EL SECRETO MILENARIO DE LOS LEMURIANOS
by Simorgh
Summary: Cuando la naturaleza interviene... las cosas se pueden poner muy raras... MûMilo slash ligero
1. Chapter 1

_**EL SECRETO MILENARIO DE LOS LEMURIANOS...**_

La zanja que estaba dejando a su paso estaba comenzando a verse fea. Por más vueltas que diera, el malestar no desaparecía. Un silencio extraño imperaba en el santuario. ¿Por qué demonios no lo supo antes?. ¿Por qué nadie le puso sobre aviso?

Milo de Escorpio... Milo de Escorpio...

Tan visceral, tan sensual... tan imbécil...

¿Y a eso le llamaba revolcón?

¡Por los dioses! Que había sido "EL" revolcón...

A su alrededor, dispersos en los diferentes sillones y sofás, se encontraban sus amigos más allegados...

Camus de acuario, imperturbable, pero con un dejo raro en los ojos turquesas...

Shura de Capricornio, cuyas pupilas violetas bailaban en un imperceptible temblor...

Saga de Géminis, y su gemelo, Kannon... uno tremendamente serio, y el otro vibraba todo, como reprimiendo un frío inexistente...

Afrodita de Piscis, bello y con una afectada sonrisa de edecán barata de autos de carreras...

Y por último, Dokho de Libra, que miraba al suelo pensativamente. Serio, en todo el vasto esplendor de su centenaria sabiduría envasada en un cuerpo adolescente, era quién acababa de darles la nueva... buena o mala, según se mirase... pero nueva al fin de cuentas...

Y Milo, el siempre considerado sex-symbol de las doce casas... el playboy, el gigoló por excelencia, a punto de poner el grito en el cielo...

Al fin, una carcajada formada por seis voces varoniles rompió el sepulcral silencio que les rodeaba... imparable... Camus tenía lágrimas en los ojos, más bien escarcha, pero era casi lo mismo... Shura hacía rato que se doblaba y de tanto manotear con Excalibur, ya se había llevado buena parte de su sofá... Saga y Kannon, abrazados como dos niños, batían la mandíbula y se sostenían mutuamente... Piscis trataba de reír con más mesura, no fuera a arruinar el fino trabajo de botox recién hecho en su bello ceño... y Dokho... bueno, Dokho era demasiado viejo para andarse con remilgos...

-¡Vas a ser papá! –gritó Dokho por enésima vez- ¡Milo vas a ser papá!...

W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W 

_Flashback..._

_Viernes por la noche..._

_Hermoso inicio de fin se semana, caluroso y espléndido. Tienen el día libre, y todo aquel que se precie de vivir en el santuario puede salir a despejarse un poco en la ciudad... lo que ellos decidan..._

_Los Dorados viajan al centro de la ciudad, para despedirse... ya van unos a sus tierras natales, otros a Japón a visitar amiguitos, otros solo a bailar por ahí..._

_El caso es que ellos dos se quedan solos. Por primera vez desde que Milo tiene memoria, se ha quedado solo con él... completamente libre de hacer lo que quiera._

_Decide iniciarlo en las artes masculinas, y se lo lleva a un table-dance, donde las mujeres casi desnudas... o totalmente desnudas, hacen que el pelilila se sonroje profusamente más de una vez. Dos botellas de whisky después, y tal vez una docena de shots de tequila, están tan borrachos que solo su tremendo entrenamiento como Caballeros les permite caminar de regreso..._

_- Vamosh Müshito –gogorea el griego, zizagueando al caminar- ¡Que divertido esh eshto!_

_-Milo... greo gue – Mü se tambalea peligrosamente- boy a gomitar!_

_-No me gomitesh! No me gomitesh! _

_-Blurrghhhhh! –Mü se levanta apenas, riendo como loco- Demashiado tarde Camiush_

_-¡Shoy Milo!_

_-Lo gue shea!_

_-Eshtoy esho un ashco –Milo se sacude los manchados pantalones negros y le sacude el índice en la cara- no shirves para divertirte..._

_-Vamosh... –un hipo corta la frase- vamosh a mi temblo... te cambiash de... –otro hipo- te cambiash de ropa... yo te preshto amigo... como te guiero amigooooo!_

_-Yo también te quiero Müuuuu! Te quiero mashhh que a mishh ojoshhh!... pero quero mashhhh a mishhhh ojoshhhh!..._

_Poco después, ambos lloraban como suelen llorar los borrachos, tirados a media escalinata antes de llegar a la primera casa... abrazados e hipeantes, eran una vergüenza para la orden._

_Lo demás pasó como en una película borrosa..._

_Recordaba haberse desnudado, y entrado en la ducha... recordaba que casi perdía el equilibrio, siendo atrapado por otro precario ebrio, que terminó completamente empapado..._

_Recordaba las carcajadas etílicas, y haberse desplomado en una cama, sin ropa, y completamente fuera de sí._

_Lo siguiente que podía evocar, era la blanca piel del lemuriano bajo la suya... un sabor salado y curioso inundando su boca... y el movimiento..._

_Por Atenea que si recordaba el movimiento..._

_Se sentía como montando un potro... que lo empujaba hacia todas partes, lo hacía girar, gemir, y ¡los besos!... ¡Que besos!... Y en algún momento, durante la ardiente sesión, la borrachera se disipó. A partir de ahí, lo recordaba todo..._

_Podía revivir nuevamente la sensación del cuerpo apretado y caliente de Mü... por su experiencia, supo en ese instante que Mü era novato... ¿Su primera vez?... no lo dudaba..._

_Si cerraba los ojos, veía nuevamente el rostro contraído del muchacho, mientras él le secaba un par de lagrimillas con los labios, y sentía las manos inexpertas del alquimista, recorriendo su rostro, mesando sus azules cabellos con ternura... Recordaba a la perfección los gemidos, gritos, y cualesquier otro sonido húmedo que hubiera en esa ocasión._

_Al amanecer, salió del primer templo del modo más sigiloso que pudo. La pausada respiración del carnero le llenó de culpabilidad por portarse de ese modo... pero, ¡que diablos!... eran hombres... ¿Verdad?... ahí no cabían las florecitas en la almohada, o el café en la cama... Mü lo entendería, estaba seguro de eso..._

Fin del flashback 

Sin dejar de reír, sus amigos intentaban ayudarle, aunque en tales situaciones tan carentes de sentido, no tenían la menor idea de cómo hacerlo...

El libro seguía tirado de cualquier modo en el suelo, justo donde el insecto lo arrojara, mudo testigo de su terror...

-¿Qué harás, amigo? –Camus había sido el primero en reponerse un poco- esto va a revolucionar el Santuario...

- Permítanme, caballeros –el peliceleste se levantó para tomar dicho libro con delicadeza, y, tras hojearlo un poco, llegó a la parte deseada- y, cito:

"_Los Lemurianos, como raza evolucionada, desarrollaron un método infalible de reproducción natural, para prevenir la desaparición de la especie. Siendo éste un resultado completamente corroborado, ya habiendo sido dados a luz varios bebés sanos, y perfectos."_

Afrodita se acomodó la cabellera, y tras mojarse un dedo en la perfecta boca, giró la página para seguir con su tortura cultural:

"_Llegado el momento de la madurez sexual del o la joven lemurianos, la necesidad de reproducirse se hace más fuerte, siendo el caso que, si no existe nadie del sexo opuesto para realizarlo, se liberará la hormona encargada de forzar la madurez de los órganos sexuales alternos, que permanecen dormidos en la "Bolsa de Mokumo", también conocida como, "hemafroditosis funcional selectiva" (**N. Del A. Me lo saqué de la bolsa**!), para proveer de óvulos al varón, o bien, de espermatozoides a la hembra, de tal modo que..."_

-¿Podrías callarte? –el tono asesino del escorpión solo causó otro ataque de risas

- ¿Sabes, Milo? –Kannon le observaba con los ojos anegados- ya existen los condones... y... ¡Hay de sabores!

-Cállate fotocopia...

-¿Quién lo iba a decir? – Saga se tomaba el vientre con ambas manos – El incazable Milo, ya va a ser...

-¿Por qué no se largan de una vez? –Milo perdía los estribos con facilidad - ¿cómo querían que yo supiera eso?... ¡Somos dos hombres, por el amor de Atenea!

- Shaka lo sabía – Dokho señalaba con una mano en el aire- y también Shion...

de hecho, él fue quien me entregó este libro... ahora que sabe lo de ustedes...

-Yo también – soltó Saga de pronto, siendo secundado por su gemelo

-Y yo –Camus recorrió a sus compañeros con la vista, dudoso

-Yo también sabía algo al respecto – Shura se levantó de un salto- Mü alguna vez nos lo mencionó... ¿no es así, Afro?

-Sí, así es, querido –respondió el peliceleste

-Al parecer todos lo sabíamos... todos, menos... –Dokho interrumpió sus palabras

-¿Mü me lo ocultó con intención? – el grito del griego resonó por todas las escalinatas... - ¿Por qué?

Más abajo... en realidad, hasta abajo...

Mü, sentado en un sillón, con el resto de los dorados en coro torno a él, lucía tan abatido, que parecía a punto de desvanecerse. Una mano enorme no dejaba de mesarle los cabellos, tratando de calmarlo. Frente a él, un rubio indú meditaba con el afán de transmitirle un poco de su energía...

Aioros y Aioria medio sonreían, medio suspiraban. En todo caso, un bebé en el Santuario era toda una novedad. Y a ellos les gustaban los bebés. Es más, a uno de ellos lo mataron una vez por cuidar de uno... no le gustó mucho morirse, pero los bebés, le seguían gustando. Aunque ya no pensaba dejarse matar por ninguno... a menos que fuera su hijo... o su sobrino... o el hijo de su sobrino... o su nieto...

Si seguimos en sus mentes vamos a enloquecer...

Para Death Mask, esto estaba resultando hilarante, pero no se carcajeaba a sus anchas, debido al rostro cetrino del implicado. Sobre todo, la idea de ver a Milo cargando una pañalera, y un bulto berreante por las escalinatas, era algo digno de disfrutarse. Aunque por el momento, tenía que guardárselo para sí.

Por lo demás, permanecían en silencio, esperando que el joven lemuriano les diera la pauta. Lo único que sí sabían, era que en algún momento, Milo se tendría que enterar. Y todos suponían que sería mejor que el propio Mü se lo confesara todo.

Demasiado tarde...

-De verdad creo, querido Mü, que deberías subir ya mismo, y hablar con el insecto- Alde seguía acariciándolo de tal manera, que amenazaba con dejarlo calvo- será un golpe aún más duro si alguien más se encarga de informarle...

-Debí decirle la verdad hace mucho – por fin hablaba, tembloroso y en susurros- debí explicarle... esto nunca hubiera pasado...

-¿Y por que no le dijiste? –Shaka abrió sus ojitos como un signo de apoyo

-¿A Milo? –Mü se levantó de improviso- ¿bromeas?... se hubiera estado burlando de mí hasta... hasta... ¡yo que sé hasta cuando!... me habría hecho la vida imposible cada vez que me viera con alguien... con cualquiera... ¿no se lo imaginan?

Y sí, de hecho, en ese momento, les llegaba la estampa mental de un morboso Milo asomándose por las ventanas de los templos cuando Mü se encontrara con cualquiera de ellos. Imaginaron los comentarios clásicos del Escorpión:

"_¿Estuvo rico?, ¿se fue derecha la flecha?"_

"_¡Alde el toro ya no es tan inocente!... ¡Toriiiitoooo!"_

"_¿Al fin aflojaste oxigenado?"_

"_Cangrejito, cangrejito... mi reino por un cangrejito"_

"_¡Es el ciclo sin fin!... ¡Ese mi rey león! ¿ya rugiste?"_

No. Con razón Mü no le dijo nada.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mentras tanto, en el templo de Atenea, Shion y la joven diosa conversaban animadamente. La diosa entendía. Ella comprendía que había cosas hechas de tal manera por la naturaleza, que era imposible molestarse por ello.

Shion, a pesar de todo, lucía terrible. Como si hubiera estado llorando por horas. De hecho, había llorado desde el momento que Dokho entrara por la puerta de su dormitorio, llevando en su mente una sospecha, y en los labios la pregunta.

Le entregó el libro. Sabía que la mayoría de los caballeros conocían esas historias. Pero era la primera vez que se daba esa situación en el templo. Bueno. Para ser sinceros, no era la primera vez. Pero si la primera que se había hecho pública. Por regla general, quedaba oculto por completo.

Por fin se compuso lo suficiente para bajar a ver a su alumno. Sabía lo abatido que estaba. Sabía que debería encontrarse desgarrado. Lo necesitaba. En el camino, pasó por la casa de Escorpio, donde aún se encontraban reunidos alrededor del futuro y desolado padre. Decidió detenerse a hablar con ellos.

-¿Siguen todos aquí? –dijo apenas entró

-¡Patriarca! –gritaron al unísono, poniéndose de pie

-Tranquilos... es necesario que hablemos, jóvenes –Shion les miraba sereno, imponente- esto debe aclararse...

-¡Que bueno que llegas! –gritó Dokho, interrumpiéndolo, al calor de la adrenalina- este asunto es demasiado serio... es una afrenta...

-Espera Dokho –lo silenció el patriarca. A pesar del tono suave de su voz, el efecto fue avasallador- déjame hablar. Y te recomiendo que evites todo juicio precipitado. Tu menos que nadie te puedes dar ese lujo...

-Soy viejo, Shion, tanto como tú... pero esto es... –lo pensó bien, y se corrigió- tienes razón. No debo juzgar.

-Bien –Shion se sentó cerca del escorpión, y, tomándolo de la mano, le obligó a sentarse a sus pies- escucha, muchacho... ¿Puedo hablarte sinceramente?

-Claro, maestro

-Esto que pasó, no debe ser tomado a la ligera. –Shion le miraba directamente a los ojos, ignorando a los demás- a pesar de que las circunstancias atenúan lo ocurrido, debes hablar con Mü. Mi alumno debe estar verdaderamente deshecho.

-Eso pensaba hacer precisamente – Milo bajó los ojos, pensativo- y... ¿qué será del...?

-También de eso tienen que hablar. Te guste o no, Milo, esa criatura lleva tu sangre –el Patriarca se levantó- también deben estar enterados, que no es la primera vez que sucede esto. La diosa nos ha apoyado antes. Los alquimistas somos una raza en extinción. Así que, a pesar de lo raro que esto sea, no es antinatural...

-¿Ha pasado antes? –Dokho parecía verdaderamente sorprendido- ¿Cuándo?

-Luego, Dokho amigo, Luego...

El patriarca siguió su camino. Deseaba conversar con Mü. Explicarle sus opciones. Era algo difícil, pero sabía que el muchacho haría lo mejor. Era obvio que si había incurrido en un acto de esa índole, también tomaría las riendas de su responsabilidad.

Bajaba, aún oyendo las risas de los muchachos. Agradecía su alegría, su inocencia.

Y tal como esperaba Mü se encontraba deshecho. A pesar de los intentos de sus amigos por alegrarlo, su desesperación era patente.

-Salgan Caballeros –dijo el patriarca en cuanto entró- Mü y yo hablaremos a solas.

-Hai! –salieron todos, dejando a un arrodillado pelilila

-Levántate Mü –dijo Shion, calmadamente, casi dulcemente

-¿Maestro? –el muchacho no se atrevía a verle a la cara- Perdóneme...

-No tienes que pedir perdón –Shion lo abrazó lentamente- tranquilo... no le hace bien a tu hijo...

-¿Maestro... por que? – Aunque temeroso, aceptó y agradeció el abrazo

-Por que te entiendo, muchacho –Shion lo guió lentamente a un amplio diván- por que la diosa está enterada, y comprende. Por que no has hecho nada malo...

-Pero mis deberes maestro... –Mü lloraba, sin poder evitarlo- debo proteger a la diosa... debo resguardar mi templo... ¿Cómo será posible eso...?

-Creo que conoces la respuesta –Shion lo miraba tristemente – sabes perfectamente el camino a seguir. Entiendes que será doloroso...

-Lo entiendo, maestro –Mü se tranquilizó – y lo haré con gusto...

-De todos modos, tendrás que platicar con Milo – Shion parecía pensativo- créeme, le han quitado el suelo de debajo de los pies...

-Lo sé, aunque no tiene tanta importancia –Mü le encaró- para él, esto será una pesadilla. No creo que quiera estar cerca... ni que le interese... o al menos no tanto como para que le duela...

-Es un error juzgar tan pronto –se levantó- pero solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Al fin, Mü tuvo un tiempo a solas para pensar. Decidió que haría justo lo que tenía que hacer. Y decidió que, a pesar de todo, seguiría cumpliendo con sus obligaciones en el santuario como siempre. Y sobre Milo. Bueno. Eso lo arreglaría si llegaba la ocasión.

La ocasión llegó al día siguiente.

-¡Vamos chicos! –gritaba Mü, furioso- ¡peleen!

-Mü... creo que... no –Shaka había evitado a toda costa luchar, se limitaba a evadirlo, a fingir golpes- ¿estás seguro?

-¿Crees que quiero perder condición? –Mü atacaba fuertemente, pero, debido a las limitantes que su oponente de entrenamiento ponía, no podía pelear de verdad - ¡Esto no es correcto!

-Vamos Mü –Saga, silenciosa y cuerdamente, quiso apoyar al carnero- pelea conmigo..

-¡Saga! –gritaron varias voces al unísono

-No está enfermo – comentó el gemelo suavemente –y es un caballero Dorado. Eso está por encima de todo.

Milo, durante el entrenamiento de rigor, trató de mantenerse a distancia. Trataba de no mirar a Mü, y de no acercarse. Pero al oír a Saga hablar así, algo en su interior se revolucionó. Una cosa era que pretendieran luchar. Otra cosa era el Gemelo...

Un ágil y tremendo rayo de energía fue lanzado por el ojiverde, siendo detenido de inmediato por el carnero...

-¡Another Dimension! –el puente interdimensional se abría, terrible, ante Mü

-¡Crysta... que dem!

-¡AGUJA ESCARLATA!

Saga salió despedido con violencia, ante los rostros incrédulos de sus compañeros. La venenosa picadura le alcanzó en un hombro, pero Milo no había corrido con mejor suerte. Excepto que se encontraba protegiendo con su cuerpo a un verdaderamente iracundo carnero.

-¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?-gritó Milo, incorporándose de pronto- ¿Quieres lastimarlo?

-¡Es un Caballero Dorado! –respondió Saga, curiosamente alterado- ¡Es lo único que importa!

-¿ESTÁS LOCO? –Milo se arrojó contra él, sin control- ¡¿Acaso te has vuelto loco de nuevo?!... ¡¿Y mi hijo?!

Si la tensión crecía un poco más, algo por allí iba a estallar.

-¿Te importa ese hijo?- de pronto el gemelo recobraba totalmente la compostura- Milo de Escorpio... ¿Te importa ese hijo?

- Yo... – al sentirse observado, titubeó – yo... no quise decir eso... quise decir que no es correcto...

-Basta, Saga – Mü se interponía entre ambos, triste- sé lo que haces, y créeme, no me gusta. Me ofendes. Y lo ofendes a él.

-Mü... él debe de –Saga lo miraba con arrepentimiento- Mü...

- El no debe nada... –Mü miró a Milo casi cariñosamente- fue un error, ¿Verdad Milo?... fue algo inconsciente, estábamos ebrios... estoy seguro de que, al igual que yo, no sabe ni que rayos pasó.

Y el muchacho, por fin agotado, se alejó hacia el mar. No deseaba seguir viendo las caras de los demás. Mucho menos la de Milo.

Se sentó en un peñasco a meditar. El día era magnífico. No tenía hambre y prefirió no ir a la mesa del patriarca. Estaba seguro de que Shion comprendería. Seguía allí, silencioso, dejando pasar los minutos. Miró su vientre unos momentos.

La perfecta musculatura abdominal se había difuminado. Se elevaba una protuberancia no muy notoria, pero para él, era la señal inequívoca de que las cosas avanzaban. Ahora era demasiado tarde para interrumpir la gestación... además, según la estructura lemuriana, la preñez solo duraba seis meses. Así que le quedaban tres...

-Creo que vas a nacer... –Dijo Mü, algo preocupado- creo que ya no tengo alternativa...

-¿Pensaste en no tenerlo? –la voz a sus espaldas casi le arranca un grito. Milo llegó tan sigilosamente que lo escuchó hablar sin que él notara su presencia-

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Mü intentó levantarse, perdiendo el equilibrio ante un fuerte mareo causado por la debilidad y el estrés conjuntados.

-¿Estás bien? –El rostro preocupado del escorpión estaba demasiado cerca, ya que lo había atrapado en el aire, y lo sostenía pegado a él- ¿necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería?

-¿Cómo un vulgar soldado?- Mü, a pesar de todo, comenzaba a sentir una leve cosquilla de felicidad en ese momento- Claro que estoy bien...

-Siéntate, ven –Milo intentaba ayudarle – ven...

-Suéltame Milo – se soltó de su abrazo, y se apartó – no estoy enfermo ¿sabes?... y no necesito que me cuides...

-Yo solo... –Milo trató de acercarse de nuevo- quería ayudar...

-Tenemos que hablar, y creo que es un buen momento –Mü se sentó- ¿no crees?

-Claro –Milo se sentaba, cuando recordó algo de pronto - ¡Ah! – levantó una cestilla del suelo – toma... ya que no fuiste a comer... te traje algo... solo para que... no te malpases...

- Ah... huh... yo... gracias –Mü se percató de que de verdad tenía hambre, y mucha- gracias. La verdad es... te lo agradezco.

-¡Que bueno! – sonrió el peliazul- entonces come, y mientras tanto, platicamos, ¿te parece?

-Sí. –Mü se llevó un gran trozo de pan con queso a la boca- empieza tú...

- ¿Empezar? –Milo se sonrojó hasta las orejas -¡vaya!...

-¿Gue egtag egspegango? – el carnero musitaba con la boca llena

- Perdóname Mü... perdóname...

El pelilila quedó de una pieza. No sabía que pensar. No sabía que decir.

-¿Por qué, Milo? – masculló

-Por dejarte solo en esto – el griego lo miraba con pena- por mentirte... por... por no responder abiertamente esta mañana a Saga...

-No me has dejado solo, amigo. Esto es algo que no te corresponde. Además, Saga se sobrepasó... no tienes que hacerte cargo de mí. Ambos somos hombres... sí... a pesar de esto –señaló su vientre- soy un Caballero Dorado de Atenea, así que no hay nada que hacer. No tienes que cuidarme, no tienes que preocuparte. No eres mi esposo ni nada... ni soy tu esposa... soy un Caballero... un Lemuriano con el raro honor de tener un hijo dentro...

-Mi hijo... Mü... se trata de mi hijo... – Milo lo miró a los ojos- ¿o no?

-Sí... lleva tu sangre... sí –Mü se agachó, un tanto cohibido- Milo... ¿tu recuerdas algo?

-¿P-por que l-lo p-preguntas? – el escorpión comenzó a temblar visiblemente

-Por que yo no recuerdo nada... lo último que logro evocar es a la chica morena que casi... bueno... tu sabes... me puso toda su... eso... en la cara... –Mü se sonrojó, Milo rió de buena gana- y a partir de ahí, todo es como una nube gris. Nada de nada. Excepto que a la mañana siguiente... huh...

-¿Qué? –preguntó, ansioso, el griego -¿Qué cosa?

- Te ví marcharte –el alquimista seguía sin comprender muchas cosas- de momento no entendía nada. Creo que deduje lo que pasó por... las huellas en la cama... y por que dejaste una de tus camisas... y algunas marcas...

-¿Marcas? –por fin, algo nuevo- ¿Qué marcas?

- Morados... en mi cuello – Mü señaló el lugar- y el dolor... así que... ¿Tu recuerdas?

-¿Me viste marcharme? –otra vez la vergüenza por su actitud aquel día lo embargaba- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

-¡Vamos Milo! – sonrió el muchacho- ambos somos hombres ¿no?... ni modo que esperara que me llevaras el desayuno a la cama o algo... ¡solo eso faltaría!... ¡o una rosa en la almohada!... ¡Por Atenea!

-¡Ah! –Milo rió, pero apesadumbrado- entiendo.

-Entonces –recordó el carnero- ¿Tu recuerdas algo?

-Sí Mü –por fin, el Escorpión decidió no mentir mas, y ya no evadir su responsabilidad- lo recuerdo bien...

-¿Qué dices?...

-Recuerdo que estábamos borrachos, me vomitaste encima... –relató brevemente lo ocurrido, hasta llegar al punto de la cama- Mü, yo recuperé la sobriedad. Yo estuve contigo plenamente consciente. Te hice el amor...

-¡¿Qué?! –Mü gritó

-Hace mucho que me gustas... –Los ojos turquesas se anegaron- esa noche, cuando estaba encima de ti, pensé que eras lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida... pensé... pensé que tendríamos algo... pero al amanecer tuve miedo. Mü, recuerdo perfectamente tu cuerpo... tu sabor... no he olvidado nada –Milo lloraba, y Mü solo acertaba a quedarse estático- me arrepentí mucho, justamente por no haberte llevado el desayuno... por no dejarte una flor... sé que eres un hombre... sé que no estás para sentimentalismos... pero... fue importante...

-Milo...

-Además estoy furioso contigo –dijo de pronto, señalándolo- ¿por qué no me dijiste lo de tu especie?... al menos habría estado preparado...

-No te lo dije antes, por que sueles burlarte de todo y por el motivo que sea... –Mü se percató de algo- ¿preparado para que?

-Para ese hijo... –Milo se le acercó peligrosamente- por que de todos modos... yo lo hubiera hecho contigo... ¿de verdad crees que me burlo de todo?

-Milo!... sí... eres demasiado burlón... ya te imaginaba molestándome cada que me reuniera con alguno de nuestros amigos... ¿verdad?

-¿Qué haremos Mü?-por primera vez, hablaba en plural, y de algún modo, eso calmaba al pelilila- ¿viviremos juntos?... tenemos que hablarlo con la diosa...

-Bueno, solo hay una opción... es lo que siempre se ha hecho...

-¿Y cual es?

-Cuando nazca, apenas pase un mes, deberé entregarlo al patriarca. Él lo pondrá en un hogar sustituto, donde lo criarán. Cuando llegue el momento, él, o ella tendrán familia, de los cuales saldrá el próximo Guardián de Aries.- Mü miraba la mano que sostenía la suya, fría y temblorosa- lo más seguro es que jamás lo volvamos a ver...

-¡No es justo! –Milo se levantó de un brinco-¡Es nuestro! ¿cómo puede ser que nos lo quiten?

-Bueno, Milo, lo normal hubiera sido que no te enteraras... –Mü recordó como salió todo a la luz- yo me hubiera ido a Jamir por todo el tiempo que durara el... bueno... esto... hubiera dado a luz, y ya. Entonces regresaría como si nada. Cumpliría con mis obligaciones sin jamás mencionar lo ocurrido. Tú no deberías salir herido...

-Entonces, hablaré con Atenea –Susurró el escorpión- no pueden hacer eso... no ahora que estoy al tanto... y por cierto...

-Basta Milo –Le tomó por el antebrazo, levantándose también- nuestra única responsabilidad es para con la diosa... no tomes esto del hijo de manera que te dañe en el Santuario...

Milo lo tomó por la cintura tan rápido, que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El escorpión lo besaba con desesperación, con una ternura infinita... por unos breves instantes tocó la protuberancia que ya amenazaba inutilizar la armadura dorada...

-Hablaré con el Patriarca –dijo Milo, separándose por fin- veremos que se puede hacer...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mientras, en el templo principal, el mencionado Patriarca tenía sus propios problemas seguido de cerca por Dokho, quien se sentía molesto, ofendido, por la falta de confianza. Suponía que él debería de estar enterado de todo. Y ¡Oh sorpresa!... No lo estaba.

-¿Y por que yo no me enteré de esos otros casos? –la balanza se aproximaba retadoramente a su amigo- ¿no se supone que me digas esas cosas? ¡Por los dioses! Si soy tan viejo como tú!

-No tiene nada que ver amigo... –Shion apartaba la vista- solo que...

-¿Solo que qué? –Estaba tan cerca, que podía olerlo, y eso lo molestaba todavía más- ¿Quién lo hizo?

-¿Quién hizo qué?

-¡No te hagas en desentendido, alquimista! –Dokho le picó el pecho con el índice, furioso -¿Quién fue?... ¿lo conocí?

-Basta –Shion se giró para entrar en el santasanctórum y dejarlo- no te interesa

-¡No! -Dokho sentía un enorme pavor mezclado con ira, y le jaló del brazo- ¡Dímelo!

-Yo... –susurró el peliverde – yo.

Dokho perdió el aliento, los latidos, y el color. Se tambaleó peligrosamente, siendo alcanzado justo a tiempo por su amigo lemuriano. Se miraron unos segundos. Y de pronto, un montón de cosas vinieron a su mente. Un montón de detalles, que en su momento no supo relacionar. Pero ahora, con esa revelación, comprendía.

Y lo peor de todo...

Sabía la verdad. Siempre lo supo, pero decidió no enterarse. Decidió que no era su asunto. Decidió cerrar los ojos, y seguir en su papel. Tal y como habían hecho algunos más a lo largo de la historia, él mismo había fingido no saber nada, y seguir adelante...

_Flashback:_

_Una tarde lluviosa, se encuentran solos. Totalmente solos. La última guerra santa ha terminado sangrienta y dolorosamente. La reconstrucción del templo, el entrenamiento de los nuevos Caballeros absorbe completamente sus vidas. Pero esa tarde en particular, en esa cabaña, ellos se encuentran solos._

_Dokho se acercó poco a poco a su amigo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba tocarlo... besarlo... _

_Shion lo miraba dudoso. Pero algo en su interior le urgía a dejarse llevar. _

_De los besos, rápidamente pasan a palabras mayores. Se entregaron mutuamente, sabiendo que jamás se repetiría. Sabiendo que se despedirían, ya que uno debería resguardar el sello de Hades, y el otro moriría en el Santuario. Lejos, muy lejos uno del otro..._

_Pero no esa tarde..._

_Esa tarde fueron uno. Se conocieron, se acariciaron donde jamás nadie lo haría de nuevo. Se miraron una y otra vez, tratando de guardarse la imagen de su amor._

_Poco después, aún teniendo la responsabilidad del Santuario, Shion se fue a Jamir, dejando solo a Dokho, a cargo de todo. Desapareció, literalmente, por alrededor de siete meses... tal vez menos... y cuando regresó, lo hizo tan cambiado, tan triste, que aún cuando se despidieron, el castaño supo que una parte de su querido amigo había sido desprendida de su alma._

_Le habían arrancado algo. Y ese algo le dolería para siempre..._

_Fin del Flashback._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

-Kikki es mi tatara-tataranieto, Dokho –Shion lo miraba, apacible –y también tuyo...

-¿Acaso...? –el castaño necesitaba oírlo, fuerte y claro, de los labios del otro- ¿es posible...?

-Así es. –Shion pudo leer los pensamientos de su compañero- Esa ocasión en la cabaña, yo quedé preñado. Fue tan... impresionante... aterrorizante... creí que me iba a volver loco –Shion rememoraba, algo deprimido- no podía decirte nada, aunque, más que nunca, te necesitara. Siempre fuiste mi amigo, mi consejero, mi apoyo. Y tuve que quedarme solo. Exiliarme en Jamir. Allí nació mi hija... Nantre... ¿Sabes?... era castaña, como tú... pero tenía mis ojos... era muy bella...

-Shion... –Dokho sentía su corazón romperse

- Como patriarca, tuve que entregarla personalmente. Perdí su rastro por completo. Era mi deber desentenderme de ella. Luego, morí. Al volver como Sappuri, conocí a Kikki. Poco a poco, sin despertar sospechas, fui preguntándole cosas. Así supe que su tatarabuela se llamaba Nantre. Que era castaña. Que era hermosa. Y que fue feliz.

-Yo –Dokho se desvaneció unos instantes, el dolor le atosigaba- no se que decir

-No tienes nada que decir –le aseguró el lemuriano- no estuviste enterado. No es tu culpa.

-¿Y que será de Milo y Mü? –Dokho palideció- Milo está enterado de todo... no será tan simple...

-Eso lo decidirán ellos...


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de Masami Kurumada... **

**Previamente me disculpo... no pude evitar pensar en esto... claro que ya hemos visto suficientes fics de este tipo... pero... oh! Por los dioses!! ¿Cómo evitarlo?**

**Esta es la continuación, y empieza con una pequeña explicación de cómo salió el problema de Mü y Milo a la luz pública... en varios recuerdos esparcidos a lo largo del capítulo...**

_**EL SECRETO MILENARIO DE LOS LEMURIANOS...**_

Flashback 

_Un mes completo. Un mes completo de aquella memorable ocasión. Mü se encontraba de pie ante las puertas de su templo, silencioso. Milo solía rehuirle cuanto podía._

_Esa mañana solamente al verlo caminar hacia el mismo sitio, dio media vuelta y se alejó. _

_Mü se sentía muy extraño, y al parecer, esa sensación se había transmitido a sus compañeros de armas. En ocasiones resultaba frustrante ser psíquico. Además estaba seguro de que algo malo le pasaba. Tenía más hambre de lo normal, y se cansaba con facilidad._

_Eso último fue lo que primero alertó a sus amigos más cercanos..._

_-Algo anda mal contigo... deberías ir al médico –Shaka le observaba, preocupado, hacía rato que lo acompañaba en completo silencio- ¿me dirás que tienes?_

_-No tengo nada... creo que solo estoy un poco melancólico- Mü bajó los ojos jade, sereno – se me pasará..._

_-Pero... ¿y la debilidad?... ¿Y el apetito? –murmuró Shaka- algo anda mal. Además, pareces haber perdido la sonrisa..._

_- Ya te dije que no es nada amigo mío... –Mü le puso la mano en el hombro, Shaka se sacudió visiblemente -¿Qué ocurre?_

_-Una extraña descarga... –susurró Shaka, asustado –que no provenía de ti..._

_-¿De que rayos hablas?... –gritó Mü..._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Atenea, o su reencarnación, había salido del Santuario por un tiempo indeterminado. Las numerosas empresas que su abuelo le heredara necesitaban atención urgente. Por lo tanto, la ansiada conversación del Dorado de Escorpio tuvo que posponerse.

Así que Milo decidió hablar con el patriarca...

-¿Acaso no hay otra solución? –Milo trataba de controlar sus ímpetus ante un patriarca inusitadamente tierno- ¿no podemos, simplemente, criarlo?

-Eso, querido muchacho, debes hablarlo con la diosa. No tiene precedentes. Jamás ha ocurrido. Y no estoy seguro que sea la mejor opción.

-Entonces me iré... y me llevaré a Mü y a nuestro hijo conmigo –gritó Milo, desesperado

-¿Estas seguro? –Shion bajó de la elevada tarima para acercársele y tomarlo de los hombros –No lo harás. Naciste para ser un Santo Dorado de Atenea. Has sido uno desde siempre. Toda tu vida, todo tu espíritu y todo tu aliento han estado protegiendo a nuestra diosa, aún cuando duermes... ¿de donde crees que sacarás el valor para desertar?...

-Patriarca –sollozó Milo, quien comprendía que era verdad- ¿que voy a hacer?... no quiero perderlos...

- Caballero, por el momento, solo podemos esperar...

Mientras tanto, el tiempo transcurría, incontenible. Mü cada vez se mostraba más redondo. La sensación de sentirse observado por los demás habitantes del santuario le incomodaba.

-Basta Aldebarán –murmuró por enésima vez, el fastidiado carnero- si sigues haciendo eso, te juro que te teletransporto a tu casita en Brasil...

-¿Por qué te enojas?... ¡Eyy! ¡Otra vez! –gritó al ver el movimiento en el vientre del pelilia- eso amiguito... ¡Ahora para el otro lado!

Dicho esto, posó la mano en el costado izquierdo de la enorme panza del otro, siendo inmediatamente pateado por el aún nonato lemuriano. Una estentórea carcajada fue su trofeo. El Toro se divertía de lo lindo.

-Por favor Alde – dijo el alquimista – Cada vez que hacen eso me dan ganas de hacer pipí... ¿no puedes solo dejarme por la paz?

-Pero Milito se divierte con esto ¿Verdad que shi, Milito Milito? –murmuró con la cara de bobo más dulce que podía poner, hacia el vientre de Mü- ¿Verdad que nos gusta jugar?

-¡QUE NO LE DIGAS MILITO!- gritó el pelilila nuevamente -¡ODIO QUE LE DIGAN MILITO!

-Déjalo en paz Aldebarán de Tauro –una poderosa voz a sus espaldas, interrumpió el intercambio, el atractivo Gemelo los observaba sin expresión alguna en los adustos rasgos - ¿No has tenido suficiente?...

-Saga... –murmuraron al unísono, el toro y el carnero

-Dije que lo dejaras –y aproximándose con paso decidido, su expresión cambió drásticamente -¡Por que sigo Yo! ¿Verdad que sí, Milito? ¿Verdad que vas a jugar con Tío Saga?

-Dioses –Mü ya solo entornó los ojos, y se resignó...

Ahora Saga era quien provocaba al pequeño para que persiguiera su mano. Al final terminaron por cansarlo, de tal modo que el bebé simplemente dejó de hacerles caso. Para entonces, ya eran cuatro los "tíos" que jugaban con él, mientras Mü leía por encima de sus cabezas, algún Milenario libro de alquimia. En cuanto el bebé los ignoró, Shura, Aldebarán, Saga y Aioros se pusieron a platicar sobre nimiedades caballerescas.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí, amigos? –La voz de Milo, igual que toda su persona, habían cambiado durante ese corto período de tiempo. Parecía un hombre distinto, más maduro- ¿molestando de nuevo a Milito?

-¿Tú también? –preguntó Mü, a pesar de conocer de antemano la respuesta –Dioses... ahora entiendo todo...

- Vamos, Mü, es solo una forma de llamarlo – comentó amorosamente el joven griego- si quieres, podemos llamarlo Musito. Se oye bien. ¿Qué opinas?

-De ningún modo –murmuró Mü- aún no sabemos si será niño o niña. Y sobre todo, esto es completamente inadecuado...

Al oír la voz de su padre, el pequeño hasta hacía unos minutos totalmente quieto, comenzó a saltar y patalear con energía. Todos lo notaron; a pesar de la discusión sostenida por ambos caballeros, era obvia la felicidad del bebé.

-Dejémoslo así – susurró Milo, acercándose a Mü. Cada vez que hacía eso, el alquimista se sonrojaba profusamente. Tenerlo cerca lo ponía nervioso – creo que estás feliz de verme, ¿Verdad hijo?

-Milo... ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Mü lo miraba con ojos desorbitados

El escorpión solo le devolvió la mirada, y sonrió mientras acariciaba el lugar donde pateaba el bebé. Los demás caballeros permanecían observando. A pesar de que Milo rara vez se separaba de su compañero desde hacía más de dos meses, nunca lo habían visto actuar así. Por lo general, y claramente debido al absolutamente educado distanciamiento mantenido por el carnero, su contacto se reducía a meros roces ocasionales...

-Creo que salimos sobrando caballeros –dijo por fin Shura, rompiendo el encanto del momento - ¡Vamonos! ¡Ala! ¡Que tenéis cosas que hacer todos en vuestros templos!

Ahora Shura, con su raro acento, era el centro de la atención, y aún entre risas, se marcharon dejando solos a los dos implicados.

-Ya es tarde Milo –comentó el carnero – vete. Es hora de dormir.

-¿Cuándo me dejarás quedarme contigo? – contestó lentamente el peliazul – Te necesito Mü

-No es apropiado –Pero Mü temblaba ante la cercanía del otro, así que se giró para estar de perfil al escorpión- debes cuidar tu templo...

-Sabes que puedo hacerlo desde aquí-Milo estaba cada vez más cerca, su pecho rozaba levemente el hombro derecho de Mü. El lacio pelo lila se agitaba levemente con cada respiración del griego- me gustaría... dormir contigo...

-No –el muchacho casi flaqueaba al sentirlo así. Era casi insoportable la necesidad de aceptarlo. Pero se contuvo con todas sus fuerzas- No. Nos vemos mañana, Milo. Que descanses Amigo mío...

Milo lo miró. Por milésima vez trató de darle un beso, que fue rechazado. Le sonrió tristemente y se alejó. Estaba resultando cada vez mas duro para el apuesto griego separarse del Lemuriano. Y no solo por el bebé. Realmente lo necesitaba. Pero Mü lo rechazaba una y otra vez. En ocasiones, Milo pensaba que era en venganza del tiempo que él lo dejó solo. Pero luego reconocía que Mü tenía miedo. Así que no sabía como actuar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Flashback_

_Otro mes transcurrido, y Milo solo le hablaba cuando no tenía más opción. El sentimiento de que algo estaba a punto de trastocar sus vidas seguía latente. Y Mü engordaba a ojos vistas..._

_- ¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa Milo? –Camus lo detenía congelándole los pies, justo antes de que saliera huyendo a la vista de Mü- tienes ya un buen tiempo rehuyéndole al alquimista. No es normal. ¿Pelearon o algo?_

_-No, no peleamos –Milo se esforzaba en romper el hielo que le ataba al piso- es solo que... nada, no lo entenderías._

_-Si no te conociera diría que le huyes por que te acostaste con él y no sabes como sobrellevarlo–comentó Camus, mirando al pelilila que les daba la espalda ya algo lejos- por que tienes una forma muy extraña de expresar tus..._

_Algo en la expresión de Milo al levantar el rostro le cortó el aliento. Camus supo en ese instante que, sin quererlo, había dado en el clavo. Por momentos se quedó sin respirar. Luego soltó una sonora y poco adecuada carcajada..._

_-¿De que te ríes? –Milo lo miraba furiosamente- no es gracioso_

_-¿Te acostaste con él? –susurró, entre risas, el francés- Milo... ¿Te acostaste con él?_

_- Cállate –dijo el escorpión, liberado al fin – me largo.._

_Y salió corriendo hacia su templo, seguido muy de cerca por la vasija. En algún momento durante la carrera, se unió Shura._

_-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó el español a Camus - ¿qué se traen ustedes dos?_

_-Nada. Aquí nuestro querido amigo tiene algo que decir –Camus se sentía un poco defraudado. No era ningún secreto que todos en la orden Ateniense estaban un poquito enamorados del hermoso y tierno lemuriano- ¿o no Milo?_

_-No tengo por que confesarles mi vida privada –gritó el aludido desde el baño, donde se había refugiado cobardemente – no te atrevas a inmiscuirte..._

_-Claro que me inmiscuyo, si esto afecta a uno de mis hermanos más queridos –gritó el francés en respuesta – además, tu conducta es vergonzosa..._

_-Yo sigo sin entender nada –Shura se retrepó en un sillón, esperando la aclaración- ¿muchachos?_

_-Milo hizo algo de lo que se arrepi... –comenzó Camus, siendo acallado al instante por un furibundo Escorpión que salió vociferando --¡SÍ! ¡ME ACOSTÉ CON ÉL! ¿SATISFECHO?- de pronto, agobiado, se desplomó de rodillas, asombrando a sus acompañantes- y no estoy arrepentido.. es solo... que..._

_-¿De quien habla? –susurró Shura a Camus- ¿Con quien...?_

_-Con Mü –contestó Milo, oyéndolos- estuve con Mü, y ahora no sé como... como compensar... soy un tonto..._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_El lemuriano estaba de pie ante los sales gemelos. Se acercaba el tercer mes desde que había pasado... bueno... lo que había pasado. Shaka meditaba, preocupado. Junto a ellos, Aldebarán observaba detenidamente al muchacho de cabellos lilas. Había algo nuevo en él. Algo raro. _

_-¿No te parece extraño, amigo, que estés siempre tan cansado?-comentó Alde clavando los ojos en las copas de los árboles- temo por ti..._

_-Y yo siento esa energía... ajena a ti... –Shaka hablaba casi en susurros- y se fortalece cada día..._

_-¿Qué crees que pueda ser? –Mü comenzaba a asustarse- ¿Acaso seré poseído por un ser maligno, al igual que lo fue Saga?_

_-Espero que no –Shaka cambió de posición- aunque sería bueno que habláramos con el Patriarca. Es el único que puede ayudarnos..._

_-Si es una posesión, Mü, debemos impedirla a tiempo –Aldebarán se le acercó, y le tomó por los hombros- no sabemos como te haya afectado tu batalla con los espectros. Eres un psíquico... debemos tener cuidado_

_-Tienen razón. Iré a hablar con Shion –Soltó Mü- ¿Me acompañan?_

_-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó el brasileño- tal vez deberías hacerlo en privado..._

_-Por favor amigos míos –Mü los miró, algo confundido- ¿cuándo les he guardado secretos?_

_-Esta bien Mü –susurró Shaka al fin, levantándose- pero te aseguro que el resultado de esta comitiva no te va a gustar... _

_Definitivamente, el resultado no le gustó nadita. Sobre todo cuando sus amigos supieron que, efectivamente, Mü les había guardado un secreto. Entendían que era privadísimo. Pero aún así, la gravedad de la situación los hizo perder el equilibrio. _

_Shion trató de calmarlos y los hizo marchar, mientras hablaba con Atenea. Minutos después entraba Dokho en la estancia. Preocupado y molesto, llevaba una pregunta en los ojos verdes. Era demasiado sabio como para no percatarse de lo que ocurría. Pero decidió esperar hasta ver que el Ariano en persona acudía al Patriarca._

_Después de eso, todo se desencadenó violentamente, como ya sabemos..._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Esa noche, Mü se sentía acalorado y molesto. No encontraba una buena posición para acomodarse, y sudaba a mares. Dormitaba a ratos. El resto del tiempo, pensaba mucho en Milo. No sabía como sentirse al respecto. Era obvio que el Escorpión intentaba hacerse parte de su preñez; pero ahí era donde comenzaba el problema para Mü.

No estaba seguro de sentir algo por él. O más bien, no quería sentirlo. Sabía que había sido su instinto reproductivo el que le hizo actuar así. Acostarse con Milo. Pero ahora que estaba consumado, ahora que esa criatura se gestaba, no sabía si quería tener más que ver con el griego. O si Milo se preocupaba también por él. No creía que así fuera.

Lo malo era que cuando Milo se le acercaba, algo se despertaba en su ser. Una extraña ansiedad. Le costó un par de semanas para reconocer que era deseo. Excitación. Pero al verse desnudo en el baño, todos sus ensueños eróticos desaparecían. Ya no parecía más un hombre.

En ese momento se miraba al espejo. Un gran espejo ovalado de elegante montura. Había sido de su madre antes que él. Y lo que vio no le gustó. Se sintió mal e infeliz. Feo.

Sus brazos y rostro eran los mismos, incluso sus piernas, enfundadas en un holgado pantalón, si dejaba de lado la leve hinchazón. Pero el enorme y móvil vientre le daba un aspecto... raro.

-Las mujeres se ven tan bellas así – dijo en voz alta- y yo... yo soy un monstruo de feria...

-Eso no es verdad –Milo había entrado sin anunciarse, sacándole un grito y un pequeño salto – yo pienso que luces hermoso...

- ¡MILO! –trató de cubrirse con la camisa, pero era imposible, agradeció a Atenea no haberse quitado los pantalones -¿Cómo rayos haces para entrar así?

-No entré a escondidas, si es lo que estas pensando – contestó con una sonrisa el griego- pero estás tan concentrado criticándote que no me notaste...

- No deberías estar aquí – Mü intentaba llegar hacia la puerta, infructuosamente - ¿Necesitas algo?

-Sí. Justo ahora necesito algo –Milo se le acercó. En su rostro se traslucía ira contenida – ven acá

Milo lo tomó del brazo con fuerza, obligándolo a pararse de nuevo frente al espejo. Se colocó tras de Mü y miró el reflejo de ambos sobre el hombro del pelilila.

Mü ahogó una exclamación cuando Milo se pegó a él. Podía sentir sus formas en su espalda; podía casi dibujar su perfecto cuerpo que se restregaba contra el suyo. Las manos de Milo cruzaron por delante al alquimista, rodando su redondez hasta donde podía, y acariciando en tanto el pecho expuesto...

-Mírate bien Mü –susurró Milo, enojado - ¿Cómo puedes decir que eres un monstruo? –se pegó aún más a él- Llevas una vida dentro. Una criatura que viene a salvar a tu raza. Y que me salvó a mí.

-¿Milo? –Mü no atinaba a tomarle las manos, solo seguía viendo sus reflejos- ¿De que hablas? ¿Te das cuenta de lo vergonzoso que es esto?

-¿Vergonzoso?- Milo se percató de que el muchacho no lo rechazaba, así que se acomodó en el hueco de su hombro -¿por qué?

-Todos me miran. ¡SOY HOMBRE! – Mü dejó escapar un suspiro apesadumbrado - ¿Tienes idea de lo que es _ser_ un hombre preñado?...

-No; no tengo idea –comentó el escorpión – pero sí sé que nuestros hermanos envidian esto. Tu sangre ha sido perpetuada. Y saben que tienes alguien que te ama con tanta pasión y fuerza, que le duele. Créeme. Nadie piensa que eres un fenómeno... más bien que... eres un milagro...

-¿Qué me ama? – preguntó Mü, otra vez nervioso- vamos Milo... ambos sabemos que lo tuyo fue... físico... y lo mío, instinto.

-No. Sé que mis actos decían lo contrario, pero... Te amo... – habló Milo, entristecido- TE AMO. ¿podrías creerme?

-¿Ah sí? –Mü movió el rostro para encararlo. Estaban tan cerca que podía saborear su aliento- ¿y justo ahora, te acostarías conmigo?

-No tienes que pedirlo – susurró el griego, mudando totalmente de expresión – te lo demostraré en este momento...

-¡No Milo! – intentó detenerlo el alquimista- yo solo te retaba por que...

No lo dejó terminar. Milo lo besó en la boca entreabierta, mientras restregaba su entrepierna contra las caderas del lemuriano. Entre gemidos, dejó la tibia boca para besar el cuello y los fuertes hombros del muchacho. Mü suspiraba e intentaba girarse.

-No, Mü –dijo Milo con firmeza- esta vez no. Te necesito. Necesito estar contigo. Yo sé que no te atraigo después de todo lo que he hecho, que no te excito, pero te suplico... te ruego que te esfuerces...

-¿Qué dices? –Mü lo miró confundido -¿dices que no me excitas?

-Te lo suplico –murmuraba Milo entre besos, mordiendo un poco el labio inferior del pelilila – te lo suplico...

-Milo... ay Milo... – Mü dejó correr unas lágrimas de alivio, al reconocer su error- dioses...

Sin embargo, a pesar del momento que vivían, un extraño malestar atacó al joven alquimista, quien se encorvó repentinamente, aún entre los brazos del escorpión. Éste se horrorizó al descubrir el gesto de dolor que surcaba de finas y sudorosas arrugas el hermoso rostro del muchacho.

- ¿Mü? –Milo lo sostenía por el talle con dificultad -¿Estas bien?... ¡Atenea! ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Estoy mejor –murmuró Mü, enderezándose un poco -¿Quieres ayudar?

-¡Dime que hacer! –Milo no poseía una paciencia muy grande

En eso, y ante el escándalo producido por los gritos del griego, entró Kikki corriendo en la habitación. Al ver a su maestro tambaleándose de dolor, y al joven escorpión pálido y deseoso de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de no ser un inútil, comenzó a dar órdenes precisas. En esos momentos no parecía el niño que realmente era...

- Señor Milo, coloque al maestro en esa silla, y ayúdeme en el baño –Kikki señalaba hacia una amplia y decorada puerta -¡Ahora!

-Sí –Milo sentó cuidadosamente al pelilia y siguió al pequeño y autoritario pelirrojo

Entre los dos, llevaron una enorme tina de madera hacia un ventanal, llenándola con agua fría a indicaciones del niño. Milo dudaba que estuviera bien meter al alquimista así, pero Kikki aún parecía insatisfecho.

-Espere con mi maestro –ordenó el chiquillo – iré por alguien que puede ayudarnos

Y sin decir más, y dejando al escorpión boquiabierto, se desvaneció en el aire.

-Milo –llamaba Mü, en voz baja –Milo ven...

-Mü –el griego salió corriendo, casi derrumbando un muro a su paso -¿ocurre algo?

-Necesitas tranquilizarte, amigo mío, todo estará bien –Mü acarició la mano que se posaba en su pierna – si sigues así, te dará un síncope... y yo te necesito entero...

-Pero... es que no sé que pasa –Milo palidecía por momentos -¿de verdad estás bien?

-Lo estoy –Mú volvió a doblarse un poco – esto es normal... se... aproxima el momento, eso es todo... pero no será, al menos no justo ahora... todo está bien...

El ruido metálico producido por las botas de un caballero al recorrer las escalinatas se acercaba a ellos rápidamente. Al abrirse la puerta, la silueta recortada contra la luna era fácilmente reconocible.

-Camus –murmuró Milo, mirándolo - ¿qué haces...?

- Luego hermano... –murmuró el francés en respuesta, acercándose velozmente a la tina- dime hasta que punto, Kikki...

Acto seguido, colocó uno de sus dedos dentro del agua, comenzando a formarse escarcha todo en derredor del pelilila... Mü poco a poco se relajaba. El quebradizo hielo, parecido a una nieve aguada, flotaba sobre el cuerpo del maltrecho carnero. Milo casi grita al sentir el contacto del hielo sobre sus brazos desnudos...

-Así esta bien, señor Camus –dijo firmemente Kikki, que no había sacado sus manitas de la tina, hasta que estuvo contento- ¿podrá quedarse aquí para mantener el agua en este estado por unas horas?

-Por supuesto –Camus miraba a Milo con ternura - ¿Te encuentras bien, Milo?

-No lo sé –Milo sostenía aún a Mü por el talle, dentro del hielo -¿qué debo hacer ahora?

-Puede soltarlo, Señor Milo –Kikki llegaba con una manta, para cubrir al helado escorpión- ahora estará mucho mejor

-¿Estás seguro? –Milo dudaba – esto le provocará hipotermia, no creo que...

-Está bien así, amigo –susurraba Mü, bastante más tranquilo- esto me hace sentir mucho mejor. Puedes soltarme. No me hundiré.

-Bueno... yo no sé... –Pero las manos congeladas del griego fueron amorosamente apartadas del hielo por su amigo de la onceava casa

-Vamos, Milo –Camus tomaba suavemente al muchacho, para cubrirlo con la cálida manta- obedece, ellos saben mejor que tú como tratar estas cosas...

-Lo sé, hermano –Milo se dejó llevar lentamente a una silla, muy cerca de la tina- lo sé. Pero no sé como evitar sentirme asustado...

- Me quedaré aquí con ustedes hasta que llegue el momento. –Camus miró hacia la ventana – todos nuestros hermanos están despiertos y alerta. Presienten lo que ocurre...

-Lo he notado – Milo siguió la mirada del francés- pero al parecer ninguno se mueve

-No vendrán, si eso es lo que temes –Camus le miró y le sonrió con amabilidad – créeme, saben que solo estorbarían. Yo apenas me atrevo a estar, de no ser por que necesitan realmente el agua helada...

-Kikki –soltó de pronto el griego -¿Por qué es necesaria el agua tan fría?. ¿no es eso malo?

-Señor Milo, debe saber que nunca, hasta hoy, se ha malogrado un nacimiento -murmuró kikki, mojando la frente de su maestro - pero sí se han perdido algunos padres en el proceso...

-¿Cómo dices? –Milo perdió la voz

-Estás asustándolo Kikki –interrumpió Mü – no es así como debes explicar este tipo de cosas...

-Lo lamento maestro...

-Mira, Milo. Ocurre algo muy simple –Mü trataba de mantener una precaria calma, a pesar del dolor- durante el alumbramiento, la temperatura corporal aumenta. El bebé está a salvo, pero si no se me coloca en algo muy frío, que reduzca la fiebre, sufriría convulsiones, y luego moriría. Ya ha pasado antes. Así que podría decirse que la única precaución necesaria es esto... y agradezco a Atenea que Camus sea el señor de los hielos...

- Y yo también –Milo buscó la mirada turquesa de su amigo – y además, agradezco que el señor de los hielos sea mi mejor amigo... creo que hoy te necesito más que nunca hermano mío

-Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, insecto –susurró Camus, apoyando su helada frente en la sudorosa del escorpión- ambos... siempre podrán contar conmigo...

Mü empezó a dormitar. Mientras los caballeros permanecían alerta, el pequeño aprendiz salió corriendo en busca del patriarca. Era necesaria la presencia del ilustre personaje, para poder llevar a cabo el nacimiento. Además, a pesar de su corta edad, el niño presentía que las cosas no iban muy bien. Sabía que no debía pasar eso en el santuario. Sabía que jamás habíase presentado el hecho de que el padre biológico estuviera enterado. ¿Un recién nacido en uno de los templos de los Santos Dorados?... eso no tenía precedente alguno...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Amanecía. Milo no logró dormir en toda la noche. Camus, muy a su pesar, dormitó varias horas luego de volver a congelar el agua. Mü se desvanecía en ratos, y murmuraba delirante en otras. Y lo peor de todo era que Kikki no regresaba.

- Milo –la voz, apenas un susurro, tuvo el efecto de hacer saltar al griego como impulsado por un resorte- ¿sigues despierto?

-Claro –Se acercó a la tina y le tocó la frente – no te ha vuelto a subir la fiebre. ¿te sientes un poco mejor?

-Estoy agotado. Y duele –Mu se apartó un mechón del rostro- no sabía que dolía tanto...

-Mü, por favor, contéstame una duda –Milo lo miraba preocupado

-Dime

- ¿Por donde saldrá el bebé? -

- Créeme, querido mío, será mejor que no lo sepas... –Mü intentaba sonreír- es un tanto... sangriento... por decirlo de algún modo...

-Bueno... –Milo se ruborizó, pero de horror- solo que creía que... bueno... tu me entiendes...

-¿Del modo que me preñaste...? –otra sonrisa, un poco más abierta- ¿crees que saldrá así?

-No creo nada –Milo palideció, de horror de nuevo – por eso pregunto... no creo nada...

-No, Milo querido –Mu le acarició una mejilla, cálida al contacto helado de su mano- no es así... eso no es posible, ni física ni espiritualmente...

-Bueno...

Camus, sin atreverse a informarles que estaba despierto desde hacía poco mas de un par de minutos, palideció y enrojeció alternativamente. Luego, ante la tierna ignorancia de su buen amigo, estuvo tentado a reír. Pudo controlarse. Después de todo, él era Camus de Acuario, el Señor de los hielos eternos... el impasible... el... el... el que se moría por tirar la carcajada...

-Creo que nuestro amado Camus, bien podría informarte, una vez que supere el acceso de hilaridad que está a punto de hacerle perder la compostura –Mü sonreía en dirección al aparentemente dormido acuariano, quién, no pudiendo más, soltó a reír- ¿Verdad?

-¿Estás despierto? –Milo se sonrojó, a punto de lanzarle un aguijonazo- oíste todo...

- Lo siento mucho –entre risas, Camus lucía muy diferente a su habitual impasibilidad- lo.. siento... tanto... no... era... –sin poder contenerse, se doblaba sobre sí mismo

-No es divertido –el escorpión volvió a verificar la temperatura corporal de su amante, y se volvió hacia su amigo- deja de reír.

-No era mi intención –Camus intentaba poro todos los medios recuperar el honorable estado de completa calma, pero le resultaba imposible cada vez que veía el rostro demudado de su amigo- Perdóname!

-¿Qué te perdone? –Milo poco a poco se calmó. Tenía que reconocer que él en su lugar hubiera actuado mucho peor – Camus... ¿tu sabes como es esto?... ¿Puedes contarme?

-Uh... este... yo... –la vasija se paralizó en un instante, perdiendo el color- supongo...

Algo en los ojos del carnero hizo que el francés recapitulara. Sabía como era el nacimiento, porque, cuando todos se hubieron ido de aquella funesta reunión donde enteraron al Escorpión de la situación, él personalmente tomó el olvidado libro en sus manos, y se lo leyó todo de un tirón.

Recordaba haber sentido piedad por el joven alquimista cuando estudió las imágenes que ilustraban el tomo. A pesar de ser hechas a mano (pues el libro era tan antiguo como las montañas) y a la tinta, sin color alguno que ayudara a la imaginación del lector, en realidad estaban tan bien logradas (esos lemurianos eran una raza llena de talentos) que incitaban a la desesperación...

Porque, para el caso, como buen libro de medicina (N.d A. Me he leído algunos, por eso lo digo) también ilustraban los casos fallidos. Sangre y vísceras por doquier... dibujadas con muchas minúsculas rayitas, como era de esperarse, pero vísceras y sangre al fin...

-Caballeros –la autoritaria voz del Patriarca sacó al acuariano de sus cavilaciones- Por favor salgan. Debo estar a solas con Mü.

-Sí Señor –dijeron ambos, aunque la voz de Milo sonaba indecisa, y salieron.

Afuera del templo, unas gruesas nubes presagiaban tormenta. Relámpagos iluminaban aquí y allá el entramado gris oscuro del cielo. No faltaba mucho para que el agua cayera a cántaros.

-Ven amigo mío, acompáñame bajo el portal –Camus tomó a Milo de la mano suavemente, y le hizo guarecerse bajo el techo del portal de la primera casa- tenemos que hablar...

- Quiero saber... –El escorpión miraba al cielo, preocupado- Me doy cuenta de cuan ignorante soy respecto a él...

- En realidad no es tu culpa –Acuario le tomó por los hombros pegándolo contra sí- lo correcto hubiera sido que nunca nos enteráramos. En este caso... bueno, todo es nuevo y complicado...

-Pero yo debí

-No, querido amigo. –Camus le tomó la barbilla entre dos dedos – deja de decir tonterías. De todos los caballeros, solo yo sé algo al respecto. Y creo que hice algo incorrecto al quedarme con el libro y leerlo, por la cara que puso Shion cuando se enteró...

- ¿Tuviste problemas? –Milo lo miró, medio riendo

- No. Al principio creí que me castigaría –sonrió ante un recuerdo feliz –como antes ¿recuerdas?... cuando apenas éramos aprendices, y siempre lograbas meterme en líos...

-¿Yo? –Milo señaló hacia su propio pecho con cara de inocencia- ¡Pero si tú eras el de las ideas!

-¡¿De que rayos...?! –al fin, cayó en la broma, y volvió a reír, azorado - ¡siempre te sales con la tuya!... Si siempre fuiste tú, Milo de Escorpio, el que ideaba las nuevas aventuras...

- Buenos tiempos –murmuró Milo, de nuevo preocupado- tiempos en los que todavía no llegaba a la adultez con sus problemas...

- En tu caso, amigo mío, sería la adultez, con su calentura –Camus le palmeó la espalda, y rió ante el rubor de su compañero- eres tan sensual que por eso te metes en problemas...

- ¿Me consideras sensual? –el griego lo miraba con algo parecido al espanto-

- Válgame... lo que es tratar con incultos –Camus se dio una leve palmada en la frente, entornando los ojos- Sensual es que te dejas guiar por tus sentidos... por tu cuerpo... no por el raciocinio...

- ¡Me deseas! –Milo reía, por unos instantes olvidó lo que le aquejaba- ¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?! ¡Te gusto... te gusto...!

- Claro que sí –declaró Camus un tanto serio- siempre...

-¿Qué dices? – Milo dejó de jugar, un tanto cohibido, no esperaba eso

- Te he dicho que sí. Además estuve enamorado de ti por algún tiempo. –Camus miró hacia el templo que estaba cerrado tras ellos- pero luego me di cuenta de que estábamos genial como amigos. Me enamoré de alguien más...

-¿Camus?

- Quiero que sepas esto de mí –dijo el aludido, mirándolo a la cara- quiero que sepas que yo... estuve... y estoy enamorado de Mü. Pero los quiero a ambos... demasiado. Y espero que...

-¿Camus, que es lo que estás diciendo? –Milo le posó la diestra en el hombro

- Por favor, amigo mío, no lo dañes. Ha sufrido mucho con esto del bebé. Tú también, lo sé, pero para él será mucho peor –el francés lo miraba con tristeza en los ojos turquesas- si has de amarlo, que sea con rectitud. Con honor. Te lo pido como amigo, y como hombre...

-Lo imaginaba – había en sus ojos azules una ternura infinita, mientras acariciaba la helada mejilla del acuariano- por la cara que pusiste cuando te enteraste. Pude entender muchas cosas... Camus, no pienses nunca que lo hice por dañarte...

-Lo sé. Eso nunca lo creería

- Sé que en un principio... bueno, todo fue por que yo deseaba mucho al carnerito –Milo se sonrojó al recordar- pero luego tuve que reconocer que eso no era más que una excusa tonta. Aproveché su embriaguez para satisfacer mis anhelos. Pero lo amo. Y es en serio. Más de lo que nunca creí...

- Bien –El francés sacudió la melena, un tanto para calmarse, y otro poco para cambiar de tema- ¿Quieres que te cuente como es...?

- Por favor...

Mientras los caballeros conversaban entre exclamaciones de horror y asombro, con muchos, muchos, demasiados ademanes de parte de la vasija, dentro del templo, Shion conversaba con Mü, revisando al mismo tiempo sus signos...

-Debiste haber partido a Jamir –Decía Shion algo molesto- Sabes bien que necesitamos la raíz. Y debe ser fresca, recién cortada...

-Maestro, perdóneme- murmuró el muchacho, entrecortadamente al sentir la mano de su maestro en el centro de su adolorido vientre- he actuado imprudentemente...

- Dioses... –susurró Shion, apesadumbrado- no, perdóname tú a mí, hijo, creo que solo estoy preocupado. No debería reconvenirte. No has hecho nada malo... te llevaré al Templo de Atenea. Te vigilará la diosa. Todo saldrá bien...

-Maestro, ¿qué será de...? –mü miró hacia la puerta - ¿qué debemos hacer?

- Justamente eso es algo de lo que nuestra Atenea quiere hablar con ustedes...

Minutos más tarde, salía el patriarca con el muchacho en brazos, seguido muy de cerca por Milo y Camus, así como por Kikki. Subieron rápidamente las escaleras sin interrupción alguna. Los caballeros se apartaban a su paso, tan solo mirando con ojos temblorosos a su joven y adolorido amigo. Algunos tocaron un poco al asustado Escorpión para mostrarle apoyo...

En el templo... Atenea se encontraba parada frente a los caballeros implicados. Mü en una tina de hielo, Shion tras él, Camus manteniendo el agua congelada, y Milo... Milo...

-Atenea – un Milo suplicante se arrodillaba ante la joven- por favor, ¿hay algún modo de que nuestro hijo permanezca con nosotros?

-Caballero... –comenzó, regiamente, Saori, pero de pronto, sus ojos se tornaron dulces, y se anegaron en lágrimas- Querido Milo... ¿Puedes ver mi dolor?... no deseo, nunca desearía causarte una pena tan grande... no deseo separarte de tu hijo... mucho menos al dulce Mü, que tan bondadoso y gentil es...

- Pero... –susurró Milo, entre lágrimas- mi señora

- Imaginen, queridos míos, mis hijos...- dijo suavemente la diosa- imaginen un atacante imprevisto... como aquellos dioses guerreros... imaginen que llegan al Santuario... ¿cómo habrían de proteger al bebé, y al mismo tiempo a sus templos?... o, en los entrenamientos, obligados para todos, ¿con quien lo dejarían?... ¿acaso solito en su cuna?... ¿si está enfermo, si llora?... ¿si sufre?

-Mi diosa –Mü la miraba demasiado sereno

-O si, por alguna extraña intervención de mi Padre o hermanos, el santuario es destruido con la última vez... y ¿si el bebé se encontrara dentro?... ¿han pensado el riesgo que correría?

-Pero señora mía –Milo suplicaba de nuevo- ¿no es injusto?... a las amazonas se les permite la maternidad, incluso algunos caballeros de plata tienen hijos, no se diga los de bronce... ¿no es injusto que se nos niegue a nosotros?

-Ellos, hijo mío, no custodian un Templo –contestó ella, en respuesta, acariciando la cabellera azul- ellos no viven con el voto que ustedes, Santos dorados, hicieron de guardar con sus vidas las doce puertas que protegen el camino al Templo de Atenea... ustedes, hijos míos, tienen la opción de decidir. No seré yo quien ordene algo tan ruin. Pero deben estar bien seguros de sus decisiones...

-Tiene razón, Milo –dijo Mü, firmemente- dejemos de pensar en nosotros, en nuestros sentimientos... hay que ver por la seguridad y el bienestar de esta criatura... ¿imaginas el estigma que cargaría creciendo dentro del santuario?... y aunque pudiéramos protegerlo de malintencionados, no sé si sea justo que viviera en constante peligro...

-¿Soy egoísta por querer estar a su lado? –Milo se acercó al muchacho, y le tomó la mano- ¿estoy actuando mal?

-No lo creo –murmuró el carnero- ¿Cuántas veces viste tú a tu padre?... Tú que naciste de un Caballero Dorado y una Amazona... que naciste privilegiado... ¿cómo fue tu vida?...

- Nunca lo vi – susurró Milo- no fue un padre, solo una imponente figura a quien emular... solo mi madre...

-Pero yo no soy una amazona, Milo, soy, como tú, un Santo Dorado –Mü Se encogió de pronto, recobrándose para continuar- ¿Quién de nosotros será "la madre"?... te das cuenta ¿verdad?... merece más que un par de imponentes figuras para emular... merece una familia...

-Entiendo –al fin, Milo se enderezó en toda su estatura, resuelto- tienen razón... que así sea... ¿usted, Patriarca, se encargará de entregarlo?

-Así es, Caballero, no debes preocuparte – Shion intentó tomarle por los hombros, apartándose velozmente el griego- ¿estás bien?

- Yo, perfectamente -volteó a ver a su amante – pero Mü debe estar por dar a luz. ¿me marcho?... supongo que no soy requerido...

Una línea rosácea que atravesaba el ombligo del lemuriano fue tornándose carmesí, y expandiéndose hacia los costados del vientre... unas gotas de sangre mezcladas con una sustancia viscosa de tono ligeramente verdoso, brotaron de dicho ombligo, que parecía a punto de abrirse...

Atenea salió de la habitación. Kikki desapareció del lugar, partiendo a toda velocidad a Jamir para traer consigo la preciada planta... Milo salía de la habitación acompañado por Camus, cuando fueron detenidos por el Patriarca...

-Caballeros, quédense –Shion miraba el rostro contraído del carnero- ambos. Voy a necesitar ayuda... esto no va bien...

Entre los tres sacaron del agua al joven, colocándolo sobre un diván. Mü se sujetaba de los bordes del mueble, a punto de romperlo, con su inmensa fuerza. Camus, a petición de Shion, bajó la temperatura del cuarto, y de paso en todo el santuario, lo suficiente para impedir que Mü tuviera otro acceso febril... y aún así, Milo sudaba, a pesar de las nubes de vaho que salían de su boca al respirar, sudaba y esas transparentes gotitas se congelaban sobre su piel unos instantes...

-Esto va a doler, Mü –dijo el Patriarca- y mucho... pero pasará... debes resistir..

- Lo... sé –fue la entrecortada respuesta

Rápidamente, las gotitas de sangre se trasformaron en gruesos regueros, y el vientre del muchacho se abría como los rojos y sangrientos pétalos de una flor... buena parte de su piel parecía haberse desdoblado... y una grande y móvil bolsa caliginosa verde-púrpura quedó al descubierto...

- Tienes que hacerlo Mü –susurró el maestro – tienes que ser tú...

Con la uña del pulgar, muy crecida y de un tono azul bastante curioso, Mu desgarró, junto con un grito, la bolsa, llenándose en el proceso, las manos, del vital líquido que derramaba con tanta prodigalidad.

Un chorro de líquido verde claro escurrió por doquier, mientras el lemuriano tomaba entre sus temblorosas manos, el cuerpo de la criatura... lo levantó con cuidado, bastante débil, hacia su pecho, recostándolo. El largo cordón umbilical fue perdiendo lentamente el color. Shion se acercó con unas tijeras, y anudó el cordón...

-Milo... ¿quieres cortar? –preguntó

El aludido no contestó, solo se acercó lentamente, y tomando las tijerillas, cortó. Luego se encaminó hacia su hijo...

-Es un niño, Milo –dijo Mü, cansado y sonriendo- es un varón... y es muy pequeño...

-¿Por qué no se cierra? –dijo Shion con voz alterada –ya cortamos el cordón, debería cerrarse...

- Algo anda mal –Camus, quien entendía lo que pasaba, se acercó al vientre abierto, temblando- ¿tendremos que intervenir?

-Esperen –Milo, quien no acertaba a tocar al pequeño, se asomó también -¿qué es eso?

Algo dentro se movía débilmente. Milo, presuroso y sin esperar a que los demás actuaran, metió las manos (luego, cuando lo recordara, sentiría ganas de vomitar) y tomó al resbaloso bultito. Apenas lo sacó, y todos ahogaron una exclamación.

Milo sostenía, incrédulo, a otro bebé. La piel amoratada y la flacidez del cuerpecito lo estremecieron. Parecía muerto... cortó el cordón presurosamente, sin estar plenamente consciente de lo que hacía...

-No es posible –Gritó Shion- ningún bebé ha muerto... ¡Vamos Milo! ¡Hazle reaccionar!

Milo movió al bebé, al voltearlo, descubrió que se trataba de una niña. Trató de darle respiración, y de hacerle llorar, pero seguía exánime. De pronto, una suave y cálida energía los rodeó, era el poder de Atenea, que, al sentir el sufrimiento de los Caballeros, intervenía...

Esa calidez pareció revivir a la niña, quien, lenta, pero indiscutiblemente, comenzó a moverse, para luego, soltar un llanto poderoso...

Milo, aún impresionado, puso a la criaturilla sobre el pecho de Mü, tomando al niño, para envolverlo con su capa...

Fue extraño para todos, ver como Padre e hija, se miraban con sorpresa. Ella parecía entender, puesto que la inteligencia brillaba en sus ojillos aún grisáceos. Mü estaba confundido...

-Eso era –Shion observaba como el vientre se cerraba sobre sí mismo, cubriendo por fin los órganos expuestos, una vez expulsada con un sonido desagradable, la bolsa de Mokumo, donde se habían gestado los bebés. Mü jamás quedaría preñado de nuevo.

En el macho, solo había una vez. Ahora solo sería un hombre común. La bolsa seguía en el suelo, flotando en un charco de fluidos, cuando Camus decidió que era suficiente para sus maltrechos nervios. Salió tambaleándose, manteniendo helada toda Grecia a fuerza de no darse cuenta lo asustado que estaba...

-¿Cómo se llamarán? –preguntó Shion, Limpiando cuidadosamente la herida que cicatrizaría con rapidez- ¿pensaste en eso?

-Sí... –Mü abrazaba a ambos bebés, que empezaban a quejarse por comida- había pensado que si era niño, lo llamaría Agib... y si era niña... Lati

-¿Lati? –el Escorpión lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos – así se llamaba mi madre...

-Es por eso que escogí ese nombre –Mü le devolvió la mirada, llena de dulzura- además, es muy hermoso... Lati... y Agib...

- Gracias –Milo acarició una mejilla del carnero, y tomó a los bebés de sus brazos. Shion debía tomar las últimas providencias con el muchacho. Y las criaturas se retorcían mientras su padre les besaba las suaves y regordetas mejillas- Mira, Mü... tienen el pelo como el mío... pero esos puntitos rosas... en ellos se ven tan tiernos... me pregunto... el color de sus ojos...

-Tienen hambre –comentó Shion – Kikki ya debería haber llegado

Un rasguño en la puerta advirtió la llegada del niño. Al franquearle la entrada, llevaba consigo una maceta enorme, con la que apenas podía lidiar.

Instantes después arrancaba una gran planta con una raíz bulbosa y blanca que olía a crema de coco... tras lavarla rápidamente, cortó un extremo y lo colocó en los labios de uno de los bebés... éste comenzó a succionar con fuerza, extrayendo todo el alimenticio contenido... luego, tranquila y eficientemente, hizo lo mismo con otra planta, alimentando a la pequeña que dormitaba...

-¿Qué rayos es eso? –gritó Milo - ¿Qué les estás dando?

-Se llama "raiz nodriza" – contestó el niño – se utiliza en los partos masculinos...

- ¿Raiz nodriza? –el escorpión tomó la maceta, para arrancar otro bulbo

-no haga eso, señor Milo –le recriminó el chiquillo- debe estar recién cortada para ofrecérsela a los bebés. Luego dejan de servir...

-Ya veo...

Poco a poco, los demás Caballeros se acercaron al Templo principal. Acompañados de los pequeños bronces, esperaban las nuevas. Fue Camus quién se encargó de informarles del nacimiento de los gemelos, y de la salud de los tres.

Luego, apoyándose en un muro, el eternamente calmado caballero vomitó.

-Vé a descansar –ordenó el Patriarca al joven griego que aún permanecía como embelesado con los recién nacidos en brazos- no te preocupes, no me los llevaré sin que estés presente...

Milo besó la frente de su amado compañero, y, tras despedirse de los pequeños, salió de la habitación. Se tendió en el suelo, junto a la puerta, y se quedó dormido de inmediato...

_**CONTINUARÁ**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Previamente me disculpo... no pude evitar pensar en esto... claro que ya hemos visto suficientes fics de este tipo... pero... oh! Por los dioses!! ¿Cómo evitarlo?**

**Espero que al menos se diviertan un poco! Por que los mellizos han llegado para trastornarlo todo en el Santuario... **

**P.d: Quise hacerle un merecido homenaje al bueno de Kikki, que siempre se lleva golpizas y nadie se percata de su honor y su valor... y todavía es un niñito-**

_**EL SECRETO MILENARIO DE LOS LEMURIANOS...**_

Mü dormía, en el sueño exhausto y carente de imágenes de un hombre agotado por una larga batalla. Shion había despedido a Milo, quien aún permanecía inconsciente en el suelo, afuera del salón. Aioria, quien había entrado el primero para ver que pasaba, lo encontró así, de modo que lo cubrió con su propia capa y, sentándose, colocó la peliazul cabeza en su regazo.

-Descansa amigo –susurró el león, acariciando la melena azul –te hace mucha falta.

Sus demás amigos entraron tras él, encontrándolos de esa guisa.

-Esta excesivamente cansado –hablaban en murmullos, y el atenuado sonido de un llanto infantil salía de la puerta ante ellos, distrayéndolos- ¿Cuándo crees que nos mostraran a los mellizos, Aioria?

-No lo sé Shura –Aioria extendió una mano –oye... usa tu capa para taparle los pies, no vaya a enfermar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo moví.

-¿No te parecería mejor que trajéramos el diván del pasillo? –Aldebarán miraba al tembloroso durmiente- el pobre muchacho no debe quedarse en el suelo...

-Sí... – el resto de los dorados, así como los pequeños bronces permanecieron a la expectativa... ansiosos por conocer los orígenes del llanto que ahora era doble

Apenas terminaron la operación de colocar al dormido griego en el diván y cubrirlo con las capas de los tres, cuando salió Shion, pensativo.

Llevaba en sus brazos a los pequeños lemurianos, quienes ya no lloraban, e iban envueltos en unos gruesos y esponjosos retazos de un material que los caballeros reconocieron inmediatamente como el traje ceremonial preferido del patriarca, ahora reducido a cobijitas.

-¿Pero que es esto? – Susurró Afrodita, como si gritara- ¿Por qué no están vestidos?

- Es que –Shion sonrió ante la imagen de todo un contingente de hombres que corrieron a conocerlos casi arrebatándoselos - ¡hey!... cuidado con la cabeza, Dokho... sujétala así –Dokho le había arrebatado a la niña, mientras Agib era sujetado con perfecta delicadeza por parte de Aioros- bueno, muchachos, el asunto es que... Mü no preparó nada para la llegada de su hijo... eh... hijos... así que no había con que vestirlos...

-¡¿Queeeeee?! – el grito unánime casi provoca el llanto en los pequeños

-Bueno, no podemos juzgarlo, creo que no sabía que hacer –Shion miraba como ambos críos eran pasados de brazo en brazo como si estuvieran hechos de algún delicadísimo y valioso material, y estuvieran cubiertos de bombas que estallarían al contacto, volvió a reír- supongo que alguna de las amazonas podría hacernos el favor y...

-Yo tengo algo para ellos –dijo Afrodita, suavemente, sonriéndole al ceñito fruncido del niño- son solo unas cuantas cosas, pero, supongo que servirán bien

-¿Afro? – los demás le miraron, aunque nada sorprendidos en verdad

- Bueno... yo también compré algo –Camus recién llegado y apenas recuperado, se llevaba la mano a la nuca, mientras reía tontamente- pero como pensé que solo sería uno...

En esta ocasión si hubo muchos gestos de asombro.

No por el obsequio en sí, sino por la risilla tonta del acuariano.

- Eh... yo... –Shaka se ruborizaba, mientras soltaba una risita ahogada- yo conseguí unos pañales. La dependienta me dijo que son de Recién Nacido... fue muy difícil elegir... ¡hay tantas marcas y tallas!...

-Creo que sería bueno que trajeran aquí las cosas que tienen, hijos –Shion se carcajeaba por lo bajo, ante los rostros risueños y avergonzados de sus guerreros- y, Camus...

-¿Si maestro?

-Ya **deja** de congelar el Santuario – una nube de vaho coronó la frase

La temperatura se restableció tan drásticamente como Camus cayó en la cuenta de que no había detenido la glaciación, que casi pudo verse el calor que llegaba a plomo.

Todos salieron, comentando entre ellos lo ridículos que se sentían por haber comprado las cosas a escondidas. Solo Máscara permaneció unos minutos más en la estancia, mirando al Shion marcharse con los bebés. Una fea mueca desfiguró su apuesto rostro dorado, y por fin, tras un largo y acongojado suspiro, salió rumbo a su propio templo.

Dentro, Mü despertaba a duras penas.

-Maestro –la voz era un gemido agotado- ¿Maestro?

-Mü –Shion se le aproximó, aún con los niños- ¿Necesitas algo?

-Me gustaría irme a mi templo, maestro – dijo entrecortadamente- con los bebés...

-Aún estas delicado, muchacho –Shion colocó a los niños en el improvisado colchón formado por un sin fin de cobijas y colchas a su lado- estamos preparándote un lugar cómodo...

-No... no quiero quedarme aquí, en el templo Principal... por favor... –Mü intentó incorporarse un poco, soltando un largo gemido de dolor

-¡Detente! –Shion corrió para sujetarlo – no te muevas aún...

- Te llevaré a mi Casa –Milo se encontraba en la entrada, con cara de susto, pálido y amodorrado -¿Te lastimaste?

- ¿Eh? –Ambos lemurianos le miraron incrédulos

- Te llevaré a mi casa... está mas cerca – Milo se le acercó, para tomarle las manos con dulzura- yo... yo preparé mi habitación para ti... para ustedes...

- ¿Preparaste...? –Mü abrió la boca y los ojos como platos- ¿Pero, como...?

- ¿Quieres que te lleve ahora? –Milo miró a Shion, pidiendo su consentimiento- ¿Puedo tomarlo en brazos?

-Llévame –Mü se recostó de nuevo, con una leve sonrisa en los labios descoloridos- y gracias...

- Esta bien... solo dame un minuto para avisar a los demás –Shion sacudió la cabeza, pero no se sentía molesto en verdad. Estaba asombrado- cuando regrese, te ayudaré a envolverlo adecuadamente para que no se lastime la herida, y para que no se enfríe. Ahora hay que prevenir que le dé una pulmonía...

Veinte minutos más tarde bajaban las escalinatas, Milo llevando en brazos a un Mü tan envuelto en mantas que apenas si sobresalían un par de lacios mechones lilas, Shion cargando la enorme maceta de la raíz nodriza, seguido por Kikki con las ropas ensangrentadas de su maestro, y Atenea con la mejor parte, ya que ella transportaba los mellizos que la miraban con mucha seriedad... como si en realidad supieran quien era ella, y que ellos, pequeños aspirantes a alquimistas, algún día se dedicarían a protegerla.

A su paso se les unieron Afrodita y Camus. Cada uno llevando sendas cajas con sus regalos.

La caja del pececito era una preciosidad, toda azul con hermosos detalles infantiles, coronada por una gigantesco lazo azul y plata lleno de colgantes y cristales.

La de Camus, menos pretenciosa, solo una caja de cartón, resaltaba por ser muy grande e incómoda de cargar.

Shura y Aioros les esperaban en la puerta trasera, el primero con una gran bolsa con una leyenda que rezaba "Soy un Niño" en enormes letras celestes, y el otro con una caja mediana forrada también con motivos varoniles...

Milo entró a su templo dejando a sus hermanos con sus presentes en la sala...

Al entrar a su dormitorio, Mü, Shion, Kikki y Atenea soltaron una exclamación de asombro...

-Pero que... hermoso –dijo el carnero- hermoso...

- Recuéstalo –Shion levantaba las cobijas de la enooooorme cama – con cuidado...

-¿Estas bien? –susurró Milo al oído de su amante con ternura- ¿Te duele?

-Un poco –contestó el muchacho – pero estoy muy bien... ¿tu hiciste todo esto?

-Sí, bueno –Milo se sonrojó- como no me querías a tu lado, aprovechaba mis... energías... para algo productivo. Así que hice esta cama, pinté y arreglé el baño... y en los ratos de verdadera necesidad física... para no hacer una estupidez, me puse a pintar esa "cosa" –señaló al techo cuyo borde decorado era una profusión de ninfas, diosecillos y enredaderas danzantes, una verdadera maravilla ya que cada pequeño personaje era distinto al anterior, y algunos se encontraban en situaciones tremendamente eróticas debido a la discreción y delicadeza de las posturas... casi besándose, casi tocándose... todas las parejas dibujadas eran un perpetuo "casi". El CASI de Milo...

El comentario de la "necesidad física" tuvo el efecto de hacer que Atenea se ruborizase como un tomate, y Mü soltara una lenta y adolorida carcajada cargada de rubor también, porque entendió perfectamente a que se refería Milo con lo de la estupidez... así que ese pobre hombre tuvo que usar toda esa energía sexual en algo... y la cenefa destilaba sensualidad...

Guau!! Se había perdido mucho, por lo visto. Así que el lemuriano suspiró arrepentido.

Supongo que sería bueno aclarar algo. Milo era un hombre, y como hombre, su habitación había sido un muestrario de virilidad... sobrio tirando a insípido, con las paredes en el gris natural de la roca, sin cortinas y sin mas mobiliario que el elemental, que era su cama: una litera individual, un buró con una vela y una cómoda mas llena de condones que de ropa... (Ahora me pregunto por que rayos no usó uno... tenía de sabores y de texturas.. ¡ya que!)

Y de pronto esa cueva se trasformaba. La había pintado de un color claro, construyó una cama firme y gigantesca, un cómodo sillón bien mullido, lámparas de luz difuminada, mesas, colocó gruesas cortinas, consiguió cobijas suaves y cálidas, puso una hermosa tina en el baño... y la cenefa... esa maravillosa cenefa...

Una vez instalado el carnero, acostaron a los bebés a su lado en la cama. Ambos dormían mientras su padre (el atractivo griego) los miraba con orgullo.

Milo salió a la estancia, para hacer pasar a sus amigos...

Ya todos estaban ahí. Todos menos Máscara...

-No me extraña –dijo Afrodita un poco despreciativamente- Máscara siempre será un amargado...

-Pero estaba en su templo –comentó Saga, precavido- cuando todos bajamos, él también lo hizo, y seguía en su templo cuando veníamos para acá...

-Tal vez llegue mas tarde –Milo miró hacia la puerta, extrañado- si... llegará mas tarde.

Así que entraron en la habitación. Después de los merecidos comentarios de asombro por la trasformación de la casa de escorpio, y bastantes suspiros calenturientos por casi todos en cuanto vieron el adorno de la pared, fueron presentando uno a uno sus presentes...

Shaka llevaba pañales, que de inmediato fueron usados por Atenea para colocarle uno a cada bebé. Una gran dotación de pañales en verdad...

- ¿Por qué tantos, amigo? – murmuró Milo

-Bueno, me dijo la chica de la tienda que calculase unos 6 a 8 pañales diarios, por mas o menos... bueno, un mes en el caso de esta talla... pero no se me ocurrió hacer los cálculos por dos...

-¿Co... co... como? –Milo palideció, junto con Mü- ¿diarios?

Afrodita sacó todo un hermoso ajuar exactamente del mismo color que su pelo, perfectamente coordinado y de aspecto de ser muy caro. De hecho, de diseñador, lo cual no era de extrañar, toda vez que de cuando en cuando Afrodita modelaba en las pasarelas mas reconocidas del mundo... solo por diversión

Agib fue inmediatamente vestido con las preciosas y recontra caras prendas..

-Le queda perfecto –dijo orgullosamente el pez- y el color resalta su pelo

- Afrodita... –las risas no se dejaron esperar- no creo que por ahora le importe mucho combinar su ropa con su pelo...

Camus, ayudado por Saga, Kannon, Shaka y Shura, intentaban armar lo que venía en su enorme regalo.

Una cuna.

En cuestión de minutos, cinco sudorosos hombres tenían el suelo cubierto por las piezas que no lograban unir adecuadamente... varios intentos infructuosos, seguidos de feos juramentos, dedos heridos, y un par de orgullos maltrechos después (ah! Y Shaka se atrapó un mechón con un tornillo... No sé si Buda perdone ese tipo de palabrotas), decidieron llamar a Shaina y Marín...

Las amazonas llegaron de inmediato, incapaces de ocultar la burla a pesar de ir cubiertas con sus relucientes máscaras, que, por alguna razón para aquellos caballeros, también parecían burlonas. Antes que nada, liberaron el rubio mechón del virginiano, no sin evitar mirarle directamente para no soltarse a reír en su propia cara. En menos de quince minutos tenían perfectamente armado el mueble...

-Bien –Marín se sacudió la ropa, disimulando su hilaridad con movimientos bruscos- esto... bueno, yo también les traje algo... – extendió una cajita pequeñita- es solo un detallito...

-Y yo... –Shaina miro unos segundos a los Dorados que no habían podido con la cuna- yo... ah... ajajajajaja... digo... yo... ahjjjj... también... – al fin, ambas se doblaban por las carcajadas, sin recato ni respeto alguno.

Y les tendió una cajita idéntica. Al abrirlas, cada una llevaba una diminuta cadena de oro con una pequeña medallita, idénticas entre sí.

Los demás obsequios eran mucha más ropa en todas las variantes de azul, todo un juego de sábanas y cobijas también en celeste, biberones, calentador de biberones, artículos de aseo y crema para rozaduras, y hasta un bonito móvil para cuna hecho de ositos musicales... Atenea llevaba un precioso moisés blanco y celeste cubierto de tul... que también daba la clara impresión de ser carísimo, lujosísimo, y daba mas miedo usarlo que gusto. Tras colocarlo sobre su base rodante, todos le sacaban la vuelta un poquito. Tal vez el enchapado en oro de los adornos causaba ese efecto... o el tul de seda pura... o el ganchillo de plata maciza que sujetaba los lazos...

Mü revolvía la ropita, buscando algo un poco menos... como decirlo?... ¿azul?

En eso, una poderosa cosmoenergía llegó hasta ellos. El dueño esperaba a la puerta de la casa de Escorpio sin atreverse a entrar.

Milo salió.

- ¿Máscara? –Milo se le acercó -¿Por qué no pasas?

-Si... yo eh... si –Máscara llevaba una caja bastante grande, sin forrar- traje esto...

-Ven, vamos a la recámara, para verlo –el griego tomó a moreno italiano por los hombros. Temblaba - ¿Estas bien, amigo?

- Sí- Al fin, pareció reponerse – vamos.

Se encaminaron juntos. Los demás caballeros les miraban con curiosidad...

-Traje esto, Mü –Máscara se acercó a la cama, y dejó la caja con cuidado en el banquillo junto al lemuriano- este... bueno... ábrelo...

El resto de los amigos se colocaron del otro lado de la cama, a la expectativa.

Mü abrió la caja. Un gritito de asombro acudió a sus labios.

Dentro de la caja, un moisés blanco y rosa fue lo primero en salir. Saltaba a la vista que era antiguo y había sido restaurado con enorme cuidado, y los delicados adornos en forma de florecillas le hacían adorable. No era lujoso ni caro, pero era divino. Dentro, tres juegos completos de ropita en variados tonos de rosa se encontraban perfectamente doblados. Al revisarlos se dieron cuenta que eran hechos a mano, bordados a mano, todo en el algodón más suavecito. Una pequeña gorra bordada con la leyenda _"Nacida para rockear_" fue el éxito de la tarde... un par de colchitas...

-Máscara – los nuevos padres miraban al aludido, quien no había levantado la vista a partir del primer alarido comunal de asombro... y se había puesto rojo como la grana cuando salió la famosa gorra- Máscara... Alessandro... amigo... –Ese era el nombre verdadero, que nadie pronunciaba por lo regular... pero Mü estaba mas allá de eso...

-Siempre creí que sería niña – el pobre cangrejo permanecía mirando al suelo- y no entendía por que todos se hacían solo de cosas de niño... yo sabía que sería niña. Aunque me equivoqué por poco.

-No te equivocaste amigo... –Milo esbozó una sonrisa tan grade que apenas le cabía en la cara- no te equivocaste... fuiste el único que sintió a mi hija!!!

-Bueno, como sea, no son cosas tan buenas como las de los demás –Máscara se refería al hecho de que fueran cosas de marcas caras, y de tiendas especializadas- por que casi no tengo dinero... pero al menos, la niña no irá vestida de azul, ¿no?... y la gorra... bueno... no me pude resistir...

Sin pensárselo mucho, el peliazul recorrió los escasos pasos que le separaban de su compañero, y, tomándole de la mano a la fuerza, lo jaló hacia sí. Lo abrazó con todo su cosmos. Máscara de muerte aceptó el abrazo, cohibido, y lo respondió.

- Oye... ¿Me permites felicitar a tu amante? –Máscara, aún abrazado de Milo, le sonrió de modo malévolo

-Eh... si... creo

El cangrejo se dirigió a la cama. Mü lo esperaba con una sonrisa. La sonrisa se transformó en susto...

El Italiano tomó el rostro delicado del lemuriano entre sus fuertes manos, e, inclinándose, lo besó en plena boca. Fue un beso largo y suave.

-Felicidades, carnerito –dijo con gentileza, aun pegado a sus labios- son unos hermosos lemurianitos... aunque era de esperarse que fueran tan lindos solo con verte la cara...

Cuando se incorporó, a Milo le salía humo de las orejas, y los demás temblaban de... lo que sea...

No tardaron nada en dejar preciosa a la beba. Y no pasó mucho antes de que pidieran nuevamente de comer. En esos momentos, todos los caballeros ya habían presentado sus saludos y obsequios, y dentro de la habitación solo quedaban los padres, Shaka y Camus. El resto de los dorados y los bronces se quedaron en la sala hablando bajito para no molestar a los mellizos. Era un cuarto atestado.

-Duerme un poco Mü –Shaka se paró junto a él, y le tomó la mano- meditaré un momento a tu lado para darte un poco de mi energía.

-Sí, gracias amigo –el muchacho se recostó- estoy muy cansado.

Milo tenía en Brazos a Lati, con la raíz nodriza en su diminuto boquita, tal y como Kikki le había enseñado a hacer. Camus alimentaba con menos facilidad a Agib, mientras el niño pelirrojo intentaba colocarle bien la punta de la raíz en los pequeños labios. Al final tuvieron éxito, y ambos hombres de cabellos turquesas permanecieron sentados en cómodos sillones con un bebé en brazos. Tan pronto acabaron, los colocaron en sus respectivos hombros para hacerlos eructar. Otra tarea titánica.

-Nunca creí que fuera tan complicado –Camus miraba con detenimiento el pequeño y hermoso rostro del bebé, que dormía como los benditos- pero valen el esfuerzo... ¿No?

- Son hermosos... perfectos – Milo acariciaba con la punta de los dedos los delicados rasgos de la niña- y sí... valen cada gota de sudor y sangre... y cada lágrima...

-Hermano... –Camus levantó la vista, y de pronto, cambió su expresión. Empezó a hablarle con la mente – "_hermano... ya has pensado en lo que deben hacer?"_

Milo escuchó claramente la voz en su cabeza, y titubeó.

- _"Lo he pensado_" –Respondió de la misma forma, mientras le echaba un vistazo a Mü, no fuera a ser que éste les escuchara- "_Ya veré la manera de que no nos saquen de sus vidas... son mis hijos, Camus, son mi sangre, y ahora que los tengo conmigo no soportaría que me los arrebataran de modo alguno!"_

-_"Te apoyaré en todo, amigo mío... y puedes estar seguro que el resto de los caballeros también abogarán por ustedes"_ –Camus le dedicó una sonrisa luminosa y llena de amor- "_la época ha cambiado, la forma de ver el mundo y de vivir es distinta ahora... no tiene por que aplicarse forzadamente una ley de hace mil años..."_

-_"Sí... nadie me quitará a mis hijos... nadie..." _–Los ojos azules de Milo se oscurecieron profundamente. Por fin, respondió a la sonrisa de su amigo.

Mientras, Shaka meditaba, cargando de energía el maltrecho cuerpo del carnero. El muchacho descansaba, medio dormido. La calidez de su amigo le confortaba mucho, y el dolor disminuía rápidamente con su terapia de luz. En ratos ponía atención a sus otros dos acompañantes, y se percató de que conversaban con la mente, más no quiso inmiscuirse. No le pareció apropiado. Pero sintió muchos, muchos celos.

-No deberías –susurró Shaka, con una sonrisa ladeada- no tienes por que...

- ¿Por qué, qué? –aunque el alquimista sabía la respuesta y se sonrojó por eso-

-Sabes bien que el insecto solo tiene ojos para ti – el rubio se sacudió un poquito con una leve descarga- lo que sea que estén hablando no tiene nada de romántico

-Shaka... yo no estaba pensando en... –al final, solo suspiró – es que... es que... apenas... no hemos hablado ¿Sabes?. Apenas estábamos arreglando los malentendidos cuando empezó mi alumbramiento, y desde entonces no hemos hablado. Ni siquiera he tenido oportunidad de... oportunidad de... bueno...

Shaka se puso de pie sin previo aviso. Rápidamente dirigió sus velados ojos hacia Camus, quien pareció comprender de inmediato. El joven acuariano también se incorporó y, recostando al pequeño en la cuna junto a Mü, se aproximó al rubio virginiano, le tomó de la cintura con gentileza y se despidió de Mü con un beso no muy lento en la boca. Luego besó su frente, y le sonrió.

-Bueno. Creo que es momento de irnos. Las criaturitas duermen, y ustedes deben descansar también –Camus soltó a Shaka para ir junto a Milo, quien acababa de acostar a la nena– ahora reponte hermano mío –dicho esto, le depositó un delicado beso en los labios – necesitarás toda tu energía desde ahora

-Gracias, hermano –Milo respondió alegremente al gesto – descansa tu también. Aún te ves pálido y tristón... ah... no... así eres tú por lo regular

Ambos rieron y se abrazaron.

Shaka se despedía también.

-Bésalo –murmuró Shaka al oído del griego, justo antes de salir de la habitación. Coronó la frase con una expresiva mirada de sus ojos, por fin abiertos –bésalo...

Salieron de la habitación cerrando bien la puerta tras ellos. Salieron de la casa de Escorpio llevándose consigo a todos los demás, que se dirigieron a sus templos a dormir una necesaria siesta. Todos y cada uno de ellos permanecieron despiertos durante todo el proceso, estuvieron unos en los templos de otros, esperando, preocupados. Ahora estaban contentos y tranquilos, y podían darse el lujo de sentirse agotados.

Por fin, tras meses de soledad, y horas de espanto, sangre y horror, se encontraban solos y a salvo.

Solos. Bueno, casi solos, a no ser por las personas pequeñitas que les acompañaban desde la cuna. Esos diminutos resultados de una interesante noche de embriaguez. Buena noche, a decir verdad, muy erótica y todo... y hélos ahí, un par de criaturillas de pelo azul y piel como alabastro con dos preciosos puntitos rosados en la frente.

Milo permaneció unos momentos contemplándolos dormir.

Mü se sorprendió a sí mismo mirando al escorpión junto a la cuna. De pronto sintió unos inmensos deseos de llorar. De llorar como no había hecho todos esos meses, como no había hecho nunca. Estaba asustado. Asustado de sus propios sentimientos, y asustado de pensar en que tendría que alejarse de sus hijos. Le dolía la sola idea. Le dolía ver el rostro de enamorado del escorpión viendo a sus hijos, y pensar que se los arrebataría...

Milo por fin giró a verlo. No pareció sorprendido por los ojos anegados del carnero, que contenía valerosamente el llanto. Simplemente, con dos largos pasos, se acercó a él. Se arrodilló junto a la cama, justo al lado del pelilila.

-¿Milo...? –Mü se preocupó por la expresión dura del hermoso rostro que tenía tan cerca

El joven hombre no respondió. Simplemente, lo besó.

En los labios entreabiertos, con delicados movimientos, lo besó. Por primera vez desde hacía meses, por primera vez desde aquel día...

El lemuriano solo respondió cuando al fin pudo reaccionar a lo que estaba pasando. El hombre que amaba estaba justo ahí, pegado a su boca, exhalando su dulce aliento justo en ella, con los ojos cerrados en una entrega total al beso que los unía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr como torrentes, por fin, mientras abría los labios para recibirlo mas profundamente.

A pesar de lo intenso del beso, no llevaba tanto erotismo como cabría suponer. Era mas bien un lazo, una demostración de la increíble desesperación y amor acumulados todo ese tiempo, pujando por salir del pecho de ambos. Milo solo quería saborearlo, recordarlo, demostrarle que no importaba la situación, o el momento, lo amaba de verdad.

Sip. Incluso recién dando a luz, así como estaba, pálido hasta la exageración, con el vientre abierto cubierto por ensangrentadas vendas, algo despeinado, incapaz de moverse... incluso así, Milo lo amaba con locura y era capaz de darle tal tipo de beso...

La lengua tibia del griego tocó la suya, apenas un roce, pero tuvo el efecto de una bomba en su interior.

_¡Dioses!_

-grrgrgrgrgggrrrrr

Un largo y extraño sonido los interrumpió.

El escorpión sonrió con la boca entreabierta aún unida a la de Mü...

-¿Tienes hambre? – dijo con diversión -¿Tienes hambre Mü?

-Yo... –el carnero respondió a la sonrisa, sin intentar separarse- sí... no me había dado cuenta, pero tengo hambre... y también sed.

Por fin, y para gran descontento de ambos, alejó su rostro de el del lemuriano.

-¿Qué te puedo traer? – Milo se levantó, por fin Mü reparó en las oscuras ojeras bajo sus azules ojos- ¿Qué puedes comer?...

-Yo... no lo sé –el muchacho palideció aún más – no logro recordar como era...

-¡Por Atenea! –murmuró el griego fingiendo indignación- ¡he aquí a un alquimista que no tiene idea de que cuidados se deben tener con él!. Iré a preguntar a Shion...

-¡Espera! – lo detuvo Mü- ahora recuerdo.

-Te escucho – sonaba genuinamente interesado

- Puedo comer cosas blandas y suaves... ya sabes, nada condimentado, nada demasiado sólido – al ver el gesto de completa incomprensión de su compañero, buscó una mejor explicación- a ver... puede ser algún tipo de atole, o pan... leche... cereal...

-¿Avena, quizás? –cuestionó Milo

-Sí. Eso sería genial – al pensar en la avena, el estómago del muchacho volvió a rugir audiblemente- ups!

- Entonces, prepararé avena... – iba saliendo de la habitación cuando recordó algo- ah... oye... ¿te gusta muy dulce o no?... ¿querrías un poco de plátano o algo así?

-Sí, muy dulce –otro rugido, más risillas- y sí, te acepto el plátano...

Milo asintió y salió.

Regresó apenas un minuto después con una jarra de vidrio color ámbar, llena de agua fresca, y un vaso a juego. En cuanto lo vio, el joven carnero sintió casi dolor en la seca boca...

-No creas que olvidé que tenías sed –le dijo con ternura Milo, mientras le servía agua por tercera vez- solo que estaba helada... por culpa de nuestro Camus...

Se levantó de nuevo, ya que hubo apagado la intensa sed del muchacho, y salió nuevamente a la cocina. Kikki se encontraba ahí, sirviéndose leche en una taza.

-¡Kikki! – dijo, Milo- Por la diosa, chiquillo, ¿Qué haces despierto?, deberías estar descansando, fue un largo día... y noche... y día otra vez...

-Jajajajaja! – Kikki rió- lo sé, señor Milo. Pero es que.. bueno... es que... tengo hambre... y no me atrevo a irme si mi maestro esta aquí... yo esperaba que no le molestara que tomara un poco de leche de su frigorífico...

-¿Tienes hambre, y únicamente tomarás leche? –El griego abrió la puerta del frigorífico no sin antes revolverle la roja melena al niño, de un modo salvajemente cariñoso- ¡Claro que no!. Estás en desarrollo, aprendiz, y debes alimentarte bien.

Sacó varias viandas cubiertas con plástico adherente, que contenían sopa, y un guiso de carne, así como lo que parecía un postre inidentificable.

-Pan _pobre_ – aclaró el griego, señalando la última vianda- aunque déjame decirte que de pobre no tiene gran cosa. Me lo preparó Afrodita, así que es seguro que estará muy rico

Puso los otros platillos en el horno, mientras en la estufa preparaba la avena, de esa que se hace en tres minutos. El niño lo miraba con adoración. Poco después servía una generosa cantidad de comida y la colocaba frente al muchachito, quien comenzó a comer con verdadera desesperación.

En otro tazón sirvió la avena, coronándola con rodajas de plátano, en otro platito puso un bizcocho también preparado por Afro, cubierto de nueces, y un gran vaso de Jugo de frutas. No se atrevía a darle café. Todo encima de una bandeja. Junto al plato del panecillo, dejó una rosa blanca. No pudo evitarlo, aún ante la mirada incrédula del aprendiz.

En otra bandeja igual, colocó exactamente lo mismo, con la única diferencia de que para él mismo si colocó un gran tarro de humeante café con leche. Y claro, no se dejó una rosa para sí.

-¿Estarás bien si te dejo solo un momento? –el griego miraba al chiquillo, que aún comía. El niño solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus ojos reían de gusto- bueno, vendré a verte en un rato, para ayudarte a instalarte...

Solo le bastó entrar a la recámara para escuchar nuevamente el sonoro y hambriento estómago del convaleciente.

-Oye, Mü... ¿Te levanto un poco? –Milo dejó las bandejas en un mueble frente a la cama - ¿No será malo para tu herida?

- Si me ayudas, puedo enderezarme, solo que deberás de ponerme algo en la espalda que me sostenga

-Ah! Tengo algo perfecto para eso – sacó una enorme almohada de un armario a su derecha- la compré por si acaso...

No dejó que Mü hiciese el más mínimo esfuerzo. Usando todas sus habilidades, levantó delicadamente al joven, tan gentil como el roce de una pluma, y con enorme habilidad acomodó la almohada en su espalda, sentándolo a medias. Cubrió nuevamente el maltrecho cuerpo con las cobijas, y por último, puso frente a él la bandeja...

-Milo –Mü primero tomó la rosa, para olerla- Gracias –murmuró

-Vamos, come, hermoso

No hubo que acicatearlo de nuevo. Se comió todo sin dejar de echarle miradas rencorosas al tarro de café. Miradas que Milo interceptaba sin atreverse a ofrecérselo. Sin embargo, en un descuido, el alquimista tomó el tarro, y dio un largo y satisfactorio sorbo, causando las risas en los dos hombres.

-Si puedo tomar un poco –aclaró el carnero- solo un poco, por que es diurético, y un tanto irritante. No te preocupes.

-Esta bien –Milo se puso de pie, con las bandejas y los utensilios vacíos en las manos- voy a ir a preparar una habitación para Kikki. Insiste que no quiere irse, y creo que está demasiado cansado para cometer la crueldad de enviarlo a dormir a alguna otra casa ahora.

-Me parece bien. Como sea, yo tampoco tendría corazón para correrlo –Mü se movió un poquito, causándole un gesto de genuina preocupación a Milo - ¿Podrías ayudarme a... acostarme de nuevo?

-Claro, amor

"_Claro, amor" _ que frase tan simple, y tan cargada de significado para el joven alquimista. Mientras Milo maniobraba con él en la cama para recostarlo de nuevo, Mü tuvo la posibilidad de sentirlo un poco, rozar con su nariz y sus labios la tersa piel de la mejilla de su amante, de su cuello, de aspirar el aroma tan personal del griego, olor a Shampoo, a jabón, y a hombre. Y un poquito, en esos momentos, también un leve deje de sudor, por las largas horas pasadas a su lado mientras daba a luz. Y en sus ropas, algo del extraño y perdedizo aroma del líquido amniótico y sangre por haber estado tan cerca... por haber sacado a la niña...

Había sido muy valiente. Ni siquiera Camus lo había resistido, pero Milo aguantó todo hasta el final.

-No hagas eso –dijo Milo con un hilo de voz, cortando de tajo sus pensamientos

-¿Qué cosa? –Mü seguía con el rostro enterrado en su cuello, acariciándolo con sus labios

-Eso... lo que estás haciendo –Milo se separó un poquito para mirarlo a los ojos

-¿Te molesta? – Se apartó el lemuriano, con gesto de tristeza- ¿No te gusta ahora?

-Ah! Tonto... tonto... –Milo cerró los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Una leve sombra de sonrisa asomó a sus labios, y un destello travieso brilló en sus ojos azules- ¿Otra vez pensando esas cosas?... mira... no... _siente_... por que te digo que no lo hagas...

Sin esperar respuesta, tomó la mano derecha del alquimista e incorporándose un poco, simple y llanamente la llevó a su entrepierna, haciendo que lo acariciara muy íntimamente. Estaba excitado. Mucho muy excitado.

Mü soltó un ruidito de sorpresa.

-¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer para calmarme? – Milo siguió guiando la mano de Mü, quien notaba que el asunto estaba más "duro" todavía, palpitaba en su mano con cada golpe de sangre - ¿Masturbarme aquí, en esta habitación, con mis hijos dormidos a nuestro lado?... ¿Ir al baño?... o quizás... hacerte el amor – lo último fue dicho con una voz tan ronca que provocó una oleada de deseo en ambos

-Milo...

-Se bien que no podemos –volvió a sonreírle, pero con los ojos entrecerrados y las pupilas dilatadas- no te asustes... es solo que pensé en voz alta...

Por fin, en un arranque de lucidez, liberó la mano de Mü, intentando ponerse de pie.

-Milo yo... si lo necesitas yo quisiera... –Mü se sonrojó, demostrando otra vez su inocencia- yo puedo...

-No, amor mío, por ahora debes dormir –Milo lo besó lentamente – descansa, iré a ver lo de tu pequeño aprendiz. Ya se me pasará... si no, me ducharé con agua muy fría...

-Si, gracias... querido Milo, gracias –No se atrevió a llamarlo "amor", no supo muy bien por qué- estoy demasiado cansado...

Todavía no terminaba la frase y ya estaba dormido, tan profundamente que no pudo ver a Milo tocándose esa parte que permanecía despierta y amenazaba con enloquecerle, para tratar de calmar un poco el latente dolorcillo que le atenazaba.

Salió al pasillo con las bandejas en manos y las dejó en la cocina, donde Kikki daba buena cuenta de la mitad del postre de Afrodita, que, a juzgar por su expresión, estaba más que bueno. Dejó los trastos en el fregadero y salió de nuevo al pasillo para ir a la diminuta recámara de servicio al otro lado del mismo. La litera, que antes fuera la suya, y el resto del mobiliario estaban ahí, pero había tenido la precaución de sacar los condones del buró. Preparó la cama, con colchas nuevas, puso una lámpara buena, y recordó colocar jabón y otros artículos de aseo en el pequeño baño.

Aún le latía la entrepierna cuando al fin regresó a la cocina. Un gesto de ternura y afecto asomó a su rostro cansado, cuando encontró a Kikki dormido sobre la mesa. El niño lavó los trastos antes de caer rendido con las manitas aún húmedas.

Levantó al pelirrojo sin que éste se diera cuenta, y lo llevó a la cama. Lo acostó cuidadosamente, quitándole las sandalias. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía los pequeños pies hinchados, y en algunos sitios, los cordones habían cortado la joven carne. Entonces recordó que el niño había viajado mucho trayendo esa pesada maceta... y no solo eso... había estado presente casi todo el tiempo en el parto. Y había lavado los trastos sucios...

Casi lo hizo llorar. Fue por una pomada especial que tenía, para golpes y heridas, y tras lavarlos con agua tibia (lo que provocó algunos quejidos de parte del niño) masajeó con extrema delicadeza los lastimados piececitos. Los vendó. Desnudó al chiquillo y lo cubrió cariñosamente con las mantas. Apagó la lámpara.

-Eres un niño muy bueno y muy bello –susurró Milo, detenido bajo el dintel de la puerta- serás un gran caballero, mucho mejor que nosotros muchachito... descansa pequeño aprendiz...

Salió entrecerrando la puerta.

Fue a su habitación y se acostó en la orilla de la cama, sin despertar a Mü. Ni siquiera se quitó las sandalias... y se quedó dormido inmediatamente.

Una hora después, los bebés despertaban llorando como si los torturaran, pidiendo comida, atención... y un muy urgente cambio de pañal...

Milo tendría que hacer todo eso...

Un tambaleante y sonámbulo escorpión se incorporó con muchas dificultades de la cama que apenas si había alcanzado a usar...

Mü solo daba instrucciones. No podía hacer más que eso...

Y todo el santuario despertó con ellos...

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previamente me disculpo... no pude evitar pensar en esto... claro que ya hemos visto suficientes fics de este tipo... pero... oh! Por los dioses!! ¿Cómo evitarlo?**

**Espero que al menos se diviertan un poco!**

**Milo de papá????? No es tan simple como te ponen en las novelas!!! ¿un montón de sirvientes que hagan todo por ti?... que recién paridas parecen modelos maquilladas???? Ja ja ja ja (favor de leerlo en tono malévolo)**

_**EL SECRETO MILENARIO DE LOS LEMURIANOS...**_

_Y todo el santuario despertó con ellos._

Todos y cada uno de los guerreros que ahí habitaban, reaccionaron al potente grito de los mellizos. Milo se tambaleó, literalmente, hacia la cuna. Sacó al que tocó primero, que fue Agib. Con solo tenerlo en brazos toda la somnolencia desapareció como por ensalmo.

-A ver, a ver, hijo mío – murmuraba el escorpión –vamos a ver como va este asunto de los pañales...

Puso al niño en el cambiador adosado a la cuna, y se preparó para la más cruenta batalla de su honorable existencia. Sacó pañal. Toallitas húmedas ( de las que no tenía idea ni como sacarlas del empaque plástico), crema para rozaduras, talco, algodón, un par de toallas limpias, una muda de ropa, un muñeco de peluche con mordederas adosadas, y para no errarle, se sujetó el cabello a la espalda...

El niño lo miraba con incertidumbre, rodeado de todas esas cosas...

En ese momento, entraba Aldebarán sigilosamente. Kikki estaba acostado de nuevo, debido a la orden del enorme toro que le vio salir casi corriendo de su nueva recámara, con los ojos cerrados y chocando con las paredes...

-¿Alde? –Milo lo miró, impresionado -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a ayudarte amigo – El toro levantó a la niña, que dejó de llorar nada más verlo- no sé mucho sobre niños, pero algo podemos hacer juntos no?... por algo dicen que dos cabezas son mejores que una!

-Si... gracias –Mü dormitaba nuevamente sin quererlo, así que Milo agradeció el apoyo- entonces... veamos con nuestro muchacho...

Todo gesto de ternura, amor o compasión desapareció de los rostros de ambos caballeros en el preciso momento en el que el pañal era desprendido del cuerpecillo del niño. Una viscosa masa verde negruzca lo cubría casi todo, incluyendo al niño.

Milo se dobló en una arcada sin soltar al pequeño. Alde corrió cobardemente al pasillo aún llevando a la niña en brazos, que esbozó una de esas sonrisitas "reflejas" que suelen hacer las criaturas cuando son muy pequeñas...

Y el escorpión seguía teniendo arcadas vomitivas, mientras limpiaba al niño con más toallas húmedas de las que hubieran sido necesarias para dar cuenta de una docena de niños. No sabía que hacer con el pestilente pañal. Untó la pomada en las pompitas de la criatura, e intentó valientemente colocarle el pañal nuevo.

-Toma –Alde regresó a la habitación y le entregó a la niña – yo lo hago, Atenea me explicó como se hacía... más o menos...

-Gracias, valiente y osado Caballero –Milo se lucía verde. De verdad. Verde- no sé que haría sin ti...

-Vamos Milo... no pude –Alde reía, mientras colocaba a la perfección el pañal desechable- tal vez algún día pueda, pero hoy no... soy demasiado nuevo en esto... dame un mes o dos y ya verás, con duro entrenamiento y mucho esfuerzo...

-Si no es una Guerra Santa, Tauro –El color verdoso daba paso a un más saludable tono de gris- ¿Entrenamiento?, ¿Esfuerzo?... no inventes...

-Bueno, solo trataba de ser positivo – el enorme hombre terminó con el pañal, y volvió a colocarle la ropita – ah! Y no es necesario cambiarlo de ropa, no se manchó ni nada...

-Bien, cárgalo entonces para cambiar a Lati –Milo recuperó el brillante tono verde ante la sola idea del premio que seguía- y sal ahora, si quieres vivir!

Si el pañal del niño daba miedo, el de la niña lo paralizó todo... el tiempo, el espacio... las dimensiones.

Milo se tambaleó, y el color verde comenzó a tomar tonalidades aguamarina muy interesantes. Y no solo eso.

Era una niña...

¡Oh sí!

En el caso de Agib, no había nada que Milo no conociera hasta el hartazgo. Él mismo era un hombre y sabía como manipular esas cosas, aunque vinieran en tamaño mini y delicadamente sedosas. Fue horrible cambiarlo, pero al menos fue territorio conocido.

Pero Lati, valga la redundancia, era una niña!!!!!

Y la materia verde-negruzca lo embarraba todo, hasta el ombligo del que colgaba el resto del cordón umbilical protegido con una gasa.

Y las niñas, amable lector, para aquel que no lo sepa, son diferentes de los niños de allá abajo. Sip. Créalo, muy diferentes. No, por favor, no caiga en pánico. Esas diferencias, llegada cierta edad suelen ser deliciosas, e irresistibles... pero en estas edades... bueno... son lindas, pequeñitas y... atemorizantes... bueno... y con esa cosa verdosa cubriéndolo todo...

Milo no sabía ni por donde empezar. Tenía miedo de tocarla. Nop. Tenía horror. ¿Y si la lastimaba?, ¿Y si por error no la limpiaba bien y le causaba un problema?... ¿Y si...? y los "y sis" se volvieron interminables.

Al final, decidió comenzar. En un principio ni siquiera la rozaba. Se dio cuenta de que esa técnica no funcionaría, por que, bueno... si no la tocaba... ¿Cómo iba a quitarle eso?...

Tardó casi media hora solo en limpiarle todos los restos. En ese momento ambos bebés berreaban de hambre, pero simplemente era imposible para Milo apresurarse.

En cuanto acabó, entró Aldebarán, que tras los diez primeros minutos de parálisis ante la estampa de las claras diferencias entre los niños y las niñas, de los cuales podrá conocer más en algún documental de Discovery o algún otro canal de esa índole, comenzó a colocarle el pañal con habilidad. Luego la ropita.

Por fin, se encontraban ambos hombre sentados, pálidos... no.. Verdes, con los niños prendidos alegremente a las raíces, bebiendo con verdadero apetito. Una vez que acabaron, fueron colocados en posición para que eructasen. Los caballeros estaban de fotografía, con las toallitas para protegerse de cualquier regurgitación de los niños en sus musculosos y caballerescos hombros, y un niño en cada una, desparramados y durmiendo como si nada.

El Escorpión cabeceaba, para su bochorno, aún con el niño en su cuello. El pequeño soltó un eructo de borracho de cantina, acompañado de un hilo de alimento que salió con presión. Y claro que no cayó en la toallita estratégicamente ubicada, sino en el pantalón del muchacho. Justo en el cierre. Una gran mancha.

Los niños dormían. Mü dormía. Así que acostaron a los pequeños y Aldebarán salió. Solo para regresar quince minutos más tarde, cargando toda suerte de viandas llenas de comida de todas clases. Así como otros regalos que fueron llegando al Templo principal, de los soldados rasos que se sentían en la necesidad de demostrar su apoyo. En esta ocasión si llegaron mas cosas para Lati, ya que muchos, que solo habían conseguido cosas de niño, se apresuraron a las tiendas a buscar ropa y artículos para la niña.

Milo sonrió, agotado.

-Voy a darme una ducha, amigo – dijo a Aldebarán mientras se sujetaba del brazo de éste- la necesito mucho...

-Claro, yo me quedaré a cuidar de ellos. Si mi querido Mü necesita algo, aquí estaré. Tómate tu tiempo, pero no te ahogues!

-Gracias... muchas gracias –Milo agradecía de todo corazón. No se hubiera atrevido a entrar al baño y dejar a Mü solo, pues sabía que si algo se presentaba, era capaz de levantarse. Y eso sería muy malo.

Se desnudó con dificultad. En un principio pensaba meterse a la tina, pero el comentario de broma de Aldebarán le provocó nervios. Estaba tan cansado que era posible que se durmiera. No podía darse el lujo de ahogarse, al menos no por ahora.

Abrió la regadera. El agua caliente corrió por su cuerpo, por entre sus músculos entumecidos, por entre sus piernas. De pronto, y sin que se lo esperara, el recuerdo de la sensación de Mü acariciando su mejilla y su cuello volvió con tanta fuerza, que una erección lo alcanzó violentamente aunque no se sentía preparado para ella.

Lavó su pelo, tratando de ignorar sus palpitaciones.

Mientras tenía las manos en su cabello, y dejaba que el agua se llevara el shampoo, un nuevo recuerdo lo asaltó, haciéndolo gemir. Dentro de Mü, Él, dentro de Mü. Y se tuvo que sujetar de la pared. No era momento para eso, no quería dejarse llevar. ¡Por Atenea! Apenas si había dormido. Había visto a su amante parir... tenía a sus hijos en la habitación. Y sin embargo ahí estaban los latidos.

Otra vez, otro recuerdo. Esta vez la boca de Mü, los ojos cerrados del lemuriano y sus gemidos, mientras él empujaba y lo besaba al mismo tiempo...

Ya no pudo contenerlo más.

Ni el alquimista ni nadie lo sabían. Absolutamente nadie. Pero desde esa sonada noche, desde el preciso instante en que estuvo sobre el fuerte y flexible (_flexible... ¡Vaya que era flexible, como el tallo de una espiga, que se ajustaba a él como si siempre hubieran sido uno_) cuerpo del lemuriano, ya no hubo nadie más, nunca. Vamos, por muy bello que fuera el ejemplar en cuestión, ya nada existía. Solo Mü ocupaba sus pensamientos. Y había vivido de recuerdos esos seis meses. Y para alguien como el Escorpión, que gozaba del sexo casual casi a diario, equivalía a dejar de comer... era un hombre hambriento...

Y las caricias que le regalara el alquimista rato antes, despertaron el apetito voraz del griego. Ya no pudo más. Llevó la mano a su miembro que literalmente le dolía. En el momento en que cerró la diestra en torno a su "amigo" las cosas se sucedieron demasiado rápido. Arriba, abajo... el jabón y la espuma hacían resbalar su mano, mientras jadeaba y se sujetaba de la pared con la otra...

Arriba, abajo nuevamente, un par de veces más... apretó un poco su agarre, lo que lo hizo rememorar el cuerpo apretado del alquimista... novato... novato... estrecho, caliente y ardiente novato... su primera vez... la del alquimista, y la suya propia, la primera vez que hacía el amor de verdad... otro largo gemido, y un cálido chorro saltó a la pared, dejándolo exhausto. Era una cantidad abundante de semen, lo que le hizo caer en la cuenta de que ni siquiera se había... saludado... en un par de semanas... inaudito.

Respirando agitado, pero relajado al fin liberada la presión, hizo correr el agua por sobre el muro manchado, y sobre su piel. Lavó a la perfección todas las huellas. Y terminó su baño.

Salió desnudo del mismo. Nunca se acordó de meter ropa.

Aldebarán le dirigió una mirada cariñosa. A éste caballero le encantaban las mujeres. Le fascinaban. Su amigo desnudo era solo eso... su _amigo_ desnudo. Nada que él no tuviera en cantidades exorbitantes. Mas o menos de a medio metro uno, unos 300 gramos cada uno los otros, todo acorde a su inmensa persona... pobre de la chica que estuviese con él... a menos que fuera experta en yoga, shiatsu, feng-shui, origami y cualquier otra cosa que la ayudara...

Así que se calzó el pantalón de un pijama, y dejó de lado la camisa. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para ponerse ropa interior.

-Duérmete –el Toro se encontraba a su lado, obligándolo a acostarse- yo cuidaré de tu familia. Descansa. Si Mü necesita algo, yo me haré cargo.

-¿Pero tú no estás cansado?

-No tanto como tú, insecto. Yo si dormí un poco después del alumbramiento. Me siento bien. No te preocupes y duerme.

Milo ya estaba en la cama, cubierto con las cobijas, y temeroso de lastimar al alquimista con alguno de sus movimientos.

Alde comenzó a cantar. Una canción de cuna, en portugués. ¡Ah, que melodiosa lengua!... y la voz de Aldebarán era tan acariciante, tan dulce... no entendía media palabra, pero la tonadilla era adormecedora.

Ya no escuchó nada más.

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Tres horas más tarde despertaba a duras penas, al oír el llanto de sus hijos, que clamaban nuevamente por alimento. Pero apenas se despertara, dejó de oír uno de los llantos. Se incorporó salvajemente, asustado.

-Tranquilo, querido Milo –Mü, semisentado, tenía a la niña en el hueco de su brazo derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo la alimentaba con la benéfica planta – Alde me sentó. Estoy dándole de comer a mi hija...

-¿Estás bien? –Milo aún estaba asustado- ¿Te duele algo?

-No, nada. Estoy más que bien – Mü besó la regordeta mejilla a su alcance- necesitaba cargarlos, ¿me comprendes?... apenas si los he tenido un momento conmigo...

-Oh... entiendo –Milo se levantó del todo. Aldebarán alimentaba al niño con una bobalicona sonrisa de manso y enorme toro en el rostro- perdona, debí dártelos a cargar antes. Solo que no... no quería que te hicieras daño.

-No es culpa tuya –Mü lo miró, buscando sus ojos entristecidos- ¡Por favor! Yo mismo no podía ni mantenerme despierto, pero ahora estoy mucho mejor. Y en estos momentos, el dolor ha disminuido tal y como debe de ser. Lo apropiado será que pueda ponerme en pie con ayuda a partir de mañana al atardecer. Y al paso que voy, así será.

-No –Milo le miró con el ceño fruncido, molesto- yo preferiría que no lo hicieras. Si necesitas algo yo lo haré. No te arriesgarás a nada, no te lastimarás

- Milo, calma, solo dí a luz, no estoy enfermo –Mü trataba de calmarlo con sus palabras- estaré muy...

-No. Yo estuve ahí. Vi como diste a luz, no quieras hacerme tonto – algo en su rostro cambió de molestia, a verdadero terror- no. No te levantarás, no me harás ese daño... tengo miedo, Mü... por favor

Ahora suplicaba con los ojos anegados. De verdad temía por su amante. De verdad estaba asustado.

-Tienes razón –Mü asintió, solemne- debo cuidarme más. Fue un parto complicado. Tienes razón. Dejaré que cuides de mí hasta que mi cuerpo se haya recuperado un poco más. No tiene caso arriesgarme tontamente...

-Gracias –Milo dejó el gesto de pánico

-Bien dicho –Alde, por fin opinaba, conmovido por la sinceridad del insecto- no debes moverte querido amigo. Aquí tienes montones de ayuda, y un grupo de caballeros dorados desesperados por hacer cualquier cosa que les facilite la vida. No. No debes moverte. Debes dedicarte a sanar. Milo te cuidará a la perfección. Y nosotros estaremos aquí para apoyarlo en todo!

En esta ocasión, los bebés permanecieron despiertos un rato, tal parecía que se daban cuenta de que su padre se sentía mejor, y quería estar con ellos, por que esperaron pacientemente, sin llorar, a que él los cargara, los besara, los revisara de arriba a abajo...

Alde los dejó solos.

Milo colocó a los niños en la cama, muy cerca de Mü, a quien ayudó a cambiar de posición, para que los tocara y acariciara a su gusto. Por fin, media hora después, cayeron rendidos. Hubo otro cambio de pañal, esta vez sin sorpresas. Solo estaban mojados. Pero eso no era inconveniente para Milo, quien se tomó la molestia de cambiarlos en la cama, para que Mü los viera desnuditos. El alquimista los tocó, a ambos, sin miedo, él no le temía a la niña... Orgulloso. Dijo una rara plegaria en su lengua nativa, de la que Milo solo captó un par de palabras...

"Benditos" ... "progenie"...

Lo demás era fácil de imaginar.

Ya dormidos, los acostaron en su cuna. Milo se acomodó junto a Mü, quien había quedado de frente a él, y dándole la espalda a la cuna, debido al acomodo de antes, para estar con los niños.

Así que el griego aprovechó la oportunidad para acariciarlo. Delinear con la punta de los dedos el delicado rostro del lemuriano, sus ojos, sus labios... con la yema del índice recorrió las espesas pestañas. Los fuertes brazos, el costado libre, la cadera. No se atrevía a nada más, por que la herida se encontraba ahí, abierta y latente. Amenazante.

Solo quería recordarle cuanto lo amaba.

En una pareja, el contacto físico es elemental. No solo sexual, sino toda clase de contacto. Una de las partes mas bellas de una unión estable, es la simplicidad de las caricias la naturalidad del encuentro de la piel, lo hermoso que es poder tocar libremente a la persona que amas, en el cabello, en el rostro, en las manos... en donde sea. Al pasar uno junto a otro cuando van a distintos lados de la misma casa. El simple toque ocasional de los cuerpos al tomar algo, al compartir algo...

Y eso era algo que ellos no habían tenido y que necesitaban. Lo necesitaban muchísimo. Milo más que nadie.

De nuevo cedieron al sueño. Tomados de la mano.

W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W 

Mü caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación, tratando de dormir a Lati, mientras Milo lo hacía en el pasillo, con Agib. Llevaban tres maravillosas semanas haciendo el papel de padres, y no había dormido más que unos dos días en total, eso, sumando las horas aisladas...

Habían llegado a un punto en el que ya no sentían el agotamiento. Era tan parte de ellos, que el asunto era que ya no recordaban lo que era dormir de un tirón toda la noche. Es más... los entrenamientos de Milo (ya que para el lemuriano estaban estrictamente prohibidos hasta que pasara la recuperación) se tornaron cada vez mas salvajes. Era como si todo el cansancio reunido con su propia energía guardada y concentrada, saliera a chorros y con la presión de un géiser...

Los combates con él ya no tenían tintes amistosos...

Los demás caballeros reían al verlo. Muchas veces peleaba con los ojos cerrados. A veces roncaba cuando se quedaba parado e inmóvil un ratito. Pero cuando luchaba, aunque fuese sonámbulamente, era un peligro.

-Milo –la voz lejana del lemuriano lo hizo despertar – te quedaste dormido de nuevo

-¿Eh?- el muchacho abrió los ojos, y encontró a Mü muy cerca de él, y se encontró a sí mismo, recargado en el muro, roncando bajito con el niño, también dormido, en su pecho- Oh... otra vez... no me dí cuenta

-Vamos, dámelo – Mü tomó cuidadosamente al pequeño, cuyo cuerpecito acomodó delicadamente en su hombro- voy a acostarlo, y creo que deberías hacer lo mismo

-¿Eh? –Milo dormía nuevamente- ah, si. Me recostaré un rato.

No supo cuanto había pasado, quizás un minuto o tal vez un par de horas... pero de pronto sintió un cuerpo cálido apretándose contra él, amoldándose a la perfección a su espalda y a sus piernas. Despertó por completo pero no se movió. Puso total atención al cuerpo tras el suyo... una mano le rodeó la cintura, y reconoció esa mano. El alquimista lo abrazaba. Pero había algo nuevo en ese abrazo. Las caderas del muchacho se movían levemente, lo que le hizo percatarse de algo nuevo...

Mü estaba excitado. Podía sentir la dureza de su miembro a través de la delgada tela de sus ropas restregándose contra su espalda y más abajo. La mano subió por su pecho unos instantes con una caricia que parecía cargada de ganas.

-Estas despierto, ¿Verdad? –la voz del lemuriano lo sacó de su concentración- espero que no te enojes por esto...

-¿Enojarme? –susurró Milo- ¿Y por que?... ¿Por qué me estás abrazando, lo cual hace mucho que vengo deseando, o por que te restriegas cachondamente contra mi trasero, lo cual me provoca un poco de nervios?

-¡Ah Milo! –rió por lo bajo el alquimista- Olvidaba como eres... ¿De verdad querías que te abrazara?

-Mucho –Milo se separó lo suficiente solo para girar y tenerlo de frente. Se pegó completamente a él, con los rostros apenas separados unos centímetros- ¿No te hace daño esto? –tocó con levedad el vientre, que al fin había cicatrizado pero aún punzaba, del lemuriano- ¿No te lastimo?

-Para nada –Mü recibió la caricia con los ojos cerrados- es agradable, en verdad

-Oye, Mü, quisiera preguntarte algo... pero espero que no te... ¿Puedo?

-¡Claro! –Abrió los ojos jade para mirarlo con alegría

-Me gustaría... Me gustaría saber –Mlo se ruborizó, cosa rarísima en él- cuando... ¿Cuánto tiempo hay que dejar antes de..? ¿Antes de...?

-¿Antes de que? –Aunque Mü en realidad sabía a lo que se refería, pero quería escucharlo

-Tu sabes... –mas rubor

-Nop... no lo sé –Le guiñó un ojo- no leo la mente, ¿Sabes?

-Malvado alquimista – murmuró el griego, entendiendo el asunto- solo quieres oírmelo decir, ¿Verdad?

-¡¿Yo?!- con fingida indignación Mü trató de apartarse- ¿Yo?

Iba a levantarse, de mentirillas claro, pero no pudo.

Milo le tomó de la mano y lo haló hacia sí. De algún modo se las ingenió para colocarlo encima suyo. De pronto Mü se encontró casi a horcajadas sobre el peliazul, con la cintura atrapada por un musculoso brazo y siendo jalado por el cuello por otra poderosa mano. Milo levantó un poco la cabeza para alcanzar más rápidamente sus labios.

Lo besó con la boca abierta, con la lengua, con el cuerpo.

Mü gemía contra su voluntad.

De pronto, el griego hizo un movimiento que le sacó de balance. Abandonó su boca para besar sus mejillas, sus ojos cerrados, la barbilla, el cuello. Acarició lentamente sus piernas, y, hábilmente, le sacó la camisa.

-Milo ¡No! –aún no se sentía cómodo con su cuerpo, en su estómago aún se notaban las líneas violáceas de las cicatrices- Espera... yo..

Pero Milo no le hizo caso. Simplemente se arrancó la propia camisa, y lo obligó a recostarse sobre él. Acarició la suave piel de la espalda, y el lacio y sedoso cabello lila...

- No haré nada –dijo Milo a su oído- solo quería sentirte un poco... además, eres tan hermoso... solo quiero verte... solo eso...

- Ah, Milo... por favor... no estoy listo –Se dejó acariciar, pero temblaba, tenía la camisa apretada en su puño, y los ojos cargados de desesperación- Déjame vestirme de nuevo.

-Esta bien, perdona –Milo lo soltó y lo colocó en la cama con un solo movimiento, que impresionó al otro- no quiero molestarte. Solo quería sentirte un poco.

-Pero aun es pronto –Mü se metió la camisa, con un dejo de preocupación en el rostro- aún es demasiado pronto. No estoy preparado para... bueno... tu comprendes que tras un alumbramiento el cuerpo necesita reponerse...

-No iba a hacerte "eso" –señaló Milo, ya sin inflexiones ni en la voz, ni en el cansado rostro- solo quería tenerte cerca. Deja de pensar que voy a violarte cada que te toco. Y además, tu cicatriz no me asquea ni por asomo. Al contrario, tal vez solo me preocupe lastimarte por que sé que esta muy fresca aún, pero no me parece fea ni desagradable. Ya me estás cansando con esa cantaleta...

Milo se refería a las múltiples ocasiones en que Mü lo rechazó. Desde el parto, al primer baño que tomó el pelilia fue orquestado por los otros dos lemurianos del santuario. No importó cuanto suplicó Milo para quedarse con él, ni cuan asustado estuvo por su estado hasta que le dejaron entrar de nuevo a la habitación.

Cada vez que Mü quiso ir al baño, era acompañado exclusivamente por Kikki, hasta el momento en que pudo hacerlo solo. Cada cambio de ropa del alquimista era una batalla para dejarlo fuera hasta de su propio templo.

Total, que el lemuriano no quería que lo viera. Aún le avergonzaba que hubiese asistido al parto.

-Sí, bueno – Mü trató de restarle importancia al asunto, y siguió los pasos del griego hacia la cocina- no es para tanto... además, bueno...

-Mü –lo calló Milo de repente, con una dura expresión- No sé a que estas jugando. Te amo. Te lo he dicho con toda el alma. Me has alejado de casi todo lo que se refiere a tus cuidados. Lo acepté para no herirte, pero me cuesta mucho que me desplaces. No se que te molesta, si que te vea desnudo, o que vea tu herida...

-No me siento cómodo desnudo... no contigo –Mü se sentó a la mesa, mientras el otro se paralizaba- no todavía...

-¿Por qué?

-No sé. –Los lacios cabellos lilas cayeron como una cortina sobre su hombro, cuando se agachó para evitar los ojos de Milo- tú te comportas como si nada. No te importa que yo te vea cuando sales del baño, sin nada encima más que tu cabello. Te comportas como si conocieras todo de mí, y en realidad...

-¿Conocer todo de ti, en que aspecto? – Milo lo interrumpió sin pensar- ¿en que forma?

- ¿Conoces mi cuerpo, Milo? –Mü le miró a los ojos, desafiante- ¿Conoces mis pensamientos?... solo piensas... solo piensas en sexo... sé que te masturbas en el baño, ¡Por Atenea!, te masturbas en el baño junto a mis hijos!. Sé que estás esperando a que pase la recuperación para...

-Perdona, pero si mal no recuerdo, el que hoy comenzó todo, fuiste tú – EL peliazul lucía muy molesto, enojado en verdad- tú te me restregaste, tú me abrazaste, y tú eras el que lo tenía duro, no yo – lo señaló, furioso, Mü se ruborizó como la grana- cada vez que yo he hecho algo desde que nacieron los niños, ha sido por que tú has comenzado... ¿recuerdas?, ¿Las caricias en mi cuello?, ¿Los besos antes de ir a bañarte?... ¿Cuándo me despertaste por que me tocabas de un modo muy... impropio?

De pronto Mü cayó en la cuenta... Milo tenía razón. Las veces que el griego se le había acercado, era para darle amor, hasta los besos más profundos carecían del fuego que se esperaría para un acto mas íntimo, solo llevaban amor, amor, y mas amor. Las caricias eran cuidadosas, delicadas, en su rostro, sus manos, su espalda... hasta sus pies. No podía quejarse de avances de Milo, ¡Por que no los había!

Y sin embargo él sí que lo deseaba. Y lo había demostrado, para luego sentirse terriblemente culpable por ello. Durante ese tiempo, Mü se había puesto más hermoso, si cabe. Curiosamente, tras dar a luz, adquirió un aire de masculinidad, de poder, que antes no tenía. Al menos no así. Una vez perdida la parte reproductora "femenina" que cargaba en su interior solo quedó el hombre.

Pero él permanecía solo. Encerrado. Molesto. Enfadado con sus propios sentimientos, enfadado con su cuerpo. Y la cicatriz aún punzaba, lo que le enfadaba más, por que le recordaba que aún no tenía autorizado descargar sus ímpetus.

Molesto por que se levantaba cada mañana con una erección que dolía, e incluso una ocasión, con las sábanas mojadas a causa de sus ardientes sueños con Milo ( A lo cual, el escorpión no hizo comentario alguno, sino que, de un modo completamente caballeroso, se limitó a cambiar la ropa de cama, y a dedicarse a los niños mientras él se lavaba). Por que el solo ver al escorpión le provocaba un golpe de sangre en la entrepierna y un hormigueo de deseo en el vientre...

Y por que ahora que se sabía hombre, y solo hombre, no estaba seguro de que lo que sentía fuese correcto. Antes tenía la excusa, tonta pero real, de ser un lemuriano. Uno en edad reproductiva con todos sus aditamentos maduros y en su lugar esperando ser usados. Necesitando ser usados.

Ahora...

Bueno, ahora ya no...

Y Milo se pavoneaba por ahí, desnudo, con toda su belleza ante sus ojos hambrientos, incapaz de comprenderlo. Y todas las cosas de las que le acusaba eran sus propios pecados...

De pronto Milo habló, lo miraba, pero en sus ojos había algo nuevo, tristeza, desilusión...

- Dices que no te conozco. Tienes razón –Los ojos se le cristalizaron, pero no llegaron a soltar una lágrima- no te conozco. Solo una vez te he tenido entre mis brazos. Solo una vez he podido tocar toda tu piel. Sí, tienes razón. El hecho de que en esa única ocasión me haya aprendido de memoria donde tienes lunares y cicatrices de batalla no significa que te conozca. El hecho de que haya besado cada centímetro de tu piel, no significa que sepa que tienes las manos frías y los pies ¡Helados!, no, no implica que sepa el tamaño justo de tu... tu... ¿Qué palabra puedo usar para no ofender tu delicada sensibilidad?... ¿"Amigo" quizás?... por que incluso en este momento, puedes darme un pedazo de papel y puedo dibujártelo con detalles, y puedes llevártelo a la habitación y hacer las comparaciones pertinentes...

-Milo... –Mü sentía deseos de gritar

-Sí, nada tiene que ver que haya besado a tu "amigo", que lo haya lamido hasta hacerte gritar, que recuerde un par de pequeños detalles que en verdad te hicieron gemir. No, no te conozco, aunque sé que duermes más del lado derecho que en ninguna otra posición. Que roncas como ahogándote cuando estás muy cansado, y que hablas dormido, discutes dormido, más bien. Que te gusta ese platillo que prepara Shaka y que ni siquiera puedo pronunciar, pero sé que pica. Que amas los dulces, y que tratas de ocultarlo, así que solo los comes cuando nadie te ve.

No. No te conozco. No tengo idea de cómo sufres con la idea de entregar a nuestros hijos. De que lloras en silencio cada vez que los arrullo y crees que no lo noto. Que sé que toda esa pataleta de que no me acerque, es solo por que no quieres reconocer que me duele lo mismo que a ti... que los amo lo mismo que tú... y que también tengo miedo...

-Milo, perdóname... yo –se levantó, para intentar abrazarlo, pero el griego se lo impidió, alejándose de él.

-Si te dejo que me veas sin ropa, es solo por que te tenía confianza Mü –Milo se alejó lo suficiente para seguirlo viendo, sin riesgo a que lo interceptara- no quería seducirte, por que sé que no es posible hasta dentro de un buen rato. Yo consideraba tus avances como algo natural. Creí que te hacía falta... no sé... dominarme más o algo... no sé...

-¿Eh? –y que razón tenía el griego. Mü no pudo más que reconocer que deseaba tener el control- ¿Cómo...?

-Has pasado por mucho, y esto de embarazarte debió ser muy duro para tu masculinidad, por que eres un hombre al fin de cuentas – Milo adoptó una pose muy característica de él, cuando portaba su armadura- creí que necesitabas ser tú quien tuviera el control. De hecho creí que lo ideal iba a ser...

De pronto, calló. No había pasado nada, pero de pronto no pudo continuar. Lo que iba a decir era demasiado humillante. Demasiado íntimo.

-¿Milo? –Mü pudo aproximársele, y le tomó las manos con las suyas- continúa, por favor...

-No. No hay nada más que decir. –EL griego levantó la vista, y le esbozó una sonrisa que dolió más por su frialdad- vamos a dormir un rato. No tardan en despertar, y quisiera poder estar un poco más alerta mañana en el entrenamiento...

-Milo de escorpio –Mü lo detuvo rodeándole la cintura, mas no pudo pegarse a él, por que de algún modo, Milo lo mantenía a distancia- ¿Qué es eso que creías ideal para mí?

-Voy a dormir – se liberó, y se marchó, dejando al alquimista solo con sus nuevas preocupaciones

Cuando llegó a la recámara, Milo fingía que dormía lo bastante convincente como para dejarlo en paz. Llamó a Kikki con la mente, y sacaron a los gemelos antes de que lloraran, para que lo dejaran descansar un rato más.

Pronto, esa misma mañana, llegaron Algunos de sus amigos, que se hicieron cargo un buen rato de los pequeños. Milo seguía durmiendo. Demasiado agotado, física y emocionalmente.

A mediodía se levantó.

Mü permanecía sentado en el cómodo sillón, solo. Los niños estaban en el templo de Camus, volviendo locos a todos. Milo apenas si lo miró. Sacó una túnica limpia y unos pantalones que no combinaban en nada, y al parecer, algo de ropa interior, que envolvió con lo demás. A diferencia de lo que normalmente hacía, no se quitó una sola prenda. Entró al sanitario y cerró la puerta tras él. Con seguro.

Mü se puso de pie para seguirlo. Cuando llevó la mano a la manija, se asustó de encontrarla cerrada. Tocó, pero nadie respondió. Lo llamó un par de veces, a lo que solo recibió un fastidiado "ya voy".

Volvió a su puesto en el sillón.

Esperaba verlo salir como siempre, sin nada mas que el adorno de su piel blanca, y el pelo escurriendo agua por doquier. Necesitaba verlo salir así. Se había acostumbrado... no... se había hecho adicto a verlo así.

Milo tardó bastante más de lo usual en salir.

Cuando lo hizo, había secado bien su pelo con una toalla, y lo había peinado descuidadamente. Iba vestido por completo de la cintura para abajo, y se colocaba adecuadamente la túnica.

Solo un trozo de su tórax y su marcado vientre quedaban a la vista.

-¿Por qué cerraste? –Mü se levantó de nuevo, para evitar que se atara los lazos de la prenda- quería entrar contigo...

-Me dí cuenta –el griego se alejó dos pasos- pero quise evitarte la mortificación posterior que siempre te invade cuando se refiere a algo hecho conmigo...

-No digas eso – los cabellos lilas iban atados en una trenza, que tocó su mano al moverse- ya no va a pasar eso... ya no...

-Bien dicho –Milo le dio la espalda- ya no. ¿Dónde están los mellizos?

- En casa de Camus –la voz del alquimista fue un susurro- Milo, por favor perdóname. Tienes toda la razón en todo lo que me dijiste. Yo estaba en un grave error, y quiero corregirlo. Perdóname.

-Estás perdonado – pero el peliazul se dirigió a la puerta- tranquilo. Iré por mis hijos, ya deben tener hambre...

Esa noche, y para gran consternación de Mü, Milo mandó a Kikki a dormir con él, y se mudó a la habitación pequeña. Cada que lloraban los bebés, corría a cuidar de ellos, los alimentaba, los cambiaba, los arrullaba. Pero luego se marchaba de nuevo. No le dirigió ni una mirada, ni una caricia. Nada.

Mü tuvo que aceptar que le había roto el corazón.

Simple y llanamente, había llegado al fondo mismo de los sentimientos del escorpión, y los había pisoteado.

Él, con sus arranques arianos de pasión, había creado ilusiones en su compañero. Milo le entregó todo, su corazón, su confianza. Y, por un breve tiempo, había querido entregarle su cuerpo, el último bastión que le quedaba.

¡Oh, sí!

Claro que Mü lo sabía... ¡Claro que lo sabía!

Sabía a lo que se había referido el escorpión aquella madrugada. Lo ideal para él. No para Milo que resultaría bastante afectado, sino para él.

Había percibido los pensamientos inconexos del griego. Las imágenes veladas. Lo entendió todo días antes de la gran discusión. Incluso había captado una brevísima pero clara idea en el momento mismo en que Milo calló aquella ocasión.

Milo jamás había sido tomado. Así de simple.

Era un ser sensual, dedicado al cuerpo y los sentidos. Pero era él quien tomaba de su amante, quien poseía, quien arrebataba. Fuera hombre o mujer, él tomaba, él estaba, por decirlo de algún modo, encima. Siempre.

Por eso todos en el Santuario decían que, el día que se entregase, sería por que estaba enamorado. Real, completa y verdaderamente enamorado.

Nadie creía que lo hiciera jamás.

Pero ese Escorpión quiso, por poco tiempo, hacerlo. Quiso entregarse. Quiso ofrecerle a Mü una prueba de la virilidad que el lemuriano sentía perdida. Obviamente estaba avergonzado ahora por su debilidad, pero lo había deseado con fuerza. Incluso había investigado respecto al dolor y todo eso... nervioso, ideaba el lugar perfecto...

Luego discutieron.

Ya no lo deseaba más. Y Mü lo sabía también.

Ahora, si quería recuperarlo tendría que reconquistarlo de algún modo...

W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W

-¿Estás seguro, Milo? –Camus clavó en él sus ojos turquesas- pienso que deberías darte otra oportunidad.

-Estoy seguro, he cometido muchos errores, pero esperar que el carnero me amara después de toda esta odisea fue la mayor estupidez de todas. Estoy loco por él –Milo se inclinó un poco, Camus le rodeó los hombros con un frío brazo- tan loco, que si me toca, me derrito. No quiero que me toque. No quiero que me vea... no quiero...

-Está asustado, no debes dejar todo de lado por que pelearon una vez

-¿Te das cuenta de que odiaba que me aliviara en el baño? –Milo lo miró por enésima vez, con los ojos llenos de desesperación- ¿Cuándo él me provocaba, le asqueaba mi respuesta?

-No lo asqueaba, no exageres –Camus trató de calmarlo, acariciando su mejilla- creo que temía lo que le esperaba cuando ya no fueses al baño...

-Lo asqueaba. Mi cuerpo. Yo. Lo asqueo- Milo se levantó para caminar en cortos círculos- ¿por qué tenía que mencionar eso, precisamente?

-Basta, Milo –Camus se levantó tras él, y lo agarró con fuerza para pegarlo a sí- Basta. Lo que haya sido, estoy seguro que solo fue producto de los temores del joven Aries. Acaba de tener hijos. Estuvo embarazado y todos lo supimos. Ni siquiera tuvo la privacidad a la que ese pueblo está acostumbrado, sino que todos estuvimos ahí. Lo tratamos como a una delicada flor, cuando era un hombre con una gran carga. Es lógico que todo le cause incomodidad por ahora.

-Sí. Gracias. Pero de todas maneras, ya no voy a... –Quiso decir, tocarlo, pero la palabra no llegó a sus labios- ya no voy a soñar más... además, está el asunto de mis hijos. Ya están buscando quien los críe. Quieren llevárselos pronto. No sé como voy a poder con eso.

-Atenea ya les dijo que no los sacará de sus vidas. Los cuidarán cerca del Santuario. Y ustedes podrán verlos a diario –Camus lo soltó para sentarse de nuevo en el dorado césped- no perderán a sus hijos, Milo, solo que tendrán una madre... mujer... eso será bueno para todos...

-Ya tienen más de un mes. Kikki no deja de repetir que es inaudito que nos los dejasen hasta ahora –Milo sonrió- No quiero que se los lleven.

-¿Qué harás?

-No lo sé. No echaré a Mü. Pero supongo que no se quedará. Si ya no están los bebés. –ambos se miraron significativamente- ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

-Claro –Camus le dedicó una sonrisa luminosa

-Si no se marcha ese mismo día, creo que voy a terminar violándolo...

-¡¡¡¡¡Milo!!!!!

Y sus carcajadas resonaron por todo el valle...

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Mü salía de la ducha solo con la toalla arrollada a la cintura. Ya habían pasado casi los dos meses y la marca en cruz de la enorme cicatriz había desaparecido por completo. No quedaba más huella en él, que los recuerdos. Milo se encontraba recostado, leyendo una tira cómica. Lo miró de soslayo.

-Milo, ya eligieron a la mujer que los cuidará –el alquimista se paró junto a la cama, a su lado- es una maravillosa persona

-Lo sé –Milo bajó la revista, y lo miró sin verlo de verdad- ya la conocí. Supe lo de su hijo.

-¿En verdad? –aunque poco le asombraba, cuando Milo ya no le compartía gran cosa- que bien. Temía que no la aprobaras. Aunque es una criatura sumamente dulce, y llena de instinto maternal...

-¿Cuenta mi opinión? –dijo sarcásticamente, poniéndose de pie- Que halago...

-Claro que cuenta –contestó el alquimista, sereno- y si tu no la quisieras, por el motivo que fuera, yo tampoco la aceptaría. Es un hecho.

Estaban muy cerca. A propósito, el lemuriano no se había movido, con tal de lograr que quedaran así. Milo llevaba la camisa abierta. Mü no llevaba nada.

-Últimamente te estás poniendo exhibicionista –Comentó el griego, sin malicia- es por que ya no tienes marcas ¿verdad?

-No. Es por que quiero que me veas –Mü se acercó más, deseando besar sus labios, el gesto extrañado del griego se lo impidió- ¡Es cierto!

-Gracias, creo –Milo temblaba por dentro, y un gran latido cimbraba su entrepierna, pero se contuvo como los héroes- vístete. Puede entrar Kikki. Ah. Perdona. Olvidé que el niño te ha visto desnudo incontables veces.

-¿Y tu no quieres? –trató de ignorar el desprecio, y arremetió de nuevo- ¿Tu no quieres verme así?

-¿Para qué? –y esta vez no actuaba, el escorpión estaba siendo sincero- ¿Para que, dime?... para que te sientas culpable... no gracias. Para que luego te dobles de asco por que yo...

-¿Por qué tú que? – Mü se aproximó y le tomó el rostro entre las manos, cerca, muy cerca, sus pelvis separadas apenas por un par de centímetros- ¿Por qué ibas a darme asco, Milo?...

-Olvídalo.

-No. ¿Qué fue lo que dije que te hizo tanto daño? –Mü intentaba ubicar las palabras exactas- por favor, apelo a tu honor de Caballero, y te suplico que me lo digas...

-Ahh...- un largo suspiro. El peliazul se armó de valor. Era mejor terminar con la farsa- me confesaste lo que sentías por que yo me... ¡No se ni que expresión usar!... Mü... yo... yo también me sentí mal por... aliviarme a mi mismo (por fin le entendió el lemuriano, y palideció de tristeza). Nunca menosprecié la situación. Nunca quise ofenderte. Es solo... que... fueron muchos meses solo. Totalmente solo. Y cuando tú hacías esas cosas que me encendían, por más que intentara no podía aguantarlo. Y por nada del mundo te hubiera lastimado o agotado. No me imagino cuan repugnante fue...

-¡Milo, Milo! – Mü intento de nuevo abrazarlo, otra vez sin éxito- ¿Eso te ha estado molestando hasta ahora?

-No molestando. Me siento culpable –el griego se encaminó a la puerta- ahora ya lo sabes. Estamos en paz, creo, ya sabes que no me siento orgulloso, y ya me disculpé.

-Me enojaba, por que yo necesitaba hacerlo también, y no podía –Mü lo detuvo con sus palabras- estaba celoso de tu mano, de la pared, del agua... de todo lo que te tocaba. Y estaba furioso contigo por ser tan dulce y echar abajo todas mis preconcebidas ideas sobre ti. Por que somos hombres y... yo soy... ya solo soy...

-¿De que hablas? –Milo giró para encararlo

-Que yo también quería... yo quería ser tu mano –Mü le dedicó unos ojos que mataban- y me daba coraje que tuvieras tanto miedo que no me lo hacías a mí. Y luego me sentía ridículamente culpable por todo... y luego me sentía culpable por sentirme culpable... una estupidez...

-No te entiendo nada. –el Escorpión se sentó, impresionado, sin dejar de verlo

-Lo entenderás, si me dejas acercarme lo suficiente como para... –el alquimista lo pensó bien, y continuó- como para que me beses... hace semanas que no puedo ni rozarte. ¿Solo un beso?...

Ya se encontraba demasiado cerca. Se arrodilló frente al sentado Milo, y le ofreció sus labios entreabiertos. Las manos tibias del alquimista volaron rápidamente a la poca piel desnuda que tenía a su alcance. Milo titubeaba.

Pero tenía que ser Milo quien diera el paso.

Milo cerró los ojos. No se atrevía a hacerlo...

**CONTINUARA**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de Masami Kurumada... **

**Previamente me disculpo... no pude evitar pensar en esto... claro que ya hemos visto suficientes fics de este tipo... pero... oh! Por los dioses!! ¿Cómo evitarlo?**

**Espero que al menos se diviertan un poco!**

_**EL SECRETO MILENARIO DE LOS LEMURIANOS...**_

Así los encontró el pequeño aprendiz de alquimista. Milo sentado en la cama, con los ojos llenos de tristeza, y su maestro de rodillas frente a él, con las manos en el pecho del escorpión, y las pupilas bailando de anhelo.

Las bocas de ambos estaban a pocos centímetros.

- ¡Kikki! – dijo Mü, casi enojado- ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Perdón! –Kikki cayó al suelo, aterrorizado- ¡Perdón!... solo venía a ver si necesitaba algo, maestro

-¿Y por que entras así, sin tocar? –Mü se incorporaba, mas que molesto por que estuvieron a punto de... nada- ¿No entiendes que...?

-Deja de regañar al chico – La expresión de Milo iba cargada de reproche, se levantó de inmediato y se encaminó hacia el niño postrado- no ha hecho más que ayudarnos. Ni siquiera descansa bien, el pobre, y solo es una criatura aún.

-Yo... –Mü se sintió avergonzado. Era verdad

- Levántate amiguito – Milo lo tomó de la cintura y lo puso de pie junto a él, rodeándolo con un brazo- no te preocupes. No hiciste nada malo. Y no necesitamos nada por ahora.

-Gracias Señor Milo – el niño nuevamente lo miraba con esa expresión arrobada en el pequeño rostro- me voy de inmediato

-¿Ya comiste? –Milo se preocupaba mucho por él desde el asunto de las sandalias- Es tarde, ¿te alimentó alguno de los otros?

-No señor, comeré ahora

-Ven, hijo, prepararé algo y si quieres, puedes ayudarme a poner la mesa- el escorpión señaló la puerta, ignorando al alquimista- No debes mal pasarte tanto. Estás en desarrollo chico...

-Sí, sí! –Kikki asintió, y salió corriendo a la cocina a poner los cubiertos. Muy contento por el enorme cariño que el griego le demostraba todos los días, todo el tiempo- ¡Lo esperaré en la cocina, señor Milo!

-No quise enojarme así –Mü seguía avergonzado. Solía tratar con mucho afecto al niño, y era un excelente maestro, por eso, su arranque fue aún más desagradable- solo que me frustró no poder...

-No iba a pasar nada, alquimista –Milo caminó los pocos pasos que les separaban, y se inclinó a su costado, para recoger la toalla, que había caído al piso- no estoy listo para que pase nada. No estoy seguro de quererlo.

Con gentileza, y esa caballerosidad de la que Milo estaba haciendo gala desde que todo comenzó, extendió la toalla y la anudó lentamente a la cintura del lemuriano. Fue un gesto amable. Cuando lo hacía, por una milésima de segundo sus dedos rozaron la piel fresca y aún levemente húmeda por la ducha del lemuriano. Muy cerca, demasiado cerca del sur. Mü suspiró. Milo se quedó una micra de segundo más de lo necesario contemplándolo antes de cubrirlo por completo con la tela.

-Si yo te lo pidiera, si te lo suplicara –Mü elevó la diestra, y rodeó el cuello del escorpión, para obligarlo a mantenerse cerca- ¿Me tocarías?

- Sí – exhaló apenas Milo – sí... lo haría... pero ahora no puedes pedirlo

- ¿Por qué no?

-Por que el pequeño me espera para comer, y tengo que irme

Sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta, Milo mismo se había inclinado a depositarle un suave beso en la comisura de los labios. No lo había pensado. Solo ocurrió. Aún así, fue más que suficiente para que ambos respiraran con dificultad.

Se separó bruscamente y salió de la habitación, dejando a Mü solo, pero un poco más contento que en todos esos días. Al menos había tenido eso. Al menos había cedido al impulso. Era un avance.

-Veamos, Kikki, ¿qué sería bueno comer? –Milo entraba a la cocina, con las mejillas encendidas fingiendo que no pasaba nada- ¿Qué se te antoja de todo lo que hay por aquí?

-Hay un guiso que trajo el señor Máscara –Milo miró al niño con ojos de espanto- ¡Oh no!... ¡el señor Máscara me aseguró que era de pollo!... ¡de verdad!... ¡Yo creo que dice la verdad y es de pollo!... ¿O usted que cree?

Ambos rieron a carcajadas

Calentaron el guiso de Máscara, que sí resultó ser de pollo. De todas formas, rebuscaron bien en él, en busca de algún ojo u otra cosa igual de desagradable, pero no hubo sorpresas. Máscara se reformaba al parecer. Se sentaron a la mesa, con vasos de agua fresca a su lado, y comieron entre charlas. Pronto, la conversación tomó rumbos extraños...

-Sabe, Señor Milo, he notado que han estado muy distanciados este tiempo, mi maestro y usted –Kikki clavó sus ojos verdes en él, interrogante- ¿Hay problemas?

-Eres perceptivo –el griego le respondió con respeto. Hacía mucho que se había percatado de la madurez del niño- sí, supongo que hay problemas. No sé como explicarte.

-Puede contarme. Ya soy un hombre, y podemos hablar de cualquier cosa... –en eso, Kikki enrojeció, y se agachó terriblemente apenado – yo...

-¿Ya eres un hombre, dices? –Milo le puso una mano en el hombro, y lo miró lleno de diversión en los ojos azules- ¿Es por eso que hace tres días cambiaste toda tu ropa de cama y casi la lavaste en secreto?...

-Señor Milo –el joven rostro brillaba como un tomate. Por lo visto, todas las precauciones del chico para eliminar las huellas que lo delataban habían sido en vano- sí, es que... me daba pena... y...

- ¡Vamos muchacho! –Milo se levantó, y, alzándolo en vilo, lo giró en el aire, para luego abrazarlo con mucha fuerza- jajajaja!!!... ¡Felicidades, entonces!, ¡¡no tienes nada de que avergonzarte!!... oye.. ¿Pues que edad tienes muchacho?

-Tengo doce, señor –Kikki seguía con la mirada baja y las mejillas al rojo- pero es que soy bajito...

-¡¿Tienes doce?! –Milo bajó al chico, al que había mantenido en vilo a la altura de su cabeza, y se llevó una mano a la frente, en un gesto de impresión- ¡Vaya!... de haberlo sabido... ¿Sabes?, yo empecé como a los once...

-¿Sí? –Kikki sonrió, por primera vez más tranquilo- la verdad, ya sabía todo esto, pero, creo que... creo que me asustó un poquito...

-Ah, hijo, te entiendo –Milo lo tomó por los estrechos hombros y atrayéndolo, lo abrazó largo rato, y kikki, deseoso de llorar de alegría, le regresó el gesto abarcando la cintura del caballero con sus bracitos- cuando pasó, yo tenía a mi maestro y a otros aprendices de caballeros conmigo. Así que no fue tan raro, y hubo quien me guiara... pero tú has estado solito todo este tiempo, con tu maestro convaleciente, y yo ocupado en mis cosas...

-¡No, señor! No diga eso – apretó más los bracitos en torno a él- entiendo todo lo que pasa, además tienen problemas, y algo como esto, mi... mi... mis asuntos, no son tan graves...

-Tú llegada a la adolescencia –Milo rió al recordar aquella plática con Camus, sobre la adultez y sus problemas- bueno. Si hay algo que quieras saber, algo en que te pueda apoyar, no dudes en venir a mí...

-Hay una cosa, señor Milo –Se separaron un poco para mirarse- que quiero saber...

-Claro, dime –Milo creyó que sería algo de índole íntima, pero no fue así

-Me gustaría saber por que se porta usted así conmigo –Kikki lo soltó y se paró frente a él, decidido, como un hombrecito- antes, bueno... antes era amable conmigo... pero realmente no existía yo en su vida. Ahora es como si en verdad me...

-¿Te quisiera? –El escorpión señaló una silla, invitándolo a sentarse, e hizo lo mismo- mira muchacho. Hasta antes de todo esto, tú eras uno de tantos aprendices del Santuario. No podía... no... _no debía_ darme el lujo de conocerte, puesto que no eras mi aprendiz. Pero cuando empezó todo esto, tú nos apoyaste. Has sido más maduro que Mü y que yo en muchas ocasiones. Me guiaste durante el nacimiento de mis hijos (Milo se estremeció al recordar la forma en que el pequeño daba órdenes claras y concretas). Te preocupaste por tu maestro, por los bebés y por mí. ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera duermes bien para ayudarnos con los mellizos... ¿Cómo no iba a quererte?... además, eres adorable...

-Uh!! –Kikki se ruborizó ante esto último, y su pequeño corazón saltó de alegría- Gracias...

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, haciéndose compañía. Se encontraban cómodos uno en presencia del otro, era tranquilizante para el mayor, y maravilloso para el menor. Milo sonreía para sus adentros al recordar cuando vio a Kikki salir sigilosamente con las sábanas echas un bulto, y cara de ser atrapado en delito. ¡Eso había sido!... de pronto, el morbo casi le gana la batalla... estuvo verdaderamente tentado a preguntarle al muchachito sobre el sueño que acompañó aquella polución. Más lo superó haciendo gala de todo su entrenamiento. De todas maneras mil imágenes se agolparon en su calenturienta mente. La más importante, las estampa de Mü como vino al mundo, de pie ante él, pidiéndole un beso...

Si hubiera preguntado, Kikki no habría podido responderle... por que no se acordaba de nada!!!!

-Señor Milo –El chico lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones pornográficas – entonces... ¿Cuál es el problema que tienen?

-La verdad, no sé ni como decírtelo – Agradeció a Atenea la providencial interrupción del niño, por que si no, kikki iba a ser testigo de un evento verdaderamente... impropio, justo frente a sus verdes ojitos- ¿Tú que sabes sobre el asunto éste de los embarazos masculinos de tu raza?

-Todo lo que hay que saber a nivel teoría, señor- el muchachito respondió, con serenidad- pero he aprendido mucho más ahora...

-A ver... pongamos un supuesto –Milo se despatarró en su asiento- ¿Quieres?

-Lo escucho...

- Si tú hubieras sido el preñado... –el niño lo miró con espanto - ¡Es un supuesto, hombre!...

-Continúe... –Kikki se llevó la mano a la nuca y rió

-Bueno... si tu hubieras sido preñado... ¿Qué hubieras pensado?... ¿Qué hubieras sentido?

-Eso depende...

-¿De que? –Milo se concentró profundamente en el joven ante él

-Es que, esto jamás se había compartido con nadie que no fuese de nuestra raza. Por eso, si yo hubiera sido... bueno... si hubiera pasado la preñez en el Santuario, me hubiera vuelto loco. Uno necesita privacidad, ¿Sabe?, no es como en una mujer, que es normal para todo el mundo, común y lógico. Y significaría que otro HOMBRE _me poseyó_. ¿Se imagina las miradas?... ¿Los comentarios?... por más buenos que fueran, siempre sentiría que me han violado... o me he dejado violar de algún modo... o eso creo...

- Violado –susurró Milo casi sin voz

-Y peor aún... es decir... peor aún que, el que me preñase, estuviera al tanto de todo. ¿Entiende?, mi pueblo ha sido siempre muy estricto en eso. No digo que esté bien. Pero es algo que se nos inculca desde siempre, crecemos con ello... es como lo que se nos enseña con respecto a Atenea... tan arraigado, tan dentro de nosotros. Yo me hubiera deprimido mucho... creo que me hubiera sentido como se sintieron los señores Saga, Shura y Camus, al tener que atacar a Atenea... tan doloroso, tan inconcebible... tan fuera de lugar...

-¡Vaya! –Milo palideció al ponerse en el lugar de Mü

- Es complicado –Kikki, con una extraña clarividencia que ya antes Milo había notado, tocó el punto débil de éste- y más complicado aún si no sé que sentir sobre _ese_ Hombre en particular...

-¿A que te refieres? –Milo se inclinó hacia delante para no perder detalle alguno

- ¿Cómo debería tomarlo? –Kikki levantó las manos en un gesto de desconcierto que acompañaba sus palabras – es decir... ¿cómo actuar o como sentir?... Antes de todo, se es un lemuriano. Es decir, miembro de una raza antigua, y por ello se carga con este don, o maldición según se vea...

- ¿Sí?

-Lo voy a poner como si se tratara de mí, ¿le parece? – el chico le sonrió- así que no puede pensar que todo aplica a mi maestro

-Entiendo, continúa – Milo sabía que TODO se aplicaría a Mü. Kikki tenía ese don

- Mire, supongamos que estoy en edad reproductiva. Entonces la urgencia aparece. No es algo que yo decida, o al menos, no conscientemente. Supongamos que por la razón que sea, termino teniendo relaciones (esto ruborizó al escorpión, ante la juventud de su interlocutor) con otro caballero, que es lo que suele suceder. En ese caso quedo preñado. Esa ocasión, esa única ocasión, puedo excusarme ante mí mismo y ante Atenea por mi constitución bisexual. Tuve relaciones con un hombre, sí. Pero yo mismo no era precisamente un hombre en ese momento.

-Suena lógico...

-Bueno. Nace el crío... y yo pierdo los órganos femeninos. Ahora ya solo soy un Varón. No más. Entonces... ¿sería correcto seguir teniendo relaciones con ese hombre?... es decir... ¿Sería natural?, eso, si no tomamos en cuenta toda la vergonzosa y dolorosa situación de que me hubieran descubierto mis compañeros de armas...

-¡Eso es! –Murmuró el griego, aturdido

-En mi caso, señor Milo, no tengo idea. Pero en el caso suyo... bueno, estoy seguro de que mi maestro lo ama. Se le nota...

-¿Kikki? –casi suelta un sollozo

- Ahora ya es solo un hombre, y ya no tiene excusa. Pero resulta que esta enamorado de usted... ¡yo en su lugar también lo estaría! –y rió para tranquilizar al peliazul

- ¿Entonces... crees que eso le preocupa?

-Sí. La idea de volver a estar con esa persona, cuando sabes que no tienes con que escudarte es atemorizante. Pero si hay amor, bueno... yo volvería a hacer el amor con usted, si fuera mi caso... al menos para asegurarme que es lo que necesito...

-¿Tú? – Milo le dedicó una mirada regocijada que tuvo el efecto de volver a poner como tomate al chiquillo-¿De verdad?

-Sí... pero recuerde que tiene que haber privacidad... total. Ya se han violado las emociones de mi maestro una vez... fue demasiado doloroso...

- Tienes el cuerpo de un niño, pero la mente y el corazón de un sabio. Y me das miedo... –Milo se le aproximó, y le obsequió un delicado beso en los labios- y acabo de darte tu primer beso, caballerito...

-¡Señor!

-No te preocupes, habrás notado que, cuando nos tenemos la suficiente confianza, eso es tan normal como estrechar la mano... hasta Alde nos permite besarlo en ocasiones...

-¡Sí, comprendo!

-Aunque ya eres un hombrecito, aún te falta camino por recorrer... espero estar ahí para verte...

Se levantaron para ir a sus respectivo cuartos. Milo esperaba encontrar a Mü despierto. Así fue. El también lo esperaba.

-Solo quiero informarte que tu aprendiz ha dejado de ser un niño –dijo el griego, al entrar

-¿Qué...? –Mü palideció, luego soltó una carcajada ligera- ¿en serio...?

-Sí, hará tres días, creo –entró al sanitario a lavarse la cara- no iba a decírnoslo, pero se le salió...

-¡kikki!- se dijo el alquimista, con cariño- mi aprendiz esta comenzando a madurar..

-Ah no. Eso no –Milo le reprendió desde la puerta- ese niño es más maduro que nosotros dos juntos... la única diferencia es que, cuando le emocione una persona... ¡¡ahora sí se le va a notar!! (e hizo una vulgar seña con la mano, como si sujetara un órgano rebelde)

-No seas corriente –pero la verdad, lo hizo reír- pero me alegro por él... ahora comenzarán sus preocupaciones...

-¿Él está al tanto de todo lo de tu raza, verdad?

-Absolutamente. Eso es algo que se les explica a los niños desde muy pequeños. Deben crecer con el conocimiento y el entendimiento –Mü suspiró- yo mismo se lo enseñé. Como a mí me lo enseñó mi maestro. Pero siempre creí que no me pasaría.

-Tal vez... debiste irte a Jamir, como es tu tradición –Milo se sentó frente a él, a los pies de la cama, sin tocarlo- lamento que hayas pasado por todo esto...

-¿Eh?... sí, pero, fue mi culpa –los ojos de alquimista se anegaron- soy un idiota...

-¡No digas eso!

-Lo soy, Milo –Mü dejó caer una lágrima de frustración- es decir... ¿cómo rayos no me dí cuenta?. Yo mismo le enseñé a Kikki, conocía todos los síntomas. ¡¡¡¡Por Atenea!!!!, ¡¡¡¡sabía que me había acostado contigo!!!!... y a pesar de eso, dejé pasar tres meses antes de percatarme. Todos notaron algo en mí, y yo nunca caí en la cuenta...

-¿Por qué? –Milo no trataba de ofenderlo, pero quería hacerlo hablar

-Debí marcharme antes de completar el primer mes... –Mü bajó la voz- así hubiera evitado todo el humillante espectáculo de mi... embarazo... ¡¡¡todos me vieron!!!... ¿recuerdas que hasta jugaban con él?... yo no tenía derecho a exigir que me dejaran en paz, por que, al ser tan idiota y no darme cuenta, me merecía la humillación... ¡pero dolía tanto!

-Mü... lo siento mucho...

-No. _Yo lo siento._ Y el parto. Y no solo Camus estuvo ahí... ¡sino tú!... ¡Tú!... mi... ¿amante?... por los dioses –y esto fue más un susurro adolorido, pero llegó claro a los oídos del griego- ni siquiera eso... ¿amante?... ¡¿cómo llamarte así?!, si ni siquiera recuerdo lo que se sintió... quedé preñado de una noche que no existió para mí... ¿sabes que es eso?... ¿despertar y darte cuenta que has sido... has sido... _¡demonios!... _¡te han tenido!, y no recordar nada?... tú dices recordarlo todo, pero yo no. No puedo rememorar lo que sentí... tenerte... no tengo idea de lo que fue... que estuvieras... dentro...

Milo mudó de expresión. Todo el resentimiento desapareció, llenándose de una nueva luz. Decidió que no quería perder más tiempo. Y era verdad. Había sido muy duro para el pelilila ni siquiera poder recordar el acto... solo despertó, se dio cuenta que ya estaba hecho, vio que había huellas... y lo vio marcharse... tiempo después descubre que lleva un hijo, bueno, dos, y ni siquiera puede evocar un solo momento del suceso que los originó...

Era muy, muy triste. Milo había abusado de un hombre semiinconsciente...

Violado, había dicho Kikki. De algún modo, así fue.

-¿Y aún quieres que te bese? –el Escorpión se levantó, se sentó justo a su lado, tocando la cadera del lemuriano con el costado de la suya. Lo miró

- Milo... –Mü suspiró. Claro que lo deseaba. Pero la conversación lo había deprimido un poco

Milo se levantó, y echó cerrojo a la puerta. En media hora llegarían los Caballeros con los bebés. Shion vendría acompañado de la dama que los cuidaría a partir de la semana siguiente. Tenían poco tiempo.

Regresó a la cama, donde Mü permanecía a la expectativa.

Era un hombre físicamente muy fuerte. Con un movimiento veloz, le tomó de los muslos y lo jaló hacia abajo, acostándolo por completo, haciendo que los cabellos lilas se desparramaran por la cama. Se acomodó a medias encima de Mü.

-Voy a hacerte recordar un poco – Le dijo muy pegado a su rostro- empezando por aquí...

Y comenzó recorriendo con pequeños besos el contorno de sus mejillas, sus cejas, la comisura de los labios. Con dulzura, le obligó a abrirlos, para que el beso se profundizara. Mü respondió con placer. Dejó que el alquimista acariciara su pecho, su cuello, mientras él hacía malabares para quitarse la camisa, y quitársela al lemuriano. Al fin lo logró, entre risas, sin dejar de besarse...

Recorrieron con la lengua todos los contornos de sus cuerpos, se desnudaron por completo, se restregaron con fruición uno contra otro... Milo no quería llegar al final, y Mü no estaba preparado, pero hicieron todos los preliminares...

Eso, hasta que el peliazul fue bajando hasta llegar al enhiesto miembro del alquimista, quien no pudo ahogar un quejido cuando lo introdujo en su boca... verdaderamente exquisito... era la tortura mas maravillosa que Mü jamás hubiera imaginado. Siguió estimulándolo con talento, hasta que el joven de largos cabellos lilas se arqueó con violencia, y derramó todo su caliente líquido, aún en la boca del griego...

Respiraba agitado...

-Milo... –murmuró, impresionado y feliz - ¡así que esto es lo que se siente!

-Sí – el cuerpo de Milo seguía erecto, tembloroso. No osaba pedirle ayuda, aunque la necesitaba con urgencia- sí... así se siente...

-¿Y que hay de ti? –rápidamente, adivinando lo que ocurría, llevó la diestra hacia el cuerpo del peliazul. Encontró fácilmente lo que buscaba – déjame hacer algo por ti...

-Espera –dijo suavemente el escorpión, con los ojos azules oscurecidos – no hagas lo que yo... solo usa tu mano, por favor...

-¿Por qué? –pero ya había comenzado a moverla, conocedor del ritmo adecuado

- Por... que – apenas podía hablar, entre respiraciones entrecortadas- quiero... que sea especial... luego... en otro... ahhh!!

Mü entendía. Lo dejó correrse en su mano, encima suyo. El gesto del peliazul fue casi de dolor... y tenía bastante guardado, por lo que pudo comprobar el alquimista. Lo vio arquear la espalda, cerrando los ojos en un despliegue de genuina satisfacción. Casi gritó.

Se besaron nuevamente, con avidez. Tenían que levantarse ya, y prepararse para recibir a los que llegarían en cinco minutos...

Kikki permanecía afuera, para evitar que nadie los molestara. Escuchó buena parte de lo ocurrido, y sonreía cuando los sonidos acabaron. Rápidamente, volvió a abrir las puertas del templo, y encendió los candiles.

Ese niño no es normal...

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

Le joven mujer se encontraba sentada en el centro del pequeño grupo. Sonreía tímidamente, y mantenía los ojos bajos. Shion permanecía a su lado, tomándola de la mano, con delicadeza...

-¿Qué edad tienes, querida? –preguntó Mü con dulzura

-Tengo veinte, mi señor – contestó ella, sin mirarlo

-¿Podrías por favor decirme, si no es molestia, que te ocurrió? – Mü era tierno, pero también directo

Milo observaba con detenimiento a la mujer. Le había gustado mucho la primera vez. Era bonita, gentil y excelente ama de casa... ahora esperaba impaciente la respuesta de ella a la dura e insensible pregunta del alquimista.

-Perdí a mi hijo, mi señor, hace poco tiempo –la joven levantó los ojos por primera vez, que se anegaron, pero se llenaron de desafío al mismo tiempo- nació enfermo. Su pequeño corazón no resistió mucho. Me he quedado sola.

-¿Y tu hombre? –Mü era intransigente

-No tengo. Me abandonó al saber de mi embarazo. Tengo mi propia casa, señor, mis padres me la dejaron al morir. Una pequeña pensión, y un negocio que, aunque no es la gran cosa, me da para vivir felizmente. Lo único que realmente me importaba era mi hijo, y ya no lo tengo.

-Supongo que estás enterada de la situación –el escorpión se levantó para ir a donde la joven, y se acuclilló ante ella. Tomó la delicada barbilla entre sus manos, para estudiarla bien- ¿verdad?

-Sí – ella le sonrió abiertamente- sé que ustedes son los padres. Conozco las circunstancias y entiendo los requerimientos...

-Bien –Milo le regresó la sonrisa, ella se iluminó

-¿Sabes entonces que iremos a verlos cada...? –Mü no pudo terminar, ante el brillo de los ojos castaños de la muchacha

-Señor, son sus hijos, y entiendo y apruebo completamente que los vean cada que deseen. Mi casa será su casa, tendrán su propia llave, y acceso completo... si me dejan ser su madre... si me dejan tenerlos... –ella parecía a punto de llorar

-Eres parte de nuestra familia ahora –susurró Mü, conmovido- ¿estás de acuerdo, Milo?

-Totalmente – el escorpión quitó con dulzura un par de lágrimas que habían escapado y rodaban por las tersas mejillas de la joven, luego, tomando sus manos, se las besó con caballerosidad – no llores, hermosa mía, tienes toda una familia ahora...

Ante estas palabras, el chico pelirrojo salió corriendo de la habitación, para regresar segundos después con un par de berreantes bultitos. Estaban hambrientos.

Al verlos, la joven soltó una exclamación ahogada. Todos los hombres presentes se ruborizaron hasta la punta de los cabellos cuando, al mirarla extender los brazos hacia los niños, descubrieron un par de manchas oscuras que crecían sobre los pechos de ella, en la tela azul de la blusa. Con solo escucharlos estaba arrojando leche...

-¿Puedo? –señaló a los niños, Mü asintió

Tomó a la niña que le ofrecía Kikki, por que era la que lucía mas desesperada. La joven simplemente se abrió la mencionada blusa. Todos tuvieron un buen cuadro del blanco pecho antes de que la bebita se agarrara al pezón color canela claro con verdadera satisfacción. El niño comenzó a llorar histéricamente.

-Iré por la raíz – comentó Milo

-No, no será necesario – La muchacha acomodó el brazo con la niña en el descanso del sillón, y con la mano libre se sacó el otro seno – démelo, tengo mucha leche...

Sin poder dejar de mirarla, el pelirrojo entregó al niño que se prendió de inmediato. Era una escena bizarra. Y de verdad que la chica tenía leche de sobra. Ambas cabecitas azules sobre el blanquísimo pecho, ella sonriente, ellos con las mejillas encendidas, y Shion además de todo, muy satisfecho...

-Te quedarás aquí esta semana –comenzó Milo, el primero que se recuperó- para que se acostumbren bien a ti. La próxima los llevaremos a tu casa...

-Bien, me parece muy bien – aunque ella no le prestaba mucha atención- ¡bebitos!... me van a dejar seca muy pronto!

-¿Dónde dormirá? –preguntó Shion a los implicados

-Eso no importa – interrumpió ella- dormiría en el suelo de ser preciso...

- De ningún modo. Dormirá con Mü –Milo le sonrió al alquimista, cariñosamente- yo me quedaré en el sofá junto a ellos... ya me turnaré con Kikki de ser necesario

-Muy bien. –Shión salió del templo, dejándolos para que se conocieran mejor.

La verdad, había sido una coincidencia prodigiosa. Saori, es decir, Atenea, en uno de sus asuntos de caridad, había recibido una solicitud de donación para una joven cuyo hijito, de apenas dos días de nacido, se encontraba muy enfermo y requería una operación urgente.

Ella apoyó instantáneamente a la mujer. Los médicos dijeron que era un procedimiento arriesgado, y que probablemente no serviría. Así fue. El niñito no resistió. La madre lloró durante una semana, hasta que casi se ahogaba en sus lágrimas.

Atenea la consoló con su cosmos, tierna y amorosamente.

Luego le pidió que cuidara de los bebés de sus Caballeros.

Lo difícil no fue que aceptara. Lo difícil fue explicarle de donde habían salido los chiquitines, pero era necesario, ya que era la voluntad de la diosa que los padres pudieran ver y educar a sus hijos, mientras ellos crecían sanamente bajo la mirada cariñosa de una madre normal...

A pesar de lo inverosímil de la historia, la muchacha lo aceptó todo con facilidad. Poseía, además de belleza y bondad, una mente completamente abierta y receptiva a cualquier maravilla por extraña que fuera, y podía transformarla en algo natural y hermoso en su mente.

Los niños dormían profundamente, cuando la llevaron a conocer el templo de Escorpión. Ella se mostró gratamente impresionada el lugar. Los demás dorados la adoptaron de inmediato. La noche cayó gradualmente, cubriendo todo con su manto de estrellas. La muchacha permanecía en el amplio pórtico de la octava casa, observando el cielo. Rezaba.

- Ven, Mara querida, es hora de cenar –Mü la llamaba desde la puerta, en cuanto percibió que ella acababa sus plegarias- ¿Estás cansada?

-Solo me duele un poco la espalda, mi señor –Ella puso los brazos en jarras y se masajeó la parte baja de la misma- pero no es nada... y sí, gracias, ya tengo hambre.

-Supongo que hay que alimentarte muy bien, para que puedas producir mucha leche –Mü, sin quererlo, miró su busto, pero apartó la vista de inmediato, avergonzado- este... eh... ¿Por qué te duele?

-¿Qué? – el cambio de tema fue demasiado brusco, pero ella pescó el hilo- ¡Ah!... por amamantar... es natural... así duele, un poco.

-Veremos como puedo ayudarte con eso – Mü rodeó la cintura de ella con la mano- ahora vamos...

La guió a la cocina, donde Milo y Kikki los esperaban.

Le ofrecieron la silla más cómoda, y ella se sentó con sumo cuidado. Ninguno perdió detalle de eso. Comieron entre conversaciones ligeras y alegres. Los caballeros trataban de hacerla feliz. Ella trataba de gustarles.

Era suficientemente tarde.

-Vamos, es hora de acostarnos. Lati y Agib no tardarán en despertar, y me gustaría que descansaras un poco antes de eso –Milo la ayudó a levantarse, y se percató de las dificultades de la mujer para eso. También percibió otra cosa, pero lo dejó para luego- ¿Te parece?

-Sí, gracias – Mara se dejó ayudar. La excitación del día le había dado fuerzas y se había olvidado de sí misma, pero volvía a ser consciente de su cuerpo- necesito recostarme un rato...

La pareja de Dorados la llevaron a la recámara, donde la acostaron con cuidado. Mü empezaba a preocuparse. Con manos hábiles y cuidadosas, dio masaje a la espalda de la joven mientras Milo se encargaba de su propia cama temporal. La miraba de cuando en cuando. La chica se durmió rápidamente, con esas atenciones.

_-¿Te has dado cuenta?_ –Ellos iniciaron una conversación telepática, para no despertar a ninguno de los durmientes _- ¿También tú lo percibiste, Milo?_

-_Desde hace rato_ –el peliazul la observaba, angustiado- _¿Qué crees que sea?_

-_No lo sé. Cuando despierte le preguntaremos_ –Mü acariciaba la cabeza de la joven con infinita ternura- _Espero que no sea nada malo... no me gustaría..._

-_No pienses en nada aún_ –Milo se arrodilló ante ella, y la estudió descaradamente- _este olor... no... no tengo idea..._

-_Es bonita_ –El alquimista delineaba el bello rostro de la chica con los dedos - _¡Mira!..._ – señaló al pecho de ella

_-¡Las manchas... crecen!_ –Milo no pudo evitar la curiosidad. Sin pensarlo, llevó cuidadosa y rápidamente los dedos a esa zona _-¿Acaso...?_

En ese preciso momento, un quejidito salió de la boca de uno de los niños. Era hora de comer. Y al parecer, en cuerpo de la muchacha reaccionaba también a los horarios. Así de fácil.

Ella despertó, encontrándose en la cama, con un hombre acostado a su espalda, acariciándola, y otro de rodillas frente a ella, toqueteando sus pezones... no alcanzó ni a asustarse, por que los críos lloraban como posesos.

Con más cuidado que antes, ella se levantó para alimentar a los bebitos. Sin embargo, los caballeros le impidieron moverse mucho, y le llevaron a Lati y Agib a la cama. Otra vez los prendió al mismo tiempo...

Quince minutos después, los levantaban para sacarles los gases. Le muchacha permanecía con la blusa abierta, aunque cubrió lo que había de cubrir. Una vez que los Poderosos Santos de Atenea lograron que los niños eructaran, se los pidió de nuevo.

Los cambió de pecho, pero volvieron a prenderse con avidez...

-Se supone que es uno por pecho, unos diez minutos cada vez... pero en este caso... bueno... mi niñito come más desesperado que mi pequeñita – explicó ella, ante la cara de desconcierto de sus acompañantes- así que espero que con cambiarlos a la vez se alimenten mejor...

-¿No te quedas sin nada? –Milo preguntó, aún avergonzado por su acción

-No, he sido bendecida, ya que produzco muchísima leche. Incluso, cuando estaba en el hospital con mi bebito –sus ojos de opacaron- algunas veces doné un poco para algún pequeñito cuya madre no podía alimentarlo por razones de fuerza mayor...

-¡Que bien! –Entonces Mü recordó el asunto...

La dejaron terminar. Ella les pidió permiso para el cambio de pañal. Se lo concedieron de inmediato. Cuando acabó, les entregó a los bebés y se recostó de nuevo, agotadísima.

-Preciosa, hay algo que quiero preguntarte –Milo se sentó junto a ella en la cama, aún con Lati en brazos, dormidita- ¿Puedo?... no quiero ofenderte o preocuparte...

-Puede usted preguntar lo que sea –ella supuso que se trataba otra vez de su tragedia...

La pregunta no podía estar más alejada de eso. Por un instante se miraron los unos a los otros.

-¿Estás bien? – Milo lucía preocupado- hueles a sangre... mucho... y te ves cansada. Además, tuviste dificultades para sentarte a la hora de comer...

-Nos preocupa tu salud... –Mü continuó, acercándose a ellos- es decir... ¿Tu herida se reabrió, o algo?

Ella esbozó una enorme y radiante sonrisa.

-¿Herida?- preguntó, con un hilo de voz

-Sí, querida –Mü se desconcertó- si es así, podemos curarla, conozco algunas plantas medicinales... podríamos poner una cataplasma y vendarte bien... no queremos que te hagas daño...

-Mis Señores- ella se incorporó levemente, y los miró con genuino afecto- ¿Creen acaso que tuve una cirugía?

-¿No es así? –Milo la interrogó, ya más preocupado

-¡No! –ella se dio cuenta de que tendría que explicarles muchas cosas- no... dí a luz por vía natural. Esto que huelen... bueno... hace solo dos semanas que ocurrió. Aún estoy en el período de cuarentena... si no, ¿Por qué creen que el Señor Shion me trajo en brazos hasta aquí? –ellos se miraron uno al otro, sin comprender- sangro un poco, por que es normal... ¿A usted no le pasó igual, señor Mü?

-Eh... este... ¡no! –Mü abrió los ojos con espanto- mi anatomía es muy diferente... solo hubo que cuidar mi herida, pero no tuve nada más...

-Bueno, en la mujer es un poquito distinto, señor – ella esperó hasta que ellos acostaron a los pequeños y volvieron a su lado- por ejemplo, no debo hacer esfuerzos, al menos durante la cuarentena, entre otros muchos cuidados. Es por eso que el Seños Shion no permitió que subiese las escalinatas. Yo imaginé que lo sabían y...

-¿Y? –preguntaron al unísono

-No traje nada conmigo –ella se sonrojó terriblemente, por no prepararse bien- de higiénicos... y me hacen falta...

Ambos entendieron. Palidecieron.

-Milo, hablando de cosas que faltan –Mü señaló a la cómoda donde se guardaban las cosas de los pequeños- ya no hay suficientes pañales, ni toallas húmedas...

-Sí... bueno –el Escorpión volvió a perder el color cuando se dio por enterado de lo que tenía que comprar- bueno... este... voy a preguntar a Shaka donde compró los que nos regaló, e iré a la ciudad... ¿Qué es lo que debo traerte, preciosa?

Ella, después de un ataque de hilaridad por los rostros demudados de los caballeros, le explicó con detalle... incluyendo color del empaque, marca y modelo (se oye más masculino así)...

Milo salió, tras cambiarse de camisa, y ponerse un par de botas de piel. Es necesario apuntar que lucía arrebatadoramente bello.

Al bajar notó que varios de sus amigos se encontraban reunidos, unos en la casa de Piscis, y otros en la de Leo. Escuchó las risas. Shaka estaba en la quinta casa... caminó lenta y parsimoniosamente, tratando de ocultar sus encontradas emociones. Iría a un supermercado. Generalmente, de esas cosas se encargaba algún soldado raso, o algún ayudante del santuario. Él más bien era asiduo de un par de farmacias donde lo conocían por el "Condomboy"... por sus habituales compras...

Alguna vez, incluso, sedujo a un atractivo vendedor, al cual se despachó justo atrás de los estantes de medicinas de receta. El problema no fue despachárselo, por no decirlo más feo, sino evitar que el joven farmacéutico gritara demasiado... sobre todo, cuando, por accidente entró una de las ayudantes de pasillo... Y se les unió...

Y la gritadera terminó por ahuyentar a la clientela más aprensiva, y hacer feliz la imaginación de otros menos delicados...

Pero ahora, el machote de Milo de Escorpio iría al supermercado por pañales...

Y por...

¡Atenea!

Milo se golpeó la frente con la diestra, aún incrédulo de lo bajo que podía caer. Llegó a la quinta casa, con gesto angustiado. Antes de que tocara, un alegre y radiante león le abría, y lo obligaba a pasar.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, hermano? –Aioria lo llevaba abrazado, guiándolo donde los demás-

-Es que tengo que ir a la ciudad, y necesitaba preguntarle algo a Shaka – Milo buscó al rubio con los ojos- ¿Está aquí, verdad?

-Aquí estoy –Shaka se levantó de su sitio junto a Kannon- ¿en que puedo ayudarte?

-Hola a todos, amigos –saludó, primero- y hola bello Shaka...

-¡Que tal!... ¡hola!... –toda una serie de saludos respondieron

-Necesito que me digas, en donde compraste los pañales de antes, amigo –Milo se acercó a Shaka, y éste abrió los ojos

-¡Hey! ¿Vas a ir al supermercado? –Aioros, tomado de la mano de un satisfecho Shura, lo interrumpió- ¡voy contigo!, necesito algunas cosas...

-Sí, como lubricante –comentó por lo bajo, Saga, haciéndolos soltar carcajadas- y crema batida...

-Saga... –la voz del centauro alado, no por juvenil era menos amenazadora- no molestes...

-Yo también voy –dijo Máscara, de pronto saliendo de donde estaba medio oculto- ya que estamos en eso, necesito un afilador de cuchillos... ayer no pude rebanar bien la carne que quería, y el hueso se astilló cuando...

-¡NO NOS DES DETALLES! –por alguna razón, todos creían que Máscara comía carne humana. No era del todo cierto, por que, tras la batalla con Hades, el cangrejo lo había dejado definitivamente, y ahora estaba en un grupo de autoayuda para antropófagos

-Los acompaño –Aioria, sin esperar respuesta alguna, se puso de pie- igual compraré alimento para Simba y Mufasa... ya se está acabando...

-No entiendo por que les pusiste así –Máscara se asomaba a la caja donde dos cachorros de león jugueteaban con una gran bola de estambre- estos animales son mas gays que Afrodita... además, parece que Simba le está dando un buen llegue al Mufasa ése... ¡Guau!

-¡MASCARA! – el grito unánime lo hizo reírse hasta que le dolía el estómago

-Oigan amigos, no se molesten –por fin, Milo pudo hablar entre toda la algarabía- prefiero ir solo...

-¿Por qué? –Saga, con rostro impasible, era el peor de todos- ¿También vas a comprar lubricante?... igual y Shura te presta del suyo...

-¡SAGA! –Excalibur pasó rozándole la oreja, y cortó un largo mechón de pelo azul, no sin la completa diversión del otro gemelo

-No. Además, ¿Quién dice que lo necesito? –Milo se le acercó con cara peligrosa- lo que voy a comprar no te incumbe...

-No se diga más –Aioria salió de su habitación abrochándose una bonita camisa roja, y le pasó una blanca a Aioros- iremos contigo.

Aioros se quitó la túnica ahí mismo en la sala, y se colocó la prenda de su hermano. Los demás iban decentemente vestidos. Shaka, como siempre, llevaba uno de sus trajes hindúes hermosamente bordados, Máscara iba de negro, con el cuello desabrochado; Kannon y Saga, contreras hasta el fin, el mayor iba de traje, sin corbata, ¡claro!, en color gris Oxford, y el menor parecía estrella de rock, hasta por el arete en la ceja. Exquisitos. Shura iba de púrpura oscuro, que resaltaba sus ojos violetas.

Al final, que Milo no pudo hacer gran cosa, y ya iban los siete hombres rumbo a la ciudad, a pie.

Nomás llegando al centro comercial, todas las miradas se posaron en ellos.

Inevitable notarlos, tan inevitable como notar al sol en pleno mediodía.

Primero, todos se dirigieron al área de los pañales. Por alguna razón desconocida, el departamento se llenó al instante de mujeres que, curiosamente, parecieron recordar en ese instante, que también tenían hijos... aunque fueran imaginarios...

Muchas miradas, sonrisas coquetas, y muchas insinuaciones.

Los caballeros seguían viendo paquete tras paquete, hasta que una afortunada dependienta llegó a asistirlos... tras haber ganado en "piedra, papel o tijera" con otras veinte empleadas...

Por fin llenaron el carrito de cosas para los niños, en los cuales iban unos diez paquetes familiares de pañales.

-Bueno, chicos, separémonos aquí –Milo buscaba una forma de alejarse de ellos, para ir al departamento que le acongojaba, solo- nos veremos en una hora a la salida de la tienda...

-Bueno –y todos, curiosamente, le obedecieron y desaparecieron hasta sus cosmos

Milo sonrió para sí

-Fue muy fácil- se dijo el griego a sí mismo- ahora, a lo que me toca...

Y se dirigió allí. Al entrar al pasillo, casi se desmaya. Había en él unas cinco mujeres de variadas edades, que lo miraron instantáneamente. Y otro hombre. Un señor con cara de ser padre de dos o tres jovencitas púberes y gesto de aburrimiento, con dos grandes paquetes en mano. Se dedicaron mutuamente una mirada de resignado apoyo moral...

Milo recorrió con sus azules ojos todos los estantes.

Tomó uno de los paquetes, y lo leyó.

Un grupo de poderosas y temblorosas cosmoenergías se hizo presente cerca de él. Acompañadas, claro, de las risas ahogadas de los dueños de tales energías.

-Así que estas te traías –susurró Aioria, con el rostro contraído - ¿Por eso nos cortabas?

-Milo... Milo –Máscara estaba gris- nos engañó... Milo es... Milo es...

-¿Toallas Sanitarias? –Shaka no pudo menos que leer el enorme letrero del pasillo en voz alta, incrédulo- ¿Eso vienes a comprar?

-¿Qué más tienes aquí? –Aioros le arrebató el paquete de la mano- "_flujo moderado"_... ¿Eh?... Milo de escorpio, ¡¿Qué significa esto?!... "_aroma a manzanilla_"

-Milo es... –Máscara, aún no salía de su estupor- Milo es... ¡UNA AMAZONA DISFRAZADA!...

-Sí, claro – comentó Saga, descuidadamente, y con mordacidad- Una amazona muy alta, y musculosa... y con pene... pero no eres hombre... no, no,no...eres una amazona marimacha o algo así... oye... ¿Y sí es un pene... o es un gran verruga peluda?

-¡SAGA!- otro grito unánime...

Y luego, tras un minuto de vacilación, comenzaron a carcajearse tan violentamente que Shaka y Kannon tuvieron que sentarse en el suelo. La demás clientela solo los miraba con aire de temor.

-Váyanse todos al infierno –soltó Milo, ya enojado- ¡Ah!... de allá vienen... ni Hades los soportó...

Y salió del pasillo, seguido de cerca por sus "amigos", que aún no paraban de reír. Sobre todo cuando había tomado otros tres paquetes distintos al primero, y los había arrojado al carrito de las compras muy dignamente.

Pasó por la farmacia sin querer. Sus ojos se toparon con una caja que llamó de inmediato su atención.

Protectores de Lactancia.

Se detuvo y tomó la caja. Leyó todo. Sonrió.

Eligió tres cajas más y las incluyó a sus compras. Los demás por fin callaron. Esa elección sí que los sorprendió tanto, que tuvo el efecto de cortarles la risa.

-¿Protectores de lactancia?- Shura tomó un paquete, y leyó -¿Y para que es esto, amigo?

-Para nuestra mujer –respondió Milo, sin percatarse de los suspiros decepcionados de algunas admiradoras- creo que los necesita...

-¿Te refieres a la joven que cuidará de tus hijos? – Aioria y los demás rodearon al escorpión- ¿Cómo que los necesita?

-Bueno, este día, ya van un par de veces que se mancha la ropa, cuando derrama leche – Milo se regocijó al ver el rubor en sus compañeros- y eso ocurre cuando tiene a los niños cerca. Así que creo que esto le servirá. Y las toallas son para ella, también. Hace muy poco que tuvo a su hijo, y aún está recuperándose...

Ya sin más comentarios, se encaminaron al resto de la tienda a buscar lo de los demás.

Hubo un instante de tensión. En el área de comestibles, un par de valientes chicas abordaron a Aioros. El muchacho, tímidamente se negaba a sus invitaciones. Una de las chicas solo lo invitó a tomar un café, de modo respetuoso. La otra llanamente le ofreció irse a un motel, y practicar todo el kamasutra... gratis!

Esta particular proposición dejó a Sagitario totalmente descolocado.

Eso, hasta que Shura, quien permanecía cerca, escuchando, tomó cartas en el asunto...

-Hola, ¿Necesitan algo? –el capricorniano sonrió a las muchachas, mientras rodeaba el hombro del ojiverde con un brazo-

-Le digo a tu amigo que si le gustaría un buen revolcón –la chica atrevida, una preciosidad de piel color ámbar y pechos enormes, le sonrió a la otra, que se retiraba disimuladamente- y te invito a ti también guapo. Seríamos un trío hermoso de ver...

-Gracias, pero no, bellísima –Shura bajó la mano a la cintura de su compañero, y lo obligó a volverse frente a él- ya tengo pareja...

Ante los ojos totalmente abiertos de ambas jóvenes (y otras treinta que los observaban tras la isla de las pizzas congeladas) Shura besó en la boca al joven Aioros. Un beso francés...

¡Vamos!... un beso _bien francés_...

Reinventaron el concepto, ¡en serio!...

Podía verse como le masajeaba el hipotálamo con la lengua, pues...

Aioros solo atinó a cerrar los ojos.

Cuando el beso terminó, un mar de suspiros se hicieron presentes. Innegablemente, había sido una escena bonita... y cachonda... como bien diría el peninsular...

Ya sin mediar palabra, y tomando de la mano al joven caballero de sagitario, Shura hizo una leve reverencia a su público, y se marchó hacia donde los esperaban sus muy divertidos amigos...

-Te digo que se te olvida el lubricante –comentó nuevamente Saga- ¿O piensas usar mermelada? –dijo maliciosamente, señalando el frasco que Aioros llevaba

-Hey... igual y con mantequilla... –Kannon, con el mismo rostro impasible de su hermano, señaló uno de los frigoríficos- así le gusta a máscara... marinadito...

-No... –Máscara, silenciosa y hábilmente se colocó tras el alto gemelo, y, restregándole la entrepierna contra el trasero, respondió- me gusta al natural... para que grites, papito... sin dolor no hay placer...

Casi pudieron verlo vestido de cuero negro, con un látigo en una mano, y un enorme objeto, no pronunciable en una historia romántica como ésta, en la otra, pero que sirve para introducirlo en formas artísticas... literalmente pudieron verlo, por que Máscara les envió ESA imagen mental a todos...

Kannon no pudo más que pegar un salto prodigioso, haciendo que Máscara se retorciera de risa, teniendo que ser sujetado por un feliz Shaka.

Acabaron las compras, y regresaron al santuario.

Máscara de muerte se sentía satisfecho... no solo había visto a Milo cuidando bebés, sino que lo había visto en un súper, comprando pañales, toallas sanitarias y protectores de lactancia, y ahora sabía que su vida estaba completa...

¡Ah!... y Shura llevaba el lubricante escondido entre sus ropas. Lo había comprado en secreto, antes de salir...


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de Masami Kurumada... **

**Previamente me disculpo... no pude evitar pensar en esto... claro que ya hemos visto suficientes fics de este tipo... pero... oh! Por los dioses!! ¿Cómo evitarlo?**

**Me saldré un poco de la pareja original... pero... no me resulta lógico, si Mi dulce Shion es un lemuriano, dejarlo fuera de los Secretos... una historia paralela... un amor igual de complicado...**

**Y vuelvo al Angst... sorry... es como me encuentre la luna... y hoy me ha tocado azul...**

_**EL SECRETO MILENARIO DE LOS LEMURIANOS...**_

_-Ah, Dokho, me gustaría poder hablar contigo un poco más..._

_-No te preocupes, pronto nos volveremos a encontrar._

_-Sí, esperamos 243 años... creo que podemos esperar un poco mas... sí, podemos esperar..._

_-Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar... Adiós Amigo..._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Dokho caminaba, en círculos, líneas... en ocasiones se detenía, creyéndose capaz, lleno de valor, pero de inmediato comenzaba sus locas carreras hacia ningún lado. La mirada de Shiryu le seguía, no sin cierta diversión. El alumno intentando empujar al centenario maestro a actuar...

Pero Dokho caminaba y caminaba. Oteaba de vez en cuando en esa dirección, y paraba, solo por instantes. El largo pelo del joven dragón, repentinamente se interpuso en su camino...

-Creo que debería tomar las cosas con más calma, maestro – la fuerte mano del dragón, posada en su pecho con los dedos extendidos, le impedía volver a su locura- ¿Qué de malo tiene?

-¿Qué de malo tiene? –De un manotazo alejó el brazo de su alumno- ¿Te has vuelto loco?

-Si es malo... entonces... ¿Por qué no deja de darle vueltas al asunto?. –una sonrisa amable asomó al juvenil rostro- prometieron que se volverían a encontrar...

-Creí que eso sería en la muerte, muchacho, no ahora...

-¿No le parece, que lo que se tengan que decir, es mejor decirlo ahora?... ¿Ahora que están vivos, llenos de...?

-¡Calla! – la ira y desesperación en los ojos verde oscuro conmovieron al alumno- ¡No te atrevas a decir algo así!

El joven Dragón dio un par de pasos atrás, lanzó una última mirada llena de significado a su amado maestro, y tras un largo suspiro, se encaminó a la salida del templo. Dokho lo miró, no sin asombro...

-Es una pena, maestro. Es una pena que tras todo este tiempo, que usted a llevado dentro esos sentimientos, no haya sido capaz de madurar y aceptarlos – apartó su largos cabellos con un grácil movimiento- Bien dijo que para usted solo habían pasado 243 días. Aún es un inmaduro jovenzuelo.

Tras decir esto, se marchó, sin esperar el explosivo resultado de sus palabras. Una fuerte explosión de energía retumbó, sin hacer más daño que un par de ventanas cimbradas...

Por otra parte, Shion se encontraba en la casa de Escorpio. La situación con la joven mujer que cuidaría a los mellizos de Milo y Mü iba viento en popa. Ambos caballeros adoraban a la muchacha. Los bebés estaban mejor alimentados y cuidados desde que ella llegara. Y él se sentía satisfecho por la feliz solución que Atenea propuso.

La sola idea de quitarles a sus hijos lo estaba matando. Saber que ahora solo estarían separados en forma parcial, y que ambos hombres tendrían acceso completo a ellos, a su crecimiento y educación, lo llenaba de paz. Él sufrió lo indecible en su momento. Solo, sin Dokho.

-¿Maestro? –La voz de Mü le sacó de sus ensoñaciones- ¿y por que no habla con él?

-¿De que...? –Abrió los ojos lilas y lo miró, espantado - ¿Cómo es que...?, ¿Lo sabes...?

-Lo lamento. No fue intencional – los ojos jade del lemuriano lo miraron con ternura- pero desde que regresamos a la vida, usted y el Caballero de Libra han estado raros. Y cuando pasó todo mi asunto... bueno... pensaban a gritos... lo lamento...

-No. Tienes razón. No moderé mis emociones –Shion se sentó, apesadumbrado – y no. No puedo hablar con él.

-Cuando se despidieron esa ocasión... estuvieron a punto de... a punto de decirlo – Una mano blanca rozó suavemente la mano del patriarca- ¿Por qué no ahora?

-Él no lo permitió entonces. No lo permitirá ahora... además...

-Sé lo que va a decirme. Soy el menos indicado para dar estos consejos, cuando yo mismo soy incapaz de hacerlo con Milo. Pero lo intento, Maestro. Aunque duele. Pero estamos juntos, al menos. No sé por cuanto, o como será cuando los niños se vayan... por ahora, intento amarlo... como merece...

-Eres afortunado. La persona que amas te corresponde. La persona que amo tiene más miedo que yo. Y cree que esta clase de amor es pecaminosa e impropia...

-¿Usted no? – ésa era la pregunta del millón, para el pelilila

- ¿Lo preguntas en serio, Mü? – los ojos violetas lo escrutaron- ¿Cómo va a ser pecado?... ¡Es amor!... el sentimiento que lo supera todo, que lo perdona todo... que lo crea todo...

-Maestro

-¿No te das cuenta?... ustedes, yo... Atenea... luchamos por el amor y la justicia... ¿Luchas por el amor, pero no lo comprendes?... amar a un hombre, a una mujer... no importa el género. Importa el sentimiento, si es lo suficientemente valeroso, y fuerte...

-Comprendo – quería llorar, deshacerse, pero se contuvo

-Milo es un digno representante de lo que el sentimiento debe ser. Ha soportado el dolor, el distanciamiento, la culpa... ha soportado las burlas y tu abandono... ha soportado no tenerte, muchacho...

-¿Usted lo sabe?

-¿Eres el único psíquico de por aquí?... ¡Claro que lo sé!... y es una pena... si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar... yo...

-¿Qué? –El dolor le atenazaba el pecho, al oír a su maestro, su inspiración, su guía hablar así, tan angustiado- ¿Maestro?

-Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, puedes creerme, yo aprovecharía cada segundo para besarlo, para tocarlo... para sentirlo conmigo... ¡duele tanto la distancia... duele tanto estar solo!... si pudiera... si pudiera simplemente dormir a su lado, y verlo al despertar...

-Vaya y dígaselo, por favor...

-¿Y como, si se puede saber?-- Shion se desplomó en un banco, abatido- ¡Apenas si puedo dirigirme a él como caballero!

-Dígaselo Maestro... –Mü se puso tras él, y le rodeó con sus brazos. Una suave cortina lila le envolvió, mientras las manos del joven le acariciaban con dulzura.- hágalo, por favor... hágalo por nuestra diosa... por la hija que perdió... por mí, un tonto que ha desperdiciado lo más valioso...

-Mü... –se dejó reconfortar. Lo necesitaba...

Milo entró a la habitación. El ambiente de tristeza lo golpeó de pronto. Al verlos así, casi sale sigilosamente para no interrumpir. La voz del Patriarca lo detuvo.

-Milo... ven aquí

-¿Patriarca? – se arrodilló ante él, y ante el hombre que amaba al mismo tiempo.

-Levántate. Quiero hacerte una pregunta

- Lo escucho, Señor.

-¿Serías capaz de besar a mi alumno, frente a mí? –Mü se apartó de un salto, Milo lo miró espantado

Vaciló. No le gustaba mentir. Pero la verdad tampoco sería bien recibida. Así que tomó el camino del raciocinio.

-Sí y no, maestro...

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Sí, lo haría, por que... me muero de ganas... y no, no lo haría, por que eso le causaría dolor a Mü, y eso me mataría... así que esa es mi respuesta...

-Interesante – Shion se levantó, y tomó al escorpión por el mentón, para verlo a los ojos- Eres un hombre magnífico. Y te respeto por eso.

Dicho esto, sin otra cosa, solo se fue de la casa de Escorpio. Los dos muchachos se quedaron quietos, impresionados. Milo al final, le dedicó una sonrisa amable al lemuriano, y se encaminó a la recámara...

Shion se detuvo unos instantes en la puerta del templo, deseando con todo su corazón tener el valor de bajar los escalones. De llegar a su lado. De decirle todo...

Subió al templo principal, cargado de pena. Y de recuerdos...

_Una tarde lluviosa, se encuentran solos. Totalmente solos. La última guerra santa ha terminado sangrienta y dolorosamente. La reconstrucción del templo, el entrenamiento de los nuevos Caballeros absorbe completamente sus vidas. Pero esa tarde en particular, en esa cabaña, ellos se encuentran solos._

Dokho está de pie en la puerta. Puede ver la silueta de su amigo cuando sube las escalinatas. Puede sentir su cosmos lleno de tristeza. Puede recordarlo todo... puede sentirlo otra vez... ese sentimiento, ese sentimiento que lo empujara hace tantos años...

_Dokho se acercó poco a poco a su amigo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba tocarlo... besarlo... _

-Sí tan solo me hubiera resistido – el joven Patriarca llegaba a duras penas a los pórticos del Gran Templo. Podía sentir a todos sus Caballeros abajo. Podía sentir a Dokho.- ¡Si me hubiera negado... ahora... ahora no me dolería tanto!

_Shion lo miraba dudoso. Pero algo en su interior le urgía a dejarse llevar. _

-¿Por qué me niego a la realidad? – el hombre giró, dejando al descubierto el tigre en su espalda. El mismo tigre que unas manos fuertes y suaves acariciaron con lujuria 243 años antes... mientras él llevaba las riendas... por que había sido él, el temeroso homofóbico, quien comenzó... - ¿por qué no simplemente acepto que esa tarde me cambió para siempre?

_De los besos, rápidamente pasan a palabras mayores. Se entregaron mutuamente, sabiendo que jamás se repetiría. Sabiendo que se despedirían, ya que uno debería resguardar el sello de Hades, y el otro moriría en el Santuario. Lejos, muy lejos uno del otro..._

_Pero no esa tarde..._

Se recargó en la puerta de su templo, y sin apartar la vista del templo principal, de deslizó hacia el suelo, donde quedó, quieto, adolorido. Lleno de dudas...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Los mellizos no dejaban de llorar. Esa mañana los habían sacado a pasear, y, al parecer, algo los había molestado. Seguían pataleando y llorando hasta ahogarse, bajo los ojos aterrorizados de la joven mujer, y el pavor disimulado de los dos padres.

-¡No sé que más hacer! – casi gritó Milo- ¿No deberíamos llevarlos con otro médico?

-¿Otra vez? –Mu daba vueltas y más vueltas con la niña- Ya oíste lo que dijo... físicamente no tienen nada...

-¿Qué puede ser? –Mara lloraba a lágrima viva- ¿Qué hacemos?

Un raro sonido proveniente de la puerta cortó la histérica conversación. Entraron, sin pedir permiso, Aioros, Camus, Afrodita, Máscara y Shura. Éste último llevaba consigo un estuche rectangular con sumo cuidado.

Sin mediar palabra, Aioros arrebató al niño de los brazos del peliazul, mientras Camus tomaba a Lati. Shura se sentó en un banquillo y puso el estuche a sus pies. Afrodita obligó con todo su poder a sus caballerescos amigos a acostarse, mientras, tras un grito de susto de la mujer, la alzó en sus fuertes brazos y la colocó en el cómodo diván. Salió un instante y tomó algo que había dejado al lado del dintel. Lo entregó con un movimiento a Máscara, quien se entretuvo buscando una silla. Se sentó junto a Shura, cerca y casi de frente.

Fue entonces que Shura sacó lo que había en el negro estuche. Una guitarra.

Máscara también sacó una guitarra. Empezaron a afinarlas con facilidad.

Uno, dos, tres ajustes mínimos.

Shura probó el sonido con un fácil círculo. Máscara solo requinteó descuidadamente.

Mientras Camus y Aioria, en el suelo con los niños sobre sus piernas, les daban un suave masaje, que más bien era como una suerte de caricias coordinadas... poco a poco, el llanto descontrolado pasó a una serie de quejidos un poco más normales.

Y entonces comenzaron a tocar. Primero, y para gran sorpresa de todos, el famosísimo "Canon en C"... la música perfectamente armónica, llevada hasta el virtuosismo por los dedos de ambos dorados, los hizo caer en un estupor adormilado.

Los caballeros que tenían a los niños, los colocaron boca abajo con cuidado, dedicando un buen tiempo a pasar las yemas de los dedos por las suaves espalditas. Lentamente, como quien no quiere, ambos pequeños fueron desnudados. Una botella sacada de quién sabe donde pasó de una mano a la otra. Lavanda, manzanilla, rosas, salvia... los olores inundaron la habitación, entremezclándose con las hermosas notas de la música...

Máscara tenía los ojos cerrados, enfocado como estaba en los acordes, sus dedos, antes asesinos, volaban sobre las cuerdas, haciendo prácticamente llorar a la guitarra. Shura, miraba al aire, y, de vez en cuando, a los pequeñitos que le observaban con total entrega.

Poco después, y sin detenerse, sin que el cambio pudiese notarse con facilidad, comenzaron al Ave María de Mendel. Algo suave, constante. Tranquilo.

Los diminutos cuerpecitos desnudos, eran frotados con el aceite. Afro hacía lo mismo con las sienes de la muchacha, quien parecía en trance. Todos estaban en una especie de trance. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, Lati y Agib dormían. Y para ese momento, todos los otros dorados, incluidos Shion y el pequeño Kikki se encontraban en la puerta. No entraban para no molestar, pero se acomodaron como pudieron en el estrecho pasillo, y escucharon en completo silencio.

Máscara inició una cancioncilla, sin dejar tiempo entre una y otra. La suavidad de los tonos guió rápidamente al español. Fue Shura quien comenzó con la primera estrofa:

_Y es así, como ayer decías que iba a ser_

_La vida es tan simple ahora, sin tenerte..._

_Y sigo así... palabras que me desnudan,_

_Me envuelven tanto las dudas... la historia siempre continua_

_Y no puedo dejarte de amar... y no puedo dejar de esperar... no puedo perderte al final, y no te puedo olvidar... no se luchar si no estas..._

Tras un breve interludio, la voz de máscara, más profunda y contenida, continuaba..

_Y es así... yo ya no creo en milagros_

_Si tu no estas a mi lado... soy un velero en el mar del pasado..._

_Y sigo así, un soñador sin noches... un alma sin destino_

_Que paga por sus errores... _

_Y no puedo dejarte de amar... y no puedo dejar de esperar... no puedo perderte al final, y no te puedo olvidar... no sé vivir si no estas..._

La música seguía, dulcemente... con el coro a dúo...

_Contigo aquí, el mundo me abre sus brazos_

_El tiempo gira despacio, soy el guardián del calor de tus labios..._

_Si vuelvo a ti, seré quien guíe tu norte_

_El faro de tus sentidos... que te querrá para siempre..._

_Y no puedo dejarte de amar... y no puedo dejar de esperar... no puedo perderte al final, y no te puedo olvidar... no sé Luchar si no estas..._

Cuando terminaron la canción, Milo tenía los ojos anegados y Mü no se atrevía ni a mirarlo. Afuera, mientras los jóvenes dorados se miraban los unos a los otros con cierto rubor, Shion bajaba la vista. Pero el Guardián de la casa de libra permanecía con los ojos verde-azules clavados en él. Podía sentir el peso de esos ojos. Pero no quería enfocarlos. No quería que Dokho viera el sentimiento que se trasluciría en los suyos. Casi parecía que la canción estaba hecha para él, el Gran Patriarca... el hombre desesperado... enamorado.

Aldebarán, hombre lleno de sensibilidad, notó la infinita tristeza en el Alquimista. Sus ojos castaños se posaron un momento en Shion, para ir luego, directamente al rostro del caballero de la balanza. Entendió de inmediato, y se conmovió intensamente. Era un ser amable, físico, lleno de ternura. Y con esa facilidad que dá la bondad, se acercó al Patriarca y lo abrazó. Primero, solo le rodeó con el brazo derecho, en silencio. Al notar que el lemuriano recostaba lentamente la cabeza en su amplio pecho, lo abrazó por completo, apretándolo contra sí. No esperaba que llorara, y no lo haría, pero podía sentir como algo dentro del alquimista se rompía...

Dokho seguía mirándolos, deseando tener el valor de ir y arrebatárselo al Toro...

Dentro de la racámara, Camus y Aioria envolvían a los bebés como tamalitos. Con dificultades, para no incomodarlos, los metieron en sus mamelucos, y ahora, las cobijas eran para permitir que los aceites hicieran su función. Afro, con singular habilidad, tomaba a la mujer y la enredaba en una manta cálida y acolchada. Los tres dormían. Milo se levantó a duras penas. Se paró frente a sus amigos, quienes guardaban con esmero sus instrumentos. En cuanto los tuvo libres, los besó, a ambos.

Shura, respondió con un beso rayando en lo ardiente. Algo sensual y gentil.

Máscara le tomó una mejilla, y abrió los labios, a lo que el escorpión atendió con felicidad.

Y cuando se incorporaron para salir, los tres hombres miraban a Mü.

- ¿Te sientes más tranquilo? –le preguntó Máscara en un susurro

-Sí... gracias amigos míos –Mü había reparado en los besos, y, sin contemplaciones, hizo lo mismo- ¿Cómo fue que...?

-El llanto de los bebés se oye hasta la casa de Aldebarán –contestó Máscara, aún bajito y reponiéndose del contacto mágico de los labios del lemuriano- ya era mucho. Afro vino y nos comentó de un libro...

-Leí un libro –continuó el peliceleste- para prepararme. Ahí comentaba algo sobre estos ataques de malestar de los bebés. En estos casos solo hay que buscar un buen método para tranquilizarlos...

-Y... ¿Que mejor cosa que la música? –terminó Shura, a quien todavía le cosquilleaba la boca por el beso del alquimista- así que nos pusimos de acuerdo

-Ah... y lo del masaje también fue idea de Afro- comentó Camus- pensamos que era muy buena idea, así que Aioros bajó a tu templo (espero que no te moleste, Mü) y tomó un frasco de tus esencias...

-Todo eso es muy educativo, y ciertamente los amo, amigos míos, por esto que acaban de hacer... pero... –empezó Milo, sonriendo ante la reacción de sus amigos. Sí. Ese alquimista tenía el raro don de alterar al más sereno con una de sus miradas... que decir de uno de sus besos

-¿Que? –preguntó Aioros, un tanto celoso

-¿Desde cuando tocas así la guitarra, Mascarita? –soltó Mü

-Humbf... –y el aludido entornó los ojos, y con una zancada, ya estaba en la puerta.

Rieron bajo, y le palmearon la espalda al incómodo cangrejo.

Dicho todo, salieron de la recámara, seguidos de Aries y Escorpio. Afuera los demás se deshicieron en cumplidos. Shion se marchó tras felicitarlos por su excelente desempeño. No sin antes lanzar unos ojos tristes a su compañero de libra, y salió.

Subió las escalinatas, mientras percibía como todos sus muchachos regresaban a sus respectivas Casas. Aparte, Dokho de Libra entraba a su Templo, silencioso y oscuro. Se quitó la túnica y la arrojó sobre la cama.

Silencioso y oscuro.

¿Cómo sería si Shion estuviera en su Templo?... estaba seguro que el lemuriano era capaz de iluminar cada rincón con su sola luz...

Repentinamente, y para su gran consternación, lo imaginó en la cama, con los brazos extendidos hacia él, recibiéndolo. Todo su cuerpo vibró. ¿Shion en su cama?... ¿Shion en su templo?

Una de las frases de la canción que acababa de escuchar, regresó a rondarlo... _Si tu no estas a mi lado... soy un velero en el mar del pasado... Y sigo así, un soñador sin noches... un alma sin destino Que paga por sus errores... _

Pagar. Pagar. ¿Que cosa?... ¿no había luchado y muerto?... ¿no se les había regalado la vida, por que todas sus deudas estaban, por fin, pagadas?

Y allá arriba estaba el único ser que había desnudado su alma, y él, tonto sin remedio, lo dejaba pasar... _Y no puedo dejarte de amar_

Armándose de valor, se colocó la camisa, sin atarse los lazos. La verdad eso no importaba mucho. Corrió el trayecto que le separaba de él, de Shion. Esa ocasión, él había entregado su espíritu. Cuando se separaron la última vez, tuvo la certeza... tuvo la seguridad de que iba a declararle su amor, pero no lo dejó... por miedo quizás... por que se sentía incapaz de escucharlo y no tomarlo y estrecharlo contra sí... y luego poder soportar el verlo desvanecerse entre diminutas de su cosmos muriendo...

No. Haberlo escuchado y luego perdido de ese modo, hubiera sido intolerable.

Siguió corriendo sin ser detenido por nadie. Casi de manera intencional

Shion lo sintió venir. Seguía fuera de los portales del Templo Principal, pensativo y abandonado a sus recuerdos. ¿Debería quedarse ahí, esperándolo?...

No. Viró a su izquierda, a los jardines ocultos bajo la sombra del templo. Si de verdad se dirigía hacia él, lo encontraría fácilmente. Y nadie los interrumpiría. Si no, si era con Atenea con quien se dirigía, no pasaría por el bochorno de emocionarse en vano...

Llegó al jardín, y se sentó a esperar, en una banca de mármol, ante un macizo de flores azules. Quería llorar. Los recuerdos dolían intensamente.

_Esa tarde fueron uno. Se conocieron, se acariciaron donde jamás nadie lo haría de nuevo. Se miraron una y otra vez, tratando de guardarse la imagen de su amor._

Sentía que el pecho le explotaría, mientras sus cabellos castaños flotaban a la par de sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo había sido para él estar solo cuando todo pasó?. De pronto, esas semanas... no, esos últimos meses, al ver la odisea vivida por Escorpio y Aries, comprendió la terrible soledad por la que Shion había pasado. El dolor. Supo, sin lugar a dudas, que debió estar ahí para él...

¿Y él que había hecho?

Cuando Shion quiso hablarle... cuando quiso decirle lo que sentía, él se lo había impedido. Sus ojos lloraron poco, pero su alma no dejó de derramar lágrimas durante toda la batalla con Hades...

Debió decirle que lo amaba...

_Poco después, aún teniendo la responsabilidad del Santuario, Shion se fue a Jamir, dejando solo a Dokho, a cargo de todo. Desapareció, literalmente, por alrededor de siete meses... tal vez menos... y cuando regresó, lo hizo tan cambiado, tan triste, que aún cuando se despidieron, el castaño supo que una parte de su querido amigo había sido desprendida de su alma._

Miraba las flores que tenían el mismo color que el cabello de Afrodita. No podía dejar de pensar en ella. En Nantre. En su hija.

Una hermosa criaturita, llena de vida, de luz. Recordó el instante preciso en que la sacó de su vientre y la colocó en su pecho, para mirarla a los ojos, aún unidos por el largo cordón. Recordaba la forma en que sus ojitos violetas se clavaron en él. La niña, de algún modo, se despedía. Esa pequeña réplica de Dokho (¡Oh sí! Era idéntica, hasta en el delicioso hoyuelo en la barbilla... el cabello castaño rojizo... el ímpetu) le regresaba la mirada.

Recordaba cada detalle de su cuerpecito suave y regordete. Su llanto, su forma de comer. Recordaba incluso el primer cambio de pañal. Y la primera vez que la niña le sonrió. Esa ocasión llamó a Dokho inconscientemente... sus hermanos y hermanas lemurianos le consolaron con sensibilidad. No lo pudo evitar. Quiso compartir ese momento con su amigo... su amante...

Poco después de esa sonrisita, la niña era llevada lejos por una hermosa pareja joven. Shion permaneció calmado, tal y como se esperaba de él. Por dentro gritaba. Gritó durante años...

_Le habían arrancado algo. Y ese algo le dolería para siempre..._

-Shion – la voz profunda y triste le hizo levantar los ojos - ¿Qué ves?

-Las flores... el Santuario... todo esto...

-Ya veo...

Permanecieron unos minutos así, en silencio. Shion observaba la vista. Dokho lo observaba a él. La balanza por fin eliminó la distancia entre ellos. Se detuvo a su lado, sin atreverse a sentarse.

-Hace un tiempo –comenzó el castaño- me dijiste que querías conversar conmigo un poco más.

-Sí, lo recuerdo, amigo mío

-Estoy aquí. Ya esperamos lo suficiente ¿no te parece?

-Un poco más... podría esperar un poco más

-¿Eso quieres, Shion?

-¿Qué es lo que tu quieres, Dokho?

-Quiero platicar. Quiero que me cuentes. Quiero hablar contigo.

-Entonces, hablemos –posó la mano en el antebrazo del castaño, levemente- de todo lo que quieras... estoy listo para contestarte...

-¿Puedo decir lo que pienso?

-¡Claro! – el cabello verde se agitó con el viento nocturno- por favor

-Perdóname por no haber estado contigo entonces – el Patriarca palideció- y por no haber sabido defenderlos... a ti y a ella...

-No tienes que disculparte –sus ojos se anegaron, pero resistió- nunca te disculpes por eso. Así debía ser. Todo salió bien. Ahora ya pasó.

-¿De verdad ya pasó?

-No. –Shion dejó correr las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo más de dos siglos- no...

Dokho se puso frente a él, y tomándolo por los costados, lo obligó a levantarse. Lo abrazó con fuerza, pegándolo a sí, como si en ello se le fuera la vida. Lloraron juntos, por primera vez. Por el tiempo perdido, por su separación... por la hija que no conoció y que ahora sabía muerta de vejez...

Shion se desplomaba lentamente. Dokho cayó con él, sin dejar de sujetarlo, de rodearlo con sus brazos. El joven lemuriano quedó de rodillas, inclinado hacia delante, mientras la balanza permanecía sentado sobre sus propias piernas, con el alquimista entre ellas, recostado en su pecho.

Dokho recargó la barbilla en la frente de su amigo. Los sollozos los sacudían a ambos. No supieron si pasó una hora, o solo un par de minutos. El dolor de uno lo sentía el otro. Y sin embargo, por primera vez, un pequeño rescoldo de paz se encendió en ellos...

-Cuéntame todo, te lo suplico, querido mío –la voz de Dokho era suave, amorosa

-Todo...

Y todo le contó. Cada detalle. Desde el momento en que se percató de su preñez, hasta el instante en que regresó al Santuario, con el alma en pedazos y no pudo abrazarlo. Le contó cada cosa de la niña, todo cuanto vino a su memoria. Y Dokho lo escucho en silencio, sin dejar de acariciar sus largos cabellos, sin dejar de tenerlo en su pecho, sin dejarlo escapar de sus brazos.

-Dokho - el patriarca se separó con suavidad, sin mirarlo a la cara- ya lo sabes todo. Cada detalle. Ahora...

-Ahora, ¿Por qué te apartas? –el castaño le atrapó una mano, justo antes de que acabara de ponerse de pie del todo

-No lo sé... supongo que no quiero hacerte sentir mal –Shion señaló con un dedo a la despejada frente de su acompañante- esto no es tu estilo, ¿verdad?

-Mh... déjame pensar – la balanza se enderezó.

De un solo movimiento ya estaba pegado a él, desde los muslos hasta el rostro. Un brazo rodeaba la cintura del lemuriano, y el otro, pasando por su espalda, tomaba el cuello y la nuca...

-Tienes razón, alquimista – sonrió apenas, casi en sus labios- esto es más mi estilo...

Shion solo alcanzó a percibir el calor de esas manos. Instantes más tarde, esa boca tan anhelada se encontraba en la suya, los ojos verde-azules cerrados, y un cuerpo fuerte y musculoso tan unido a él que podía dibujarlo con las yemas de los dedos. La balanza prácticamente lo tiró sobre los macizos, para luego caer sobre él...

Sin pensarlo, abrieron los labios. La lengua cálida de Dokho tocó la suya con delicadeza. Shion suspiró. Y entonces la delicadeza prácticamente desapareció. Una pasión arrolladora lo llenó todo. Dokho lo hubiera amado ahí mismo de no estar a descubierto, en el jardín predilecto de la diosa, la cual podría llegar y, por muy comprensiva y buena que fuera, se sacudiría de ver a sus dos caballeros desnudos, y... unidos. No era un buen lugar.

-Debemos parar – murmuró Shión, casi sin fuerzas- Aquí no...

-Lo sé –Dokho se detuvo, y bajó de él, con un extremo uso de voluntad- ¿Vamos a mi templo?

-¡Dokho! – el alquimista se puso de pie, y tendió la mano a su amigo- hey, ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? – La mano de Dokho se encontraba en su entrepierna, e intentaba acomodarse algo, jaloneó los bordes de su túnica, que le estaba resultando corta- ¿No es notorio?... trato de ocultar a mi "Tigre". En este estado no es una imagen que nuestros muchachos deban ver...

- ¿Tigre?- Shion reía de pura diversión al ver los manejos de su compañero por ocultar altigre que gruñía, despierto y ansioso- ¿y de que te apuras?... ellos también son hombres...

-Para ti es fácil, con esas largas batas...

-No son batas, Dokho, son Túnicas, y son ceremoniales... y caras...

-Son batas caras... y te tapan... –La mano de Dokho, repentinamente fue ahora a la entrepierna del lemuriano, quien soltó un leve respingo- Te tapan esto, amigo... ¡hey!, esta vivo...

-Dokho de Libra –Shion entrecerró los ojos, al sentir el agarre de su amigo en su cuerpo, que latió- vamos a tu templo... ahora...

Shiryu sonreía al verlos bajar juntos. No se tomaban las manos, pero no era necesario. El vínculo entre ellos era tan visible como un faro en la oscuridad. Pasaron por los cinco templos que antecedían al de Libra, sin problema alguno, sin interrupciones. Si los vieron (que así fue), ninguno dio señas de ello. Todo gracias a la intercesión del joven dragón.

Al entrar al oscuro templo, pasó tal y como Dokho había creído. La soledad y negrura se disiparon como por arte de magia... la luz emanada por el hombre entre sus brazos lo llenaba todo, lo invadía todo... esa luz que brotaba pródigamente de su blanca piel desnuda, de sus ojos claros... de los sedosos cabellos que disfrutaba de enredar entre sus dedos...

Dokho recordaba cada curva, cada hoyuelo, cada lunar del cuerpo de Shion, y los besó todos, entre suspiros. Entonces el Patriarca lo empujó sobre la cama para ponerlo de espalda. Se montó sobre él, si dejar de mirarlo a los ojos... primero, usó los labios, luego la lengua... luego su propio miembro para acariciarlo... fue entonces que Dokho le tomó de las caderas, obligándolo a subir. Con un grito, entró en él...

Y fueron una unidad, y un todo...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ya todos se habían marchado. Así que Milo se dejó caer en un cojín cerca de la puerta principal, oculto por las enormes columnas. Mü se encontraba cerca, silencioso.

Ambos, no sin alegría, vieron pasar a sus Maestros.

La luz en los ojos de esos dos hombres podía iluminar todo el Santuario.

Milo, desde su posición, pudo ver cuando Dokho, en un arranque, atrapaba a Shion, y, justo antes de internarse en la privacidad de su templo, lo atacaba con un beso capaz de derretir el hielo del Polo...

Un largo suspiro salió de su pecho. Unos pasos cuidadosos le alertaron. Mü estaba a su lado.

-Milo... ¿Estas bien? – Se acuclilló ante él- te escuché suspirar...

-Hermoso alquimista – contestó el escorpión, con un tono que erizó la piel del otro- tienes cinco segundos para irte... o voy a hacer algo de lo que estoy casi seguro que me voy a arrepentir luego...

-¿Es algo malo? – Mü no hizo seña de irse- ¿O es algo...?

-Cinco...

-Lo que sea que hagas, por favor, no te arrepientas, Milo...

-Cuatro...

-Los niños por fin duermen... y Mara también...

-Tres...

-Tenemos un tiempo para nosotros... ¿te gustaría conversar... o algo?

-Dos... y no bromeo...

-¿Tanto me necesitas?

- Uno... Hoy te ves tan bello... quiero comerte... y no te fuiste...

-No. No quiero irme. Lo que sea que quieras hacerme... yo también quiero que me lo hagas...

No hizo falta nada más. Un gruñido ahogado brotó de la garganta del escorpión. Con una velocidad asombrosa, se lanzó contra Mü, quien un poco espantado, le abrazó en respuesta.

La boca y la lengua de Milo lo atormentaban. Se encontró a sí mismo en el aire, con sus piernas rodeando las caderas del peliazul, quien, sin miramientos, rompía las ropas de ambos, ahí mismo, contra la columna, en el portal de su templo, Milo iba a tomarlo de nuevo.

Y lo hizo.

Y sabrá la diosa como lo hizo, pero no lo lastimó. Y fue increíble.

Milo estaba listo, tan listo que su cuerpo goteaba ya. Y usó ese factor para evitarle el dolor lo más posible... un quejido ahogado salió de los labios del alquimista, mientras era llevado así, unido al escorpión, hacia la sala, donde lo recostó en el sofá.

Ya ahí, Milo lo recorrió con los labios, con la punta de los dedos, con las pestañas. Simplemente le hizo conocer los Elíseos. El escorpión dejó que el alquimista experimentara con él, dejó que lo mordiera, que le lamiera... dejó que hiciera cuanto se le antojara, mientras él empujaba cada vez más adentro y con más desesperación...

Y un alarido silenciado por sus bocas unidas, salió de ambos cuando alcanzaron juntos un orgasmo tal, que casi creyeron que solo correspondería a los mismos dioses.

Kikki sonreía, cubierta su carita de un intenso rubor, mientras los sonidos húmedos y ardientes que le llegaban de la sala, al lado de su cuarto, lo mantenían despierto. Al menos se reconciliaron. Aunque el señor Milo olvidó de nuevo lo de la privacidad...

O tal vez... era que confiaba plenamente en él...

No. Más bien era que se le había olvidado que él estaba en ese cuarto. Ya mañana les haría insinuaciones morbosas, y lograría que su maestro le regalara dulces y un día libre. O hasta dos, si sabía dosificar sus comentarios... sazonarlos... ¡ja!

Podía ser un niño, pero tonto, ¡no era!

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El amanecer parecía preludiar el sentimiento general. En el séptimo templo, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos entre el azul y el verde, reaccionaba al recibir los primeros rayos del sol justo en su rostro. Se levantó sobre su codo derecho para disfrutar mejor de la vista a su lado...

Ahí en su cama, bien pegado a él, estaba el hombre que tantos desvelos le había causado. Dormía profundamente, agotado y satisfecho. Dokho delineó con suma gentileza el contorno de ese rostro tan amado... tomó un largo mechón de sus cabellos y lo llevó a su nariz para aspirar aquel aroma que recordaba tanto. En algún momento, Shion despertó. Dokho tenía los ojos cerrados con el verde cabello pegado a su cara, cuando el alquimista lo enfocó. Una sonrisa llena de ternura acudió a sus labios...

-¿Dokho... como te sientes?

-¡Shion! –exclamó- yo... mejor que nunca... y... ¿tú?

-Que mi sonrisa te lo diga todo...

-Bien... –lo besó dulcemente en los labios- creo que es hora de levantarnos... las obligaciones no esperan, amor mío. Y tú, mi Poderoso Patriarca, tienes que ir junto a la diosa...

-¡Tenías que recordarme mis obligaciones justo ahora! –pero estaba alegre- tienes razón...

-Ven, bañémonos juntos –Dokho lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa- así ahorraremos tiempo

-Sí, claro...

La verdad no ahorraron nada. Shion no tuvo ni tiempo de lavarse el cabello cuando Dokho lo tenía contra la pared, y se empujaba contra él, y dentro de él. Gritaban al unísono, reían al unísono... lo puso de frente, y lo alzó en sus caderas... la piel mojada de ambos, hacía la tarea más ardua, pero eso solo aumentaba la admiración que Shion tenía por su amante... que se las ingeniaba para mantenerlo así, y al mismo tiempo, aprovechar esa sensación resbaladiza para procurarles placer...

Cuando por fin salieron, se medio vistieron también entre besos. Era como si Dokho, el antiguo Dokho hubiese pasado por una metamorfosis...

Se separaron a regañadientes. El patriarca subió las escalinatas, donde pudo sentir a sus muchachos preparándose para sus deberes diarios...

Mientras, en el templo de escorpio, Milo se incorporaba del gran sillón, con la cabeza dando vueltas, y un poco asustado al ver a Mü casi desnudo, a no ser por algunos coloridos jirones de sus ropas, a su lado.

-¡Mü!- palidecía de horror, al imaginar el resultado de sus acciones- Mü, despierta...

-¿Milo? –Mü recorrió con los ojos jade la habitación, y luego tras estirarse de un modo arrebatador, miró a su compañero- ¿ya es muy tarde?

-¿No... no estas... enojado? –Milo, sin darse cuenta, puso una mano sobre el marcado vientre del alquimista- pensé... yo...

-No te atrevas, Milo de escorpio...

-¿A que...? –ahora sí que estaba asustado

-No te atrevas a disculparte... yo lo quería tanto como tú...

-¿De verdad? –Milo soltó un sollozo, que más que nada era de gratitud

-¿No te diste cuenta anoche?-Mü se levantó un poquito, y lo besó en la boca, aún entreabierta del susto, del peliazul- ya basta de eso... de la distancia...

-Sí... yo... –pero estaba lejos de poder entender- entonces...

-Vamos a lavarnos, Milo – Mü se sentó su lado, y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa- además, siento como Kikki se revuelca en su cama, despierto, esperando que nos marchemos para poder salir a la cocina...

Una risa entrecortada salió de la habitación del mencionado aprendiz.

-Vaya con ese niño –suspiró el escorpión- entonces... vámonos

Se dirigieron juntos al baño, donde Milo supuso que debía permitir al alquimista entrar primero. Sin embargo, cuando giraba para irse, la mano del muchacho le atrapó la muñeca...

-¿a dónde vas? –murmuró el lemuriano, en su oído – entra conmigo...

No hubo de pedírselo dos veces. Y si a Shion le había ido bien esa misma mañana minutos antes, para el guardián de Aries fue mil veces mejor... por que su amante tenía un currículo que llenaría libros enteros... y unos conocimientos que aturdirían a cualquiera...

Tal fue el caso, que Mü experimentó tres culminaciones tan solo antes de terminar el mencionado baño...

Cuando salieron, a Milo le temblaban las rodillas, pero sonreía con toda su blanca dentadura, y sus ojos azules bailaban al compás de un ritmo que solo él escuchaba... y Mü apenas podía caminar, aunque el agotamiento y ligero estremecimiento que experimentaba eran solo consecuencia de un goce tan extremo que no importaba si no podía sentarse decentemente a la mesa... en lo que le restaba de vida!

Poco después, la joven mujer salía de la recámara, con los niños plácidamente acomodados en sus hombros, ya alimentados y cambiados de ropitas. Los miró con detenimiento unos instantes... luego, como si una luz hubiera llegado, les sonrió con felicidad...

Cuando se sentaron a desayunar, eran, por fin, una familia...

CONTINUARA.

**Heme aquí... ¿Cómo estuvieron los intentos de lemon?... les temo un poco... recientemente incursioné en el lemon hetero... y esto del yaoi, me preocupa un poco más, por que no deseo resultar ofensiva o burda... mucho menos con estas parejas que han terminado de enamorarme de algún modo... si alguno de ustedes, queridos lectores, puede y desea mejorar las partes que mencioné, tengan la bondad de escribirme con sus consejos, o bien, sus correcciones!!**

**Con amor... un abrazo con todo mi cosmos...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen... son de Masami Kurumada... **

**Previamente me disculpo... no pude evitar pensar en esto... claro que ya hemos visto suficientes fics de este tipo... pero... oh! Por los dioses!! ¿Cómo evitarlo?**

**Espero que al menos se diviertan un poco!**

**Por cierto, se acerca el final... o algo así... así que este capi es más bien para aclarar algunas cosas... y poner otras en la balanza... ojalá les guste...**

_**EL SECRETO MILENARIO DE LOS LEMURIANOS...**_

_Cuando se sentaron a desayunar, eran, por fin, una familia..._

Durante más de una semana hicieron el amor cada noche, hasta el amanecer... pero algo raro ocurría con el joven peliazul. Al principio, Mü no se dio por enterado, pero luego, la extraña tristeza en los ojos azules de su amante, terminó por preocuparlo...

En ese momento se encontraban jugando con los bebés en el suelo cubierto de césped del jardín interior del templo. Rodeados de vida, los niños florecían. Milo los tenía a ambos en una mantita entre sus piernas. Entonces llegó el alquimista y se acuclilló a su lado

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa? –lo abordó el lemuriano, quitándole al niño- has estado raro... yo pensé... que... después de estar juntos, estarías más feliz... pero estás raro...

-¿Te parece? –Milo no pudo contenerse más – solo estoy pensando...

-Eso me asusta –Mü lo miró, fingiendo espanto y contrariedad- ¿Qué te traes?

-¡Mü! –el ojiazul quitándose del sol, se sentó en el borde de una columna, con la niñita agitando brazos y piernas con indecible felicidad en su regazo- es que... bueno... ¿Sabías que Shura y Aioros ya son pareja?

-¡¿Cómo?! –la expresión alborozada del lemuriano le hizo reír- ¿Y desde cuando?... ¿Cómo?...

-En realidad no tengo muchos detalles. Pero así es –Milo miró al cielo, contento- cuando fuimos al centro comercial, ellos iban juntos. De la mano. Y Shura lo besó enfrente de todos... ¡De todos!... la verdad, sentí envidia... y alegría al mismo tiempo.

-Se lo merecen –comentó Mü, colocándose en un hueco a su lado- hace mucho que sienten eso. Y cuando Aioros murió, fue como si Shura se apagara por dentro...

-Shura lo mató –Milo se entristeció de repente- su mejor amigo, el hombre que amaba lo mató. Y ahora han dejado todo eso, y están juntos...

-Shura lo hizo cumpliendo con su deber –Mü observaba la expresión triste de su compañero- ¿Acaso nosotros no hubiéramos hecho lo mismo?

-Supongo que sí –el caballero de la octava casa dejó el tema, y se puso a jugar con su hija, no fuera a ser que se le escapara la tristeza por los ojos- ¡Hermosa!... una sonrisita, vida mía... a ver...

El alquimista no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Había prestado mucha atención a todas las palabras del griego, y se preocupó.

A pesar de lo ocurrido aquella noche, Milo actuaba raro. No hacía nada delante de nadie. No lo tocaba incluso, si no era en privado. Ni siquiera delante de Kikki. En ocasiones lo atrapaba observándolo con infinita ternura, y las manos del griego se movían casi por inercia, hacia su rostro o su cuerpo, pero jamás llegaban. Jamás. Le hacía el amor en su recámara, en secreto, en privado. Pero el alquimista sabía que Milo era un ser físico... ¿Estaba triste por eso?... Milo pensando en él, todo el tiempo en él... y aunque al peliazul le dolía la distancia, la soportaba para no alterarlo...

-¿Quieres ir a visitar a alguno de los muchachos? –Mü sobresaltó al griego con la repentina pregunta- Tal vez Aldebarán haya preparado algo rico, y podamos asaltarlo... ¿Te gustaría?

-Sí, claro –Milo se levantó, y le quitó al niño de las manos- pero ve a avisarle a Mara. Y asegúrate de que se acueste un rato.

-Ajá. Espérame. Traeré las cosas de los niños –Y Mü salió, veloz, a informar a la mujer.

Ella se dispuso a descansar para esperarlos.

Mü salió de nuevo, con un par de pañaleras en manos. Una rosa y una azul... y el portabebés doble que les regalaron. Milo no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verlo.

Bajaron casi en silencio. En cada casa se detuvieron a saludar, y a que sus compañeros acariciaran a los niños. No había uno capaz de resistirse a sus nuevas y radiantes risitas desdentadas...

En la casa de leo, estaban Aioros y Shura conversando animadamente con Aioria. Las carcajadas de los tres resonaban a lo lejos. Mü no pudo evitar echar una mirada furtiva al hombre a su lado. Le pasó la mano por la espalda, lo que sobresaltó a Milo. Se miraron, pero el peliazul no hizo nada más.

-¡Bienvenidos! –gritaron al unísono los hermosos hermanos de ojos verdes, mientras Shura se levantaba para abrazar a modo de saludo a los recién llegados- ¡Que maravillosa sorpresa!

-Hola, mis queridos amigos – era la primera "salida" del alquimista, desde su parto- me da gusto estar de regreso...

-¿A dónde iban, hermanos? –Shura, que no soltaba los hombros de Milo, captó el destello triste en sus ojos- ¿Van a quedarse un rato?

-Bueno, teníamos la idea de asaltar a Alde –Mü rió

-¡OH!, eso no será posible – aclaró Aioros, quitándoles a la niña- Alde está en una misión. Atenea lo envió a revisar unos disturbios en la ciudad vecina. Aparentemente confía en que su solo tamaño aleje a los delincuentes

-¡Vaya! –Milo vio como le era arrebatado su hijo por el otro castaño. Shura seguía abrazándolo- entonces espero que no haya problema si nos quedamos un ratito. – ya sin el bebé, Milo pudo responder al abrazo del español, pasando el brazo por el costado, para atraerlo hacia sí. La gentileza del gesto llamó la atención del lemuriano, que no dijo nada.

Shura no dejaba de mirar al escorpión. De pronto, con suavidad, se separó de él y fue a donde Aioros. Así, de la nada, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, y pegó su frente a la del muchacho, para acariciar a la niña. Lucían tal y como lo que eran... una hermosa pareja de enamorados...

Milo suspiró. Shura entendió.

Aioria, más receptivo de lo que imaginaran, también captó todo, aunque no dio señas de ello. Entregó al niño a Shura, y le tomó la mano al alquimista, en un gesto meramente fraternal, para obligarlo a ir con él a la cocina...

-Me da tanto gusto que estén aquí – comentó el león animadamente- hace mucho que no sales, Mü. ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Excelente –El alquimista se sentó a observarlo preparar una bandeja con bocadillos- estamos mejor que nunca...

-Oye, y la gran sorpresa es lo buen padre que Milo resultó ser –el castaño se giró para buscar una cuchara grande- Siempre ha sido un hombre cariñoso, muy físico... supongo que no se cansa de manosear a sus pequeños...

-No, no se cansa –Mü cayó en cuenta. Físico. Cariñoso – es muy dulce, y es un gran compañero. ¿Y como estuvo esto de tu hermano y Shura?

-¿Cómo que como? –Aioria soltó una carcajada feliz- ¿Pues como iba a ser?... ¡todos sabíamos que tenía que pasar!

-Pero... ¿Te pareció bien? –Mü necesitaba oír esa respuesta

-¿Bien? –El castaño le miró, desconcertado- ¿y por que no iba a estarlo?... son dos hombres adultos, han estado enamorados desde hace mucho... y mi hermano nunca había sido tan feliz. El amor lo cambia todo amigo...

-El amor –repitió Mü en un susurro

-Sí. ¿Cómo no iba a estar bien?, hay gente que nació para estar junta. Lo único antinatural es que se nieguen a eso, por que niegan su propia naturaleza, y niegan sus sentimientos. Eso si que es asqueroso. Una estupidez. Pero Shura ha madurado. Él se acercó a mi hermano, ¿Sabes?...

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

_Flashback…_

_Aioros y Aioria recuperaban el tiempo perdido. No dejaban de hablar, de tocarse, para asegurarse que el otro estaba ahí. Ahora Aioria era el mayor, pero no dejaba de sentirse como un niñito junto a su hermano. Apenas si se percataban de que los demás existían._

_Shura los observaba todo el tiempo. En ocasiones se acercaba a ellos._

_En esas ocasiones, Aioros se aturdía. Aioria no podía dejar de reír al verlos. _

_Una tarde, cuando los mellizos cumplían un mes, Aioria se inventó un encargo, y se fue, dejando solo a su hermano en el templo de Sagitario. Shura permanecía sentado en su portal, con la vista fija en la puerta trasera del templo que le precedía. Atisbaba cualquier indicio de movimiento dentro. _

_Al fin, Aioria salió a llamarlo. Lo había sentido, y sabía que necesitaban hablar._

_-¿Quieres pasar? –La voz de Aioria, firme, juvenil, llena de vida- Vamos amigo mío, necesitamos una buena charla..._

_-¿Me invitas a tu templo, cuando... cuando yo...? –Shura bajó los ojos, consternado_

_-Shura... –Aioros puso ambas manos en los hombros del peninsular, eran igualmente altos- ¿Cuándo va a entender que eso no me importa?... hiciste lo que debías. No estabas enterado de la verdad..._

_-Yo no quería hacerte daño, Aioros... yo... yo te... – no pudo continuar, por que un sollozo escapó de sus labios- Aioros..._

_-Yo también, Shura –La voz del joven sagitario resonó en su cabeza, haciendo que se tambaleara- yo también... y por eso... no importa... ahora estoy aquí, vivo, feliz de verte de..._

_Lo que fuese que pensaba decir, no salió de sus labios, por que el hermoso español le había atrapado en un beso tan profundo y enardecido, que no se dieron cuenta de cuando Aioria, Afrodita, Camus y Dokho llegaron junto a ellos._

_Shura no podía parar. _

_Y Aioria no perdió a su hermano, sino que ganó un nuevo inquilino, ya que se la pasaban los dos en su templo. Y le resultaba hilarante ver las miradas ardientes que el español le dedicaba a su hermanito. Y le causaba cierta impresión atraparlos en algo más íntimo... pero le alegraba._

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

Mü salió de la cocina con mucha información, y con una gran sensación de culpabilidad en el pecho. Peor aún cuando vio la escena que se protagonizaba en la sala. El empujoncito que Aioria pensó que le daría, prácticamente se convirtió en un salto al vacío sin paracaídas en cuanto tuvo ante sí, la escena siguiente...

Camus había llegado, acompañado de Afrodita.

Afrodita jugaba con los niños, ayudado de un largo collar de brillantes cristales. Shura besaba a Aioros sin mucho recato en una esquina de cuarto, a menos de un pelo de protagonizar un porno yaoi home video...

Milo estaba acomodado en un diván, con Camus sentado entre sus piernas, recargando la espalda en el pecho del escorpión, y conversaban animadamente. El griego rodeaba el cuello del francés con sus brazos mientras ambos contemplaban a los niños y a la pareja que escenificaba un interesante hard core ahí mismo. La escena destilaba intimidad y afecto.

Aioria colocó la diestra en el hueco de la curvatura de la espalda de Mü, con mucha suavidad.

-Te dije. Milo es muy físico. Es la clase de persona que necesita que la toquen para reafirmar su confianza. Es único... –Aioria notaba el distanciamiento corporal entre sus amigos- ¿Por qué no haces lo que Shura? –y sin darle tiempo a impresionarse, se alejó rumbo a Afrodita.

Camus observó el rostro del alquimista. Estuvo tentado a separarse de su amigo en ese instante, pero algo, instinto tal vez, o tal vez que conocía demasiado bien a su mejor amigo, se lo impidió, y permaneció donde estaba. Milo necesitaba el contacto. Lo necesitaba con desesperación.

-¿Están cómodos? – el tono venenoso del alquimista no pasó desapercibido para nadie- Si quieres me voy con los niños... para que lo gocen bien...

-Sí, estamos cómodos –Milo lo miró, inquieto- pero no tienes que irte, Mü... ¿Verdad querido cubito? –dijo a Camus, amorosamente

-No, no tienes que irte –Camus decidió aprovechar la situación- ¿Por qué mejor no tomas mi sitio?...

-Eh... eh... esto... yo... –Mü palideció. Sí que lo quería. Pero delante de todos le resultaba embarazoso, por irónico que resulte el término- yo no...

-Vamos, cono de helado, –Milo reconvenía a Camus, mientras le acariciaba la sien con ternura- sabes bien que Mü no es así...

-Pero con Aldebarán siempre fue de lo más cariñoso –comentó Afro, captando el camino por donde iba todo- ¿Verdad, Mü?... siempre se abrazaban. Muchas veces vi a nuestro enorme y manso Toro en la misma posición que están ustedes, pero con nuestro hermoso alquimista...

-Es que Aldebarán y yo somos amigos –soltó imprudentemente el lemuriano- y nosotros...

-¿Y que son Milo y tú? –Shura se había apartado de su amante, y le enfrentaba con delicadeza- ¿Conocidos?...

-¡No!... nosotros somos... somos –Mü calló

-Somos padres –interrumpió el peliazul, animosamente- y amigos. Y ahora, Shura, sigue succionando a tu compañero, que la escena me estaba prendiendo... Afro, ten la bondad de avocarte a divertir a mis hijos, y Aioria...

-¿Qué? – el castaño lo miró con diversión

-Sírveme de esa agua... tengo la boca seca y otras partes bien calientes... –señaló con un gesto a Aioros y Shura, que se sonrojaban al mismo tiempo- de tanto ver a estos dos calenturientos...

Camus, tras unos minutos, se levantó de su sitio para ir a donde los niños. Afro se ofreció amablemente a cambiarlos de pañal. Todos fueron a la recámara para tal cometido, dejando solos a Milo y a Mü.

Una serie de alaridos salieron de la recámara, haciendo que el peliazul se carcajeara.

Sí. Esos caballeros estaban descubriendo aquellas notables diferencias entre niños y niñas que habíamos mencionado en un capítulo anterior. Y sí, casi caen en pánico. Pero se esforzaron con valentía y no salieron huyendo...

-Para que la piensen bien para la otra –comentó Milo al aire- ¡valientes hombres!

-Milo –Mü se sentó a su lado- ¿Necesitas eso?

-¿Qué cosa? –esta vez no le había entendido.

-Afecto... caricias... esas cosas –Mü lo miraba de frente, tranquilo

-Sí. Ya sabes como soy –Milo le tocó levemente el dorso de la mano a su alcance- pero no te preocupes. Jamás volveré a ponerte en otro predicamento, amor mío...

-A Camus le dices querido, hermoso, etc... –Mü se ruborizó de celos- y a mi me llamas por mi nombre...

-¿Puedo llamarte amor, delante de ellos?-el griego señaló a la recámara- yo creo que eso no te gustaría...

-Dame una oportunidad, Milo –Mü le obsequió un leve roce en los labios- inténtalo

-¿Qué hay de ti? –Milo se enderezó para que sus rostros estuvieran muy cerca- ¿te darás la oportunidad?... soy peor que Shura, querido mío... y no sé si estés preparado...

-Pruébame...

En eso, sus amigos salían. La odisea terminaba y el bello afrodita lucía verde. No combinaba con su pelo, y eso era lo que más le mortificaba.

Era la señal del escorpión.

Pero lo malo fue, que no pudo hacerlo. Quería, pero no podía. Así nada más. Los problemas con el alquimista, desde aquella fatídica noche no hacían más que aumentar cada vez que él se le olvidaba lo de la privacidad absoluta. Física o espiritualmente. La verdad ya no tenía muchas fuerzas como para resolver un nuevo conflicto.

El escorpión estaba preparado para tener a Mü, solo cuando éste lo quisiera. Solo cuando no lo tomara como un pecado. También estaba preparado para mantenerse físicamente alejado de él delante de los demás. Pero, si lo tocaba y luego el carnero, ya a solas, se ponía dramático al respecto, no creía poder tolerarlo...

-¿Qué pasa Milo? – Mü esperaba, preocupado. Había creído que se besarían, y de pronto Milo se detuvo- ¿No lo harás?

-No estamos listos, carnerito – Milo alzó la diestra, rumbo al rostro del carnero, pero no llegó a tocarlo, tampoco- además, todos nos miran... ¿Ves?

-No importa... por favor... –Mü imploraba, ya asustado- no importa que nos vean...

-Sí importa –Milo le sonrió tristemente – si no... ¿Por qué no das tú el primer paso?... ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?, ¿Para poder culparme luego?...

-¡No! Eso no –Aries, desesperado, tomó las mejillas del escorpión entre sus manos tibias- ¿No te has dado cuenta?... no...

Justo cuando Mü iba a romper el espacio que los separaba, los bebés comenzaron a llorar desconsoladamente. Milo se apartó y fue con ellos. Tenían sueño. Tomó a Agib, mientras Shura acunaba a Lati.

Ambos caballeros caminaban rítmicamente alrededor de la habitación. Milo entonó dulcemente la musiquilla de aquella bonita canción de cuna que Alde solía cantar. No sabía la letra, pero los mellizos gustaban de la tonada. Milo poseía una voz clara, suave. Cantaba muy bien. Incluso Shura, por un momento perdió el ritmo en su paseo.

Mü seguía en su sitio, escuchando.

-Que voz – Dijo Aioros, genuinamente asombrado- ¡que buena voz!

-No sabía que cantaras –Afrodita y los demás hablaban en susurros- y que bonita música...

-Es una canción de Aldebarán –contestó el lemuriano, ya que Milo no quería dejar el ritmo- a los bebés les gusta.

-Milo siempre ha cantado bien –Camus lucía orgulloso de su amigo- de hecho, hay pocas cosas que no haga bien...

-¿No se te hace que lo admiras mucho? – Aioria preguntó, maquiavélicamente, esperando la respuesta del lemuriano- aunque es un ejemplar digno de admirar...

-No. Solo lo justo –Camus no perdía la calma con facilidad- es mi amigo, y lo conozco mejor que nadie. Y conozco sus virtudes y sus defectos. Pero esa es la base del amor que le tengo... y no me van a negar que tiene una hermosa voz, y un hermoso carácter, aunque antes era bastante pervertido...

Las risas ahogadas de todos calmaron un poco los ánimos de Mü. Eso hasta que Camus continuó, como que no quiere la cosa:

-¡Por Atenea! –murmuró Camus, fingiendo indignación- ¡no tengo idea como evité sus avances!... siempre ha sido tan ardiente... ¿Cómo contenerlo?

-¡¿Quieres decir que nunca lo hicieron?!-Aioros reía disimuladamente-¡pero eso es imposible!... Milo se despachó casi a todo el santuario. Yo me salvé por que estaba muerto...

-Y Dokho por que era una pasota –Milo se detuvo frente a ellos, con el niño bien dormido ya- y Alde, por que... Bueno... Alde me da un poco de miedo... con Saga no sabría decirlo creo que él no se salvó, aunque... además nunca se sabe con esos dos... igual pudo ser que me enchufara a Kannon, creyendo que era Saga... y...

-¿Y yo? –Mü lo miraba un poco más alegre- ¿Por qué me salvé yo?

-¿De que estás hablando?- Milo alzó un poco al niño, como quien eleva un trofeo de guerra- ¿Y esto que es?

La alegría regresó a ellos. Acostaron a los mellizos en la cama de Aioria.

-Y no respondiste, amigo –soltó Camus, en cuanto regresaron Shura y Milo a la habitación, con ellos- ¿Por qué no Mü?

-No molestes, hielito – Pero, contrario a su tono, Milo se sentó junto a Camus en el sofá, y se recostó colocando la cabeza en el regazo de la vasija, quien se limitó a apoyar la mano izquierda en el pecho del escorpión- ¡No me moleste nadie!...

-Dinos, Milo... ¿Por qué no Mü? –Afro agitó con un grácil movimiento su melena celeste, y se acomodó en un cojín, en el suelo

-Sí... ¿Por qué no? –repitió el carnero

-Por que por ti sentía otra cosa, carnero – Milo le sonrió con dulzura- Por eso... solo por eso no quería alejarte...

-Vaya...

De pronto, y para gran consternación general, todos, casi al mismo tiempo, se dieron cuenta de algo...

Habían unos cuantos que no fueron mencionados en la lista de los "nos" de Milo. Los ojos bien abiertos de Camus, Mü y Aioros se posaron en los rostros de repente falsamente divertidos de los otros...

-¿Shura? – murmuró Aioros - ¿Tú?...

-¿Afrodita? – ése fue Mü

-¿Aioria? –Camus, esta vez sí que perdió la impasibilidad

-¡¿MASCARA?! –el nombre salió de todas las bocas al mismo tiempo exceptuando únicamente a Milo... con el mismo tinte de horror e incredulidad...

Los aludidos rieron con ganas, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los diminutos durmientes.

Máscara, quién leía en su templo, estornudó con fuerza, repentinamente. Y sin querer, evocó al escorpión con aquel maravilloso y ajustado pantalón de cuero, atado a los postes de su cama... ¿Por qué sería?

-Y Shaka también... y no te hagas Camus –contestó el escorpión, al fin- no te hagas... igual no te escabeché completo...

-¿Shaka? –Mü casi gritó- ¡¿Shaka?!... ¿Pero cuando... como...?? ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?

Esa noche habría muchas conversaciones airadas, cuando las respectivas parejas estuvieran a solas... Shaka meditaba en su templo, en completa serenidad con su entorno, cuando un gran estornudo le interrumpió. Se ruborizó tanto, que la cara le ardía...

_¡Shaka de Virgo!_ - La voz del lemuriano, un síquico tan poderoso que podía romper la barrera del tiempo que lo separaba del mundo mortal durante sus meditaciones, lo hizo temblar- _¡Shaka de virgo!_

¡Dioses!... ¡Se había enterado!

La mano derecha de Shaka fue a su frente, para secarse el repentino sudor helado que la perló...

Y en el templo de Leo, el ambiente estaba tan tenso, que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Aioros miraba con un no se qué a Shura... estaba entre un _"todavía te amo_ Y un _"deja que estemos a solas, y verás como te saco las entrañas con un tenedor"..._

Camus no dejaba de reír nerviosamente.

A Afrodita no le interesaba gran cosa. "Ese" incidente ocurrió muchos años atrás. En realidad, Milo le prestó ayuda. Fue por eso que lo hicieron. Por lo tanto, Mü no podía decir nada al respecto. Eran unos adolescentes todavía, y fue una experiencia divertida y fugaz. Ni siquiera volvieron a mencionarlo...

Y Aioria...

Bueno, Aioria andaba ganoso... no habiendo nadie más, y sin tener aún una relación con Marín, a la que apenas le hablaba en ese entonces, pues aceptó la indecente propuesta de otro ganoso... de un escorpión tan histérico de ganas que casi lo violó. Aunque luego reirían al recordarlo... aunque se repitieron unas cuantas veces más. Siempre sin compromiso, siempre sin culpas.

Para ellos, había sido un goce, un placer inocente, tranquilo y necesario.

-¡Ahora entiendo tanto cariño!- Mü estaba tan celoso que quería llorar- lo de ustedes... por Atenea... ¡lo entiendo!... ¿Pero lo de Shaka?

-Shaka también esta vivo, querido –Dijo Aioros, comprensivo- con sangre en las venas... ¿no puedes dejarlo así?

-Lo que haya ocurrido, Carnero, ocurrió antes de ti – Aclaró Milo, incorporándose para ir a pararse frente al alquimista y detener sus locos pasos- mucho antes de ti. Además, como verás, para ninguno fue una pecaminosa y culpable experiencia.

-¿De que hablas? –Mü se detuvo al fin, para mirarlos a todos

-Mira, Mü de Aries –continuó Milo, deseando ser capaz de agarrarlo por la fuerza y besarlo- al que amo es a ti.

Y en ese momento, todos los temores del escorpión palidecieron ante la necesidad. Sin pensarlo, sin razonar en nada, tomó al lemuriano por el torso, jalándolo contra sí. Fue un gesto firme, completo. Lo miró unos instantes a los anegados ojos, y luego... simplemente...

Lo besó en la boca...

Los demás los miraron con enormes sonrisas, llenas de sincera alegría. El alquimista se sonrojó, pero, ésta única vez, fue solo de placer...

Sus amigos se deslizaron sigilosamente fuera de la habitación, presintiendo que necesitaban un poco de espacio. Además, Aiorios, quería su propio tiempo a solas con su koi...

-Mü – continuó, apenas roto el beso- lo que hice con ellos fue solo sexo. Sí. Ese sexo del que tanto me acusaste. Y para ellos fue lo mismo. Ninguno se sintió culpable ni enfermo. Pero contigo... contigo fue otra cosa, carnero...

-¿Cómo te atreves? –la verdad, es que ya sentía deseos de derretirse nuevamente, pero aún estaba celoso- te acostaste con todos...

-Pero solo a ti te hice el amor –Milo estaba peligrosamente cerca. Y estaban solos- solo a ti, Mü de Aries... eres el único que me ha roto el corazón. Eres el único con el que he deseado amanecer, y vivir...

-Milo...

-Es verdad –El escorpión se inclinó un poquito hacia él- no puedes encelarte por cosas que hice anteriores a ti... tú eres mi parteaguas, mi punto de inicio...

-¿Cómo es posible? –Mü le miró a los ojos, sereno- ¿Cómo es posible que me hayas aguantado tanto?

-Por que te amo, carnerito –El escorpión le sonrió, y con la yema de los dedos, acarició la barbilla y el labio inferior del alquimista.

-Ya veo –Mü se levantó un poco de puntillas, para besarlo con gentileza, en los labios.

Profundizaron el beso por un par de minutos... luego se separaron para ir a la cocina, donde los demás amigos conversaban. Bueno, menos Shura y Aioros... ellos... bueno...

Discutieron un minuto, tal vez dos. Pero lo sonidos que ahora salían del pequeño cuarto, no eran precisamente de una discusión acalorada... acalorados sí que estaban, pero hasta ahí. Toda una serie de gritos ahogados, quejidos rítmicos y uno que otro golpe e imprecación, lograron que los Caballeros se alejaran lo más rápido posible. Por eso estaban en la cocina, la habitación más alejada del sanitario.

-Bueno, Caballeros, nos vamos –Mü interrumpió con amabilidad la conversación de sobremesa- ya casi es hora de que coman los niños. No tardarán en despertar llorando. Así que se los llevamos a su nodriza...

-¡Esta bien! – comentó Aioria, fingiendo calma- regresa pronto... amigo...

-Claro, hermano – Mü recorrió el corto espacio entre ellos, y lo abrazó- no te preocupes. Y tú también puedes visitarnos, le gustas a los mellizos...

-Gracias –Aioria se sonrojó, pero estaba muy contento. Al parecer la revelación no había causado daños- claro que sí...

Se despidieron entre abrazos y risas, y comentarios altamente vulgares respecto a los ruidos que aún provenían del sanitario (Milo_: Oye, Aioria, no sabía que estuviese tapado tu wáter._.. _espero que la bomba funcione bien!._.. Afro: _vaya... se oye que la filosa bomba esta haciendo feliz al Wáter alado.._. Camus: ¿_Se supone que la bomba es Shura y el Wáter el Aioros?... ¡se equivocan!, Aioros Es la Bomba!._..). Luego, Milo hizo un comentario sumamente vergonzoso para Aioria... (_estoy bien seguro que necesitarás ayuda personal después de escuchar todo eso...leoncito...) _y se carcajeó a mandíbula batiente cuando Afro hizo seña de que le tomaría la palabra... (_yo me ano... to)_

Poco después, subían las escalinatas. Los niños ya habían despertado, y se retorcían como preámbulo al llanto hambriento que no tardaba en llegar.

Arriba, Mara los esperaba ansiosa.

Tomó a los niños, que rápidamente atraparon su atención... y sus pechos...

Milo la dejó en la recámara, junto a Mü. Salió al patio de su templo. De una valla tomó una larga vara, en cuyos extremos estaban anudadas listas color rojo, con brillantes remaches dorados. Comenzó a entrenar.

La belleza y fluidez de sus movimientos atrajeron a Kikki.

La forma de entrenamiento del Santo de Escorpio era completamente distinta a la de su maestro. Así que se ocultó tras un pilar a observarlo, e intentar imitar alguno de sus movimientos. Ninguno le salió. Intentó de nuevo, y observó un rato más al Caballero.

-Ven acá –dijo Milo en voz alta- te enseñaré

-¡Señor Milo! –Kikki salió de detrás del pilar- ¡no quería molestarlo!

-Ven, voy a mostrarte el modo correcto –Milo le sonrió, y tomó una vara más pequeña y sin adornos- ¿no se enojará tu maestro?

-¿Es alguna clase de ataque específico de su signo, señor? –preguntó el inteligente chico

-No, son solo un tipo de artes marciales –Milo comprendió enseguida- las practico para mantenerme en forma.

-Entonces no hay ningún problema –El niño corrió hacia él, y se colocó de frente, tomando la vara que se le ofrecía- ¡Por favor, enséñeme!

Rato más tarde, Milo comprobó que el chico estaba dotado de talento natural. Aprendía con facilidad. En ocasiones se colocaba tras él, o de frente, y con su propio cuerpo le guiaba en algún movimiento particularmente difícil. Pero el muchachito lo captaba de inmediato.

-¿Kikki? –Mü lo buscaba en los amplios pasillos. Se dirigió a los patios, donde una serie de sonidos llamaron poderosamente su atención – Kikki...

Los encontró entrenando. Milo, pegado a Kikki por la espalda, le obligaba a adoptar la pose correcta para cierto golpe en particular, lo cual el niño hacía, sudoroso, pero contento. Cuando Milo se apartó, el joven lemuriano logró un giro fabuloso.

El escorpión soltó una carcajada, y, tras un breve aplauso, tomó al niño por la cintura y lo alzó en el aire, para luego apretarlo contra sí...

-Eres estupendo, hijo! –gritó Milo, feliz- ¡Mejor que yo!...

-¡Gracias, maestro! –contestó Kikki, con la carita perdida en el largo cabello azul- me esforzaré al máximo

-¡No!, a este paso me superarás en unas semanas –Milo lo separó solo lo suficiente para verlo a la cara- ¡Tu maestro debe sentirse muy orgulloso de ti!

-Lo estoy – Mü salía al jardín, mirándolos con una sonrisa en los ojos jade- estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Kikki.

-¡Maestro! –El niño palideció, pero Milo no lo soltaba

-Vamos, querido amiguito, ve con nuestra mujer, por si necesita ayuda- Milo lo bajó con cuidado- y, Kikki...

-¿Sí, Señor? – el chico regresó sobre sus pasos

- Seguiremos mañana a la misma hora –Milo, se inclinó y le besó en los labios, con gentileza- ahora me encargaré de que te vuelvas muy fuerte...

-¡Sí!

Mü miró al pelirrojo hasta que desapareció en un pasillo. Luego caminó al centro del jardín. Enfrentó al escorpión.

Otra vez había sido testigo de la capacidad de afecto del insecto. De la necesidad de tocar.

-Ven –dijo calmadamente, el alquimista, tendiéndole la mano- ven aquí...

Un par de pasos solamente les separaban. Los pasos mas inmensos que nadie hubiese visto jamás.

Pero fue Mü, con su temperamento Ariano, quien se lanzó de cabeza, tal y como debía de ser. Ahí en el patio, a la vista de cualquiera que osase asomarse en ese momento, lo besó en la boca.

Mü obligó a Milo a abrir los labios, para jugar con su lengua. Cerró los ojos y rodeó la cintura del escorpión con los brazos, para pegarse estrechamente a él. El griego le rodeó con los suyos, siendo un poco más alto, se inclinó para responder mejor al contacto. Esporádicos y leves quejidos escapaban de cuando en cuando, y a ratos, se restregaban apasionadamente. Cayeron juntos al suelo empedrado, rodando uno sobre otro, mientras Milo arrancaba la camisa del alquimista, que a su vez, manoseaba con fiereza el creciente bulto en los pantalones de su amado griego...

Y el asunto hubiera continuado todavía más lejos, hasta que ambos escucharon un leve carraspeo.

Alguien se encontraba ahí con ellos. Más bien, varios.

Cuando miraron, Shion estaba en sus patios, con Kikki a un lado, que sonreía con toda la boca, lleno de alegría, la mujer en el otro, sonrojada hasta el cabello, pero contenta. Y Dokho parado junto a la puerta con un gesto indescifrable en los ojos claros.

-Bueno, lamento interrumpir – dijo Shion, divertido ante la expresión aturdidamente satisfecha de su alumno- pero es necesario que se preparen...

-¿Ya es hora?- Milo de pronto cayó en cuenta- ¿Ya?

-Ya. –Shion se dirigió a Dokho, quien le respondió con un leve movimiento de cabeza...

- Ya preparé todo lo de los bebés mis señores –dijo la joven, con un sollozo- solo me queda darles esto...

En silencio, ofreció lo que llevaba apretado en su pequeña mano. Un par de llaves.

Y fue en ese momento, que Milo sintió que se desvanecería... sin embargo, un par de fuertes brazos le sostuvieron con firmeza... unos ojos jade le miraban con amor, mientras el hombre que los poseía le obligaba a apoyarse en él... como el amante que era...

-Todo estará bien, Milo –susurró Mü a su oído- todo estará bien... los veremos a menudo...

-Todos los días... los veremos todos los días – contestó, a punto de gritar

-Sí... todos los días... todo esta bien ahora – Mü lo acomodó en su fuerte pecho, escuchando el acelerado corazón del otro- no nos los están quitando, Milo... siguen siendo nuestros...

-Nuestros... mis hijos... –EL griego se apartó del abrazo, para correr a la habitación. Mü permaneció un segundo donde estaba.

Luego, le siguió.

Horas más tarde, Milo aún sollozaba sobre una cobija que rescató de entre las cosas de los pequeños. Mara y los bebés fueron instalados en la cómoda casita de la mujer. Todos los aditamentos y objetos de los mellizos los acompañaron a su nueva casa...

Y un desesperado escorpión casi se los comió a besos antes de que un amoroso carnero lo sacara a rastras de la casa...

Y ahora Milo se sacudía, siendo abrazado y confortado por su amante, mientras Shion y Dokho permanecían en el templo de ellos, por si algo se presentaba...

Dokho entendía...

Nada pasó.

-¿Estás mejor ahora? – Mü tomaba una taza vacía de las manos del escorpión- ¿Milo?

-Sí... yo... lamento ser tan sentimental...

-No... yo... es un alivio- Mü se arrojó a sus brazos, derribándolo sobre el colchón- yo...

Y ahora fue el turno del alquimista para llorar.

El patriarca y el maestro se marcharon. Sabían que lo peor había pasado ya. Que Milo era más que capaz de cuidar de Mü y de contener cualquier eventualidad.

Cuando los encontró la mañana, entrelazados a hipeantes, ambos decidieron que no llorarían más... que todo estaba bien, y que sus hijos estarían a salvo de ésta manera...

Y lo importante... ellos estaban juntos...

De verdad y totalmente juntos...

**CONTINUARÁ**

¡Gracias!! Gracias Gracias!! Gracias por leerme! Y gracias a quien me dijo que eran unos agradables limes, por que eso del lemon me tenía con el corazón en la boca... al menos ya sé que no se me fue la mano!!

Un beso, y espero que hayan disfrutado en la misma medida...


End file.
